


Sweetest Sin ( Book 1)

by fortheloveofsushisandboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mysticism, Top Harry, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofsushisandboys/pseuds/fortheloveofsushisandboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 1 of the Sweetest Sin trilogy</p><p> </p><p>Louis Tomlinson knew he was somehow different from any of the other werewolves. His parents are keeping a secret that could change his life.<br/>Harry Styles was born into one of the most powerful vampire clan. he is smart, handsome and his mother has high hopes for him.<br/>childhood friends became lovers but family forced them apart.<br/>what happens when unexpected turn changes their already troubled lives?</p><p>Originally posted on my wattpad account : http://www.wattpad.com/story/3688363-sweetest-sin-book-1-of-sweetest-sin-trilogy-larry</p><p>WARNING : CONTAINS MPREG (YES. MALE PREGNANCY YOU HATE YOU LEAVE) AND IS R-RATED SINCE IM SUCHA PERVE.</p><p>Disclaimer : I do not own the boys, I just own the words and story.</p><p>All Rights Reserved. belongs to Sae aka sushisandboys aka fortheloveofsushisandboys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful that this is one of my earliest works ( finished April 8 2013)
> 
> So I'll be posting my story here as well, if you want to read the completed version ( if you're impatient) you go on my wattpad profile or the link in the description :)  
> if you want to wait for me to repost here also, it's not a problem.

Prologue

 

 

Louis Tomlinson met Harry Styles when he was around 9 years old.

 

His mother specifically told him not to venture out into the woods alone. But being a boy, and a child, rules were meant to be broken. Ignoring all the warnings his other pack members told him, Louis snuck out that evening. Thinking it'll be _just for little while_. His mother won’t even realise he'd be gone.  _For a while_. He honestly didn't understand why his whole pack; especially his parents are overprotective of him. He knew he was born a sub but he was still a boy, sue him for liking what other boys his age do, running around, rolling in mud etcetera.

 

Louis loved the outdoors. It was something about the air, the trees, the grass, the sound of birds chirping and the sky. He would look up to the sky and wonder what it was like to fly. Sometimes he would wish he was born a raven, instead of a wolf. He stopped just as his feet touched the green grass, took a deep breath, savor the fresh air before running into the woods.

 

He wasn’t thinking. He wanted to change and so he did. He mastered the art of changing into his wolf form when he was 7 and he loved it. He was faster, stronger and his senses were more sensitive in that form. His clothes ripped apart as his muscles stretched and tensed, his limbs turned into paws, it had hurt the first time, but Louis had gotten used to it. Everything about it, he adored it, how he could feel his sharp wolf fangs forming, how suddenly everything becomes super clear and how fur started poking out of his pores.

 

He kept running as he changed into a beautiful fully white wolf with a golden streak running down from on top of his head to the tip of his fluffy tail. Louis was different from the others, from his sisters, from his parents, from the whole pack, Louis had the lightest colour. It baffles a lot of them. In human form, Louis had burgundy hair and blue eyes, almost the complete contrast of his wolf form. No one dared to question his parents because they were leaders of the pack, Emmerald, the strongest pack in Oakland Woods. You anger them, you are to meet hell.

 

He nearly stumbled off his feet when he reached the lake. He sniffed around, making sure that he was still on Emmerald's territory, and making sure there wasn't any scent of anybody else around before he shifted back into his human form. One thing his mother always reminded him was never exposes himself to humans, and especially  _humans_. He would shiver every time his mother tells him about what would be the outcome if he was caught. Immediate _death_ , or even worse, _taken_ and _experimented_  on.

 

'Humans may appear weak, but they are capable. Capable of being stronger than us. And they hate anything that is different' his mother would say, and Louis would just nod in agreement.

 

Louis dipped his foot into the lake, the cold water sent shivers up his spine and he smiled widely to himself on how satisfying this was. The water of the lake was so clear; he could see fishes surrounding his submerged foot. For a while he just sat there, at the water edge, curling up his toes to see the fishes swim away before coming back to nibble on his skin.

 

"That tickles!" he exclaimed, to no one in particular, giggling to himself. Watching as the fishes circling his foot.

 

"What does?"

 

A reply shot Louis up to his feet, nearly tripping off the edge of the water. His heart pounded and his eyes widened when he saw a boy standing behind him. A boy probably around his age or younger, was staring back at him with his big green eyes. His hair wavy, but cut short, forming half curls. His pale skin was marble like, covered by what he was wearing, a blue cardigan under a white shirt with gray slacks. Louis thought he looked posh. Like some kid from a rich family, who rarely goes out under the sun, thus explains the pale skin.

 

"Um," Louis stuttered, “the fishes. They tickled my toes."

 

They boy inched closer to Louis, until he couldn't back out anymore; he would be plunged into the cold water. They didn't say anything for a moment. The curly haired boy just stared back into Louis' greyish blue eyes, making him slightly uncomfortable. It was also the fact that he was completely naked. Louis was comfortable being naked around his family and pack because, well, they change from wolves to humans quite often but this boy here is someone he had never seen. And he was staring blankly into Louis.

 

"How... how did you get here?" Louis asked, nervously crossing his arms to his chest, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"I ran."

"You a wolf?"

 

The boy's eyebrows scrunched up together and Louis let out a gasp before covering his mouth with both of his hands.

 

Crap.

 

"No, I’m not, are you?"

 

Silence. Louis wasn't sure of what to answer. His mother's voice kept ringing in his head. Warning him constantly about having exposing the pack could lead to dire consequences. He was shocked by what the boy said next.

 

"I followed your scent. And I heard your heart beat," the boy said staring at Louis' neck before baring his fangs at Louis.

 

"You’re a vampire!" Louis was startled tripping back into the water, falling down and splashing small amount of water on the curly boy's clothes. The boy just stared down at Louis who was completely shocked unable to move from his awkward position on the river bank.

 

"Don’t be afraid of me. I'm Harry," harry said, kneeling down, “I just followed your blood's scent and I just wanted to say you smell really nice." Harry's face softened and his fangs disappeared as his mouth curved into a sweet smile, dimples forming on his cheeks.

 

"Well,  _Harry_ , that's not what you say to normal people, imagine what would happen if I had been a human!" Louis scolded but then shut his mouth again after realising he had revealed himself as someone who was completely aware of their existence. Vampires, were-animals and some other magical creatures. There was no point in hiding now so Louis decided to introduce himself, and what he is. Harry didn't seem as shock as he was. The little boy was much calmer, just smiling gently at the word-  _werewolf._

 

They started out just talking, well; mostly Louis was talking about his mother's warnings. Harry seemed to be confused, and Louis made a mental note that Harry was younger than him. Harry's mother certainly didn't explain to him enough about the dangers of revealing himself to other people, like what he just did. What if Louis wasn't someone who wasn't familiar of the term, a human? Harry could've been killed. then they ventured off, Harry started talking about his mother and sister, how they just moved in yesterday to Oakland Woods, how he had run off from his home to follow Louis' sweet scent, which made Louis mildly creeped out by that. They started playing with the water after that, and they started a game of tag, like they've known each other long. It was when they were lying on the ground laughing about a joke Louis made that suddenly Harry grabbed Louis' wrist.

 

"May I have a taste?" he asked, those green eyes widened, making a little puppy dog face. Louis was shocked but at the same time he felt something in his heart flutter as the boy batted his eye lashes at him.

 

"It won’t hurt, I promise, mummy let me take her blood sometimes. And I won’t drink a lot; I just want to taste it a bit because your scent is really sweet."

 

Louis bit his lip nervously. And he felt his cheeks turned crimson.

 

Was that a compliment? He certainly didn’t know how to respond.

 

How can someone even turn down a sweet looking little boy like Harry, smiling assumingly with his dimples on both sides of his cheek?

 

A little drink won’t hurt, right?

 

Harry did ask for permission. Unlike most other vampires, who would just jump their victims and suck them dry.

 

A little drink won’t hurt.

 

"Alright. Just a tiny bit. And you have to promise when I say stop, you would stop, alright, Harry?"

 

Harry nodded vigorously keeping the smile on his face. Louis couldn't resist that, Harry was a vampire, a blood sucking monster to some people but to him, Harry was a sweet little boy just thirsty for a drink. It was something in Harry’s smile that made Louis' stomach did a little flip.

 

Harry barred his fangs before lifting up Louis' wrist to his mouth. It was like a needle prick, Harry, despite being a kid, was gentle, and his fangs was sharp enough that it cause Louis minimal amount of pain. Louis just watched as Harry sucked on his wrist. A trickle of blood was dripping and it was red, Louis looked away as the blood would always make him a little light headed.

 

"Okay, harry that's enough," Louis ordered after awhile, but Harry didn't stop, he kept on sucking on Louis' wrist, sucking out his blood, “Harry, stop! I’m feeling...," he felt the world tilt,"...dizzy." still, Harry didn't stop, Louis saw as his green eyes turned into something else, red, something what Louis felt, demonic.

 

"HARRY, OW, you're hurting me! Please, STOP!" he begged, falling to his knees as he felt it buckled. He could feel the rush of his blood out of his body. Sweat started forming, falling down the side of his forehead and he suddenly felt breathless.

 

"LOUIS!!"

 

A voice came. And Louis gasped desperately as Harry released his fangs off Louis' wrists. Louis had appeared paler and he was sweating, breathing hard. It shocked Harry. His lips still red, his fangs throbbing, and a trickle of blood dripping from the side of his mouth. The taste of Louis' blood had overcome him. It was nothing like he ever tasted before, it still had that metallic tinge any blood would taste but Louis' blood, and it was sweet. He knew he had hurt Louis, Harry realized he had hurt his friend.

 

"Louis, I’m sor-" before he could even get his hand back on Louis' shoulder, someone snatched Louis away. A woman, she wore nothing but her birthday suit. She held up Louis to her chest, her arms protectively wrapped around him as he breathed hard, gasping for air.

 

"You stay away from him, you demon child!" she yelled at Harry, in a voice of a mother protecting her child, startling him.

 

A growl was heard from behind him and he turned to see large wolf baring his sharp fangs at him. The wolf was coated with black fur from head to tail, nothing Harry had ever seen and it made him whimper. He looked just like one of those monsters he accidentally watched in PG movies. Before he could burst into tears another voice was heard, calling his name. A woman's voice. A familiar voice. His mother.

 

Almost in a blink of an eye, Harry's mother, Anne appeared before him. Blocking the black wolf's view from him. Her eyes turned red, and the large wolf growled at her. With a strict face, she didn't even back down. Harry ran to her, holding onto her legs as tears spilled down his cheeks.

 

"Do not hurt him for he is only a child!" Anne scowled, lifting Harry up into her arms. Harry immediately hid his face at the crook of her neck. She could feel warm drops of water falling onto her skin.

 

"That boy hurt my son!" the woman who was holding the trembling Louis, Johanna or Jay by what her family and close friends call her, retorted. Her finger pointed at the boy cradled against the Anne who was wearing a t-shirt tucked in her long pair of office pants.

 

"I didn’t mean to! I just wanted a sip! He smelled so sweet, mummy, and I got real thirsty!" all the three adults had their eyes widened, as Harry explained. Louis tensed in his mother's protective arms; he finally managed to catch his breath after the ordeal.

 

"Harry! How many times have I told you, don't run off like that and biting other people? You are in serious trouble, young man!"

 

"It is not Harry's fault! I let him!"

 

Everyone snapped their heads to Louis, who was struggling to get out of his mother's arms.

 

"I don't care whose fault it is!" the black wolf had already changed his form into a man, Mark, Louis' stepfather, the feared and respected alpha of the Emerald pack. The way his muscles were molded onto his body screams nothing but a great leader. There was a certain amount of authority in his voice that made Louis stop struggling and hid within his mother's arms, Harry did the same whimpering, and crying but not once his eyes left Louis.

 

"I don't care whose fault it is. I don't want your blood sucking son near my son anymore! Come on, Jay, let’s go home!"

 

That comment left Anne wide eyed. She glared back into Mark's eyes and barred her fangs, usually she wouldn't give up the fight, she lived through hundreds of years, not to be demeaned by a mere dog, she thought. But she knew, she was alone in the woods, with Harry, who was only 8 years old, who knew nothing of fighting, they had no chance against the wolves.

 

Jay knew better than to argue with his husband, so he lifted Louis up, ignoring Louis' struggles and whines about him being able to walk on his feet. Before they disappeared into the forest, Louis gave Harry one more look, a sad smile on his face, leaving Anne with harry, finally able to let out a sigh of relief. She pulled Harry away from her neck and wiped the dried blood around his mouth. Harry's green eyes were slightly swollen and red rimmed from crying, either from being terrified of the wolves, or terrified about hurting the only friend he had ever made.

 

Her fingers swiped Harry's curls from his face and she gave him a warm smile. It wasn't the child's fault. It was mostly hers. She had been too busy with her work as a senior physician that she had neglected her child. Ever since her divorce, she had been dealing with lawyers and her own personal heartbreak, she had forgotten to tend to Harry's need where only a mother could give. her recent transfer to Oakland Wood's general hospital had made her schedule even more hectic, she regretted having to leave Harry playing alone in the back yard while she meddled with her computer, her elder child, Gemma, upstairs God knows what she's up to, only to realise her son was in danger when she had a sudden cringe in her heart, a sudden cry for help, that rang through her head, from her baby boy, only a mother could hear.

 

"Mummy, I’m sorry," Harry said in a whisper, his hands on her chest, playing with the strands of her hair fallen from her loose bun.

 

"Its okay, love, just don't come near them anymore, okay, anytime at all when you see wolves, you don't go near them."

 

"But, why not?"

 

"Because, they're mean, and they can hurt you," Anne never liked werewolves. She could deal with other weres just not werewolves. Probably it’s the sense of ego in all the male dominants that she despises. Probably it was also because of their loyalty to their pack. Vampires have clans too, and the Styles family is known for the beauty, power and education. I guess that's why Anne didn't like wolves, they were merely dogs, she thought, loyal with no sense of logic. Blindly protecting the pack from anything that could change their ways, even when their ways are on the wrong.

 

"Don’t go near that boy again, you have to promise me, Harry," she said softly, narrowing her eyes strictly to her son's.

 

"But mum...”

 

Her voice changed with a sense of authority, "PROMISE ME, HARRY EDWARD STYLES."

 

His mother rarely raises her voice at him, and Harry didn’t like it. So he kept his head low and nodded slowly. Anne pulled Harry into a hug before moving, with her super fast movements, back to their new house at the junction before going into town.

 

She wanted to bring Harry away from them. Away from the boy werewolf. And probably herself away from the burgundy haired boy with blue eyes. Because her fangs throbbed around him. Harry wasn’t lying, there was something about Louis. His blood, it wasn't prominent to her and she had no idea how Harry could've had sensed it from far away, Louis' blood somehow smelt so... sweet, so...  _different_.

 

 


	2. You Again

Louis POV

 

" _You, my dear, are precious_...”

 

I forced my eyes open.

No way.

Not that dream again.

What the hell was that,  _again_?

 

I sat on my bed, my heart still thudding harshly against my chest, threatening to break free from its cage. My hair drenched of my own sweat, so it stuck to my forehead and I watched as my fingers tremble beyond my control. I shut my eyes again,  _tightly_ , telling myself it was just a dream. It wasn't real.

 

But why does it keep happening?

That dream?

Lately I felt like I've been dreaming of only that. It would sometimes starts off as a different dream but it will always end the same.

 

A man, in a black cloak, covering his whole body and his face. I could only see his pale ancient hands as he reached out to touch my face. His nails,  _yellowish_ , like it had been infected and _long_ , so long that it was bending downwards. It was so vivid. As his nails touched my skin, I could almost feel the tracing even after I had woken up.

It will always end the same.

His voice.

Ringing in my ears even after I had opened my eyes, even after I had been pull back to reality, even after I had woken up. His voice, soft but at the same time eerie, like those voices in horror movies that kept calling out the main hero to come towards it.

 

" _I’ve found you_."

 

My bedroom door sprang open and I nearly fell off my bed. Standing at my door frame, Zayn frowned, his skin was milky chocolate, his dark brown hair styled into a quiff uniformly to the front, and dark hazel eyes, I swear if you stare at it long enough, you'd fall in love. Zayn has this badass look on, with those signature varsity jacket he tend to wear regardless,even if its burning hot outside, those bleached skinnies and those dark brown boots. He has tattoos all up his arms and he had this weird obsession with piercings. Even so, the people who knew Zayn directly would know how humble, kind and sweet he is. He’s just sometimes vain.

 

"Your mum is pestering me to wake you up, but, I see you already did my job," Zayn said, smiling warmly at me, on hand on his waist the other holding a piece of burnt toast, “you okay, mate?"

I shook my head, feeling dizzy right after. Zayn approached my bed, his toast in his mouth as his hands went to feel my temperature.

"You’re all pale and cold, did you sleep with the windows up again?" his eyes moved to my windows, which was closed and locked by the way.

"I’m fine, really, I just had a nightmare," I said as I rub my fingers to my temple somewhat easing the throbbing pain in my head, “just get out so I can get dressed, okay?"

 

"Aye," each step he made on the wooden floor was amplified in my ears, making me grunt, as he made a twirl to turn to the door, he stopped when he reached the doorframe, “you sure you're up for school today? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine really, Zayn."

He nodded once, although I could tell he wasn't really sure of my answer. Typical Zayn not want to go to school any day.

 

As the door closed, I let out a loud sigh, dragging myself out of bed. I quickly washed my face at the sink, brushed my teeth, let my hair do a little flip and its already perfect before heading for my drawers. I took my usual dark blue cardigan, a white shirt and a pair of blue skinnies. I look like some flashy guy from London, but what can I say? I dressed differently than most of my pack that dressed up mostly in cropped tops, plaited pattern and khakis or shorts most of the time, besides Zayn, who had his share of love for clothes like me. 

 

But then again I had always been different.

Especially in my wolf form.

I have no idea how I can turn into a white wolf when my hair was as brown as a log.

 

The only person I was close to in my pack other than my family was Zayn. The others, they just looked at me differently.  _Yes_ , I have a different dad.  _Yes_ , my mother married the alpha so because they couldn't produce male heir therefore, I am the heir to the throne. But I was a sub. I wasn't a dominant. I didn't have the dominant genes, thus, I can’t be alpha.  _Zayn_ , on the other hand was a dominant, he was 12 when my parents took him, since his parents death, but my stepfather had no intention of giving him the alpha title as, well...Zayn, he wasn't the smartest, alright. He was strong, everyone admits that, he could throw a punch but he was too... hit first ask questions later. Mark has a temper but he had a good way of running the pack, keeping us safe, and he doesn’t seem to see it in Zayn, especially when our pack is the strongest, largest pack in Oakland Woods, ranging from 4 families with minimum of 5 family members each, yeah we have a few omegas talking shelter under our wing. 

 

So what my parents plan to do?

 

Marry me off to some dominant wolf from any other strong pack, so not only that my stepfather's heritage is continued, but we'll also have an additional pack since, there will be some unity going on between two.

I dread the day they find me a mate. Be a ' _wife_ ' to some cocky dominant who only cares about sex and conquering packs.

I doubt I'd be able to love him.

Because fuck, I had already fallen in love with someone else.  

My parents will never approve because he isn't a wolf. But a vampire.

And a vampire can't be alpha to the pack. Obviously.

 

Plus, my parents hate vampires. No, scratch that, the whole pack hate vampires. Our species had been on bad terms with theirs since ages ago. Let’s just hope no one declares war anytime soon because if so I won't be able to see him anymore. And it’s not like us seeing each other is something both our parents approve, no. I'd be damned if Mark finds out. I don't get why they're so over protective of me. I can't even go out to town without Zayn up my ass. I had to beg (more like grovel at their feet) them to let me go to school. I'm not about to sit around, doing housework like the other subs. subs are generally weaker, almost all subs' goal in life is to find a mate. I find it ridiculous. That’s why I tried my best in school, probably go to a fine university and actually, well, have a life.

 

"LOUIS YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!"

 

My mum’s voice startled me as I slowly put on my white converse. I grabbed my bag and jogged downstairs nearly crashing into Lottie who was so busy on her cell phone to notice me. As I came into the kitchen, Zayn flashed me a smile. My twin sisters were bickering with each other and my mum was at the stove while Olivia, an omega my mum took into to do the house work, was washing the dishes. A typical view of a weekday morning.

 

"Make sure to be back straight after school okay? No detours please. We have to discuss about you turning 18," she ordered, her hands on the spatula, flipping bacon while her eyes were focused on me.

" _muuuuum_ , can't I have just a normal party with normal music, normal cake and normal friends?" I whined, setting my bum on the stool near the counter, grabbing the plate Fizzy handed to me.

 "we're not normal, Lou, "Zayn snorted, earning a glare from me. dreading the fact that he is right. and what friends? Zayn scares them off every time a guy tries to get close to me. as if every single one of them has the attention of getting in my pants.

"honey. your father and I have something to discuss with you. okay?"

" _stepfather_ ," I corrected her. her eyes caught mine and for awhile I saw something in them. not anger, no. it was something different, like sadness? like there was something she's hiding for me and its killing her every moment she wasn't telling me. but I shrugged it off. I had the tendency to over think in every situation. Her eyes shifted and it moved to Zayn, who was finishing his glass of juice.

" just make sure he doesn't deviate from my order, Zayn."

" _aye aye_  ma'am," Zayn gave her a mock salute as I groaned, getting off from the stool after downing a bacon sandwich and giving my mum a peck on the cheek. Before I could turn around she managed to cup my cheeks.

"I  _love_  you, Louis, " she said, her eyes softened and I swear I saw it glistening. her fingers played with my hair and traced down my cheek. I put my hand over hers, smiling before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too, mum."

 

***

 

Students were running around trying to reach their classes just as the first bell rang. Zayn and I made in time for first period and it was history. We weren't the only wolves in the whole school though. There was Amelia and Adelia, the twin daughters of Red Rain pack's alpha. They were in year 7, strong shewolves and they had distinguishing bright green eyes. Red rain was the second largest pack next to us. Mark thinks the alpha is a wuss though, just because he prefers negotiations over physical solutions in settling problems. Then there was Reo, Aliyu and Thea from Moon Skin pack. Reo looked all tough guy with the Mohawk and biker boots. Everything about him screams alpha and if Moon Skin wasn't such a small pack, Mark would probably marry me off to him. Aliyu stays most of the time in the library, at his age he was already engaged to a Reo. Thea is Reo's sister, unlike her brother she's soft spoken and prefer to be around humans, and I think she just mated with Brett, the school's football star, which I doubt her father and brother knew about. 

 

Other weres are uncommon here in Oakland Woods. We’re not some big time city, heck we are only a small town in the middle of nowhere.

 

As Ms Gallingher entered the class room for history, every one fell silent. Usually I would pay attention to history, as it let me somehow travel the world even without getting up from my seat but not today. Today I felt kind of off. It was probably the nightmare. I couldn't stop thinking why the fuck would I have such a nightmare. I stared out the window as it started to pour. Oh how I wish I could just get out right now and dance in the rain. It’s always so refreshing. Before Ms Galligher notice me not paying attention, I quickly pretended to write some notes. Then I saw my wrists.

 

Two visible puncture wounds on my radial artery. 

The one who gave me these.

The one I fell in love with.

Harry Styles. 

Harry Edward Styles.

 

The beautiful vampire that caught my heart, the one I’ve been sneaking out, defying my parents after the incident by the lake just so I could talk to him, hear him and well, non romantically touch him. He didn't bite me ever since though, but he wouldn't get too close to me, as he was tempted to. He said I can stake him anytime if he ever tried to without my permission. We managed to keep our friendship when we got into primary together. But starting secondary, Harry's mother sent him to a prestigious boarding school, which I was only able to see him once every, what, three months. 

 

Before he left he said he loves me. 

With those glittering green eyes, he held my hands and confessed. 

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, could you please tell us the hierarchies in the Indian civilization?"

 

I was pulled back out of my trance. I gripped my wrist, where the puncture wounds were and answered nervously. Correctly, but nervously. Satisfied with my answer, Ms. Galligher continues her talk on the Indian civilization. I glanced over at Zayn who was giving me two thumbs up for the safe call. I can’t believe I let my mind drifted to Harry. 

 

Man, I miss him so much. 

Those nights I would sneak out just to go see him by the lake.

Heck we didn’t do anything. Trust me. We were really close friends.

The only time we kissed was when the night he had to leave. 

I cried like a baby. 

The connection I had with that airhead of a vampire was really special I didn't know why,

 

Probably what he said was right. The reason why Harry was the only one, who could track my scent miles away, was probably because he was my mate. Still, find it hard to believe though. 

 

I didn't break his heart or anything. I just told him I don't believe in long distance relationships. So he went away. And it hurts like crap. My heart aches every time I think about him. My stomach did a little flip and I had this longing for his touch. 

 

"Stop thinking of me, you idiot."

I nearly fell off my seat when I heard that voice.

"Harry?" I thought back. Looking around the classroom, but it was only filled with constipated faces of classmates trying to get a hold on Ms. Galligher's lecture.

"Look outside the window."

So I did. And far at the trees there was this figure in a raincoat. All drenched. But somehow, I could see those green eyes, those lips smiling at me, and he waved. My jaw dropped. I glanced back to see Zayn mouthing ‘what’s going on’ at me. Zayn knew about me and Harry but he wasn't too keen on the idea of me meeting up with someone who could probably suck me up dry. Who could blame him? My parents would have his head if anything happened to me.

 

I raised my hand and asked to be excused. I could feel Zayn's eyes followed me but I ignored it completely. Once I was out of the classroom, I increased my pace and head towards the back door. Cool air breezed in as both doors opened but Harry was nowhere in sight and my heart gave me a little cringe. Could it be just my imagination? No way. His voice... it sounded so...

"..Real?"

 

I turned and immediately I stared into Harry's big eyes. There he was standing in front of me. Looking ever so dashing in his blazer and white shirt inside with black skinnies paired with white sneakers (I have completely no idea how he managed to stay dry). His huge smile, flashing his dimples that could melt anyone away. There he was alright. My heart is threatening to break free again. There he was ever so perfect.

 

And here I was. 

 _Stunned_.


	3. Promises Made and An Unexpected Encounter

Louis POV

 

" _Haz_ -," I chocked. Having seeing those bright green eyes stare back into mine. That curls longer than it was before the last time I saw him. Those dimples, oh dear, it’s so _deep_ ; I can actually hide in there. Harry was the definition of perfection. His milky skin just suit any colour he was wearing, and those muscles hiding in those clothes, lean, not too big but enough to get my salivary gland working. Which at that moment, I gulped seeing him.

 

"You look well, Lou," his voice as husky as how I remembered, he smirked and inched closer. I can smell his cologne from here, oh damn it, he smelled _nice_. I stiffened. I hate this. I can’t be normal with him anymore ever since he admitted he loved me more than a friend. It’s probably because he made me realise my real feelings about him. And I'm not saying he isn't old enough to think about these things but he is a vampire.

 

Vampires don’t mate with wolves.

 

My pack will have my head and his clan will have his too.

 

I'm not saying there wasn't any history on it, it had, but it rarely happens in big powerful clans where heritage matters more, like money.

 

Harry should be aware that _both_  of us won’t work. Even as friends. And it makes me real sad to think about it so I ended up feeling my tears escape my eyes when I saw him standing in front of me right then.

 Harry's face changed and he immediately wrapped his arms around me. My heart fluttered on how safe I felt, even in the arms of someone who could actually suck my whole blood out of my body leaving me limp,  _dead_ , but still, Harry was different. And I loved being in his arms. Harry wasn't dead. He wasn't one of those monsters humans tell their children to be afraid of. No. vampires have that tendency but not Harry. Harry was gentle and kind hearted, better than some humans. Not a monster, that's for sure. As I leaned in on his chest, I could actually hear his heartbeat... Harry wasn't dead. He was born through a mother. He was just like any other species. Humans, weres, banshees  _etcetera_.

 

That's the main difference between purebred vampires and halfblood vampires.

 

Their warmth, their life.

 

"What’s wrong, Lou? Are you not happy to see me?" he asked, his breath on my neck as his hands rub circles on my back. I tensed as it sent shivers up my spine. My tears had stopped and I snuggled my face at the crook of his neck.

"I am, ' I started, surprised at how pathetic I sounded. I pushed him away just a little bit so I can stare into those green gems of his. His lips curled into a smile. He’s son good looking it should be a sin. “I’m so happy that you're here. But what are you doing _here_!? You’re supposed to be in-"

 

He stopped me mid sentence as he crashed his lips into mine. I stood there baffled for one moment before my brain started to kick in that I was kissing harry. At school. In the middle of the hallway. Where the bell could ring any minute sending a sea of people out of their classrooms, catching us in the act. He pulled his lips away and I just stare at him still, too shocked to do anything.

 

"I take it, it’s a bad idea to do that as your birthday present since you're not returning my kiss,” he said, disappointed, rubbing the trail of tears on cheeks with his thumb.

 

 "No...no its not, "I pulled the collar of his shirt, before moving my hands at the back of his head, bringing his face closer to mine. His lips parted, his warm breath on my lips, “I like my birthday present a lot."

 

Our lips met again. But it was rougher than before. Both of us parted our mouths, our tongue battling each other as our hands wondered off, Harry's hands settled down on my waist while I tugged his curls, earning a moan from him. I sucked on his fangs and he tightened his grip on me, pulling ne closer, our members grinding. His tongue grazed my teeth and I admit defeat, permitting him entry in my mouth. I let out soft muffled moans against his mouth as his tongue explore ever crook of mine.

 

The worries fade away. The pressure I had in finding a mate, the dangers we may face if we were to be find out. The threat I might receive from a clan of blood sucking vampires and my own pack. It all disappeared as I felt Harry's hands on my skin, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I felt somehow... safe and complete. I felt a tent forming in my pants and I knew I had to stop.

 

"Harry, no," I let a breath escape as Harry attacked my neck, he settled in one spot before sucking on it. I bit my lip, preventing a loud moan to escape as it felt so  _good_.

 

"Haz-, love, not here,” I gasped, pushing him gently, he tore his lips from my skin but his hands remained on my waist. His lips reddened, swollen, and I guess mine looked the same.

 

"I want to mate with you, Lou,” he said, breathless from the kiss.

 

I found myself laughing at how cheesy it sounded. Like in one of those weird werewolves novels. It somehow sounded so traditional. And it was coming from Harry, a vampire. He could've just said he wanted to have  _sex_  instead of saying  _mate_. But I knew it meant different. Mate is the term used in our pack which means marry. Not just have sex but yes,  _marry_  that person. Hearing harry said that made me feel a lot of different feelings inside. Most of it was happiness but there was a great amount of sorrow and fear because as soon as the kiss ended, my senses kicked in. telling me how this is really wrong.

 

"Harry, we can't-"

"Don’t say that!"

 

We were suddenly forced apart as I felt strong arms pushing me back. Zayn pounced on Harry and they both fell onto the ground, Harry on top of Zayn.

"Zayn, stop!" I nearly screamed.

"You’re stupid to force Lou into anything he doesn't want to, blood sucker," he hissed at Harry. His hands gripping on to Harry's shirt as he pushed him back to the ground.

“I didn't force him to do anything, Malik."

I knew I needed to interfere before things get out of hand when I saw Harry's green eyes turned red and he started barring his fangs.

"Zayn, get off him, please?" I tried pulling Zayn away but it appeared harder than it looks. A sub’s power is nothing compared to a dominant.

 

Reluctantly, Zayn let the curly haired vampire go, backing off as Harry's eye colour returned to its natural green and he was able to get up. Both of them narrowed their eyes at each other and I rolled my eyes, irritated. Zayn fixed the varsity jacket that nearly fell off his shoulders and Harry wiped the angle of his mouth. 

 

"I'll see you tonight, Lou, at our usual spot," Harry kept his eyes on Zayn's for the moment before looking into mine. I just nodded to that, hearing Zayn muttered something underneath his breath. Harry seemed satisfied with my answer before he left through the door to the outside where it was still raining.

 

"You are  _not_  going," Zayn finally said.

I kept my gaze low, my hands in my pocket as I bit my lips.

"Louis, you are not going. I let you off for too long, I can't do this anymore. Your parents will skin  _me_  and then skin _you_  if they ever find out!"

“I don't know anymore, Zayn”

"Yes, yes you do! You leave that leech,  _obey_  your parents and  _marry_  the alpha material they choose for you!"

"I've been obeying my parents my whole life, Zayn!" I heard my own voice cracked and Zayn's expression softened, “you have to understand, you're my best friend. The only true friend. I love Harry!"

 

"Lou... it’s not just the pack I'm worried about, it’s you, too! Something might happen to you and I'm not saying this because your parents made me take care of you but because you're like a brother to me! I don't want anything to happen to you or I won’t forgive myself!"

 

"Nothing will happen, Zayn," I grabbed the side of his arms. Zayn's eyebrows scrunched, he narrowed his eyes on me, “please, let me see him one more time, I promise. One more time, I'll tell him off, and you don't have to worry anymore!" I practically begged, strained my eyes trying to contain the tears for escaping. 

 

Zayn let out a sigh before cupping my cheeks. I held his hands in mine now, biting my lip nervously as he just watched me for awhile. 

 

"One. Last. Time. no more talking to him, no more calling him, no more seeing him. I’ve been letting you off for so long, Lou," he finally said. I nodded gratefully, pulling him into a hug. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing, hugging me back. I realised I was shaking, Zayn held me tighter. I realised I was crying, and he whispered encouragement in my ear. Something about, I’ll find someone else. Someone whom my parents would approve. Someone who will bring good to the pack.

 

The last thing he whispered really made my heart cringe. My tears unstoppable that I kept on sobbing even until the bell rang.

 

"If Harry really loves you, he would let you go."

 

 

***

 

 

The walk back from school took ages. It’s most probably because I was dragging my feet, my eye focused on the ground; the pavement seemed more interesting than the world. Zayn walked further upfront from me, but still I could see him turn around a few times to make sure I don't run off. The weather, after the rain stopped, seemed so nice for a run or a walk in the park but my mind and body wasn't in for it. Not even nature cheered me up.

 

I wanted to see Harry.

So badly. 

I wanted him to hold me. 

To tell me it was okay, everything will somehow get better.

But I knew it won’t. 

 

No matter how excited I am about seeing him tonight, I couldn't shake the fact that it'll all be over after. I won’t be able to see him anymore. His mesmerizing eyes, his smile accompanied by his dimples, his soft husky voice, and yes, his scent. Harry's  _scent_. Mostly drowned in his cologne, but distinct sexy vampire smell. I won’t be able to anymore. I promised Zayn and I promised my parents.   

 

I couldn’t be selfish anymore. 

It’s for the pack.

We’re wolves.

And nothing comes before the pack.

Not even love. 

 

Thinking about how I’d be treated if Mark exiled me, sent my Goosebumps rising. A sub's worst nightmare is to become an omega. Especially an omega without a pack to protect him. He would be treated as anyone's wish. Pushed around, jumped or worst,  _defiled_. No rights. No power. Mark, wont exile me, right? He took in omegas that needed his help; he wouldn't abandon his own stepson to be damned outside the pack. Right?

 

Right?

 

I was so into my thoughts that all I heard was a loud,  _WATCH OUT_  from Zayn before someone crashed onto me and I fell to the ground. A loud  _OOMF_  escaped from me as that person's body fell on top of me. Zayn came running to me as I managed to prop myself up with my elbows. The person lay limp on me so I shook him a bit, watched as he stirred before lifting his face to meet mine.

 

He was  _beautiful_. 

 

Blonde hair covering his head. His skin, pale and clear of any imperfections. And his eyes, big blue ones. Blue crystals that could light up any room were staring back at me, in an expression that screamed  _fear_. He was scared. I tried to hold him but he slept my hand away, pushing his feet, dragging his bum away from me. 

 

"Hey, hey, we won’t hurt you!" I told him softly. My cheeks reddened as I realised he was butt naked. Not a single thread covering his perfectly lean small body. I leaned in slowly, opening my arms, trying to earn his trust, “I’m Louis, and this is Zayn. What’s your name?" as I said that I pointed my thumb to Zayn, who was kneeling beside me, captured by the astonishing beauty that sat in front of us.

 

"I--," he stuttered, “I think I’m Niall, " his blue eyes shifted from meeting mine to Zayn's and back to mine. He had his knees to his chest, his arms wrapping around it. I couldn’t help but to think he looked like a little broken child. 

 

"You think?" Zayn asked, crossing his arms. The boy nodded nervously.

"What happened to you, Niall?"

His eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking hard, trying to recall how did he ended up bumping into us.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember!?" Zayn snapped. I punched him in the arm, earning a scowl.

 

"Do you want to come with us? We can help you?" I offered, hoping he would say yes. It’s too dangerous for a beautiful boy like him to be wondering around, not wearing anything especially when it’s getting dark out. So I extended my hand. Waited patiently for him to relax, keeping my expression soft.

 

He watched it nervously for a moment. Biting his lips. His eyes shifting from time to time. But then he grabbed it. And we lead him home.

 

The rest of the way back I was trying to come up with some kind of explanation on how to tell my parents I brought a stray person home. 


	4. Be My Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : Contains Smut

Louis POV

 

Niall looked smaller and even frailer on the chair in the kitchen surrounded by mostly wolves. Mark sat across him; my mother was standing over Mark, putting a hand on his shoulder. Zayn stood slightly far behind Niall, his back to the wall, one foot up and his arms crossed over his chest. ever since we arrived home, Zayn hadn't tore his eyes away from Niall, who was wearing only Zayn's varsity jacket to hide his flawless, marble like skin.

I sat on the chair next to Niall, with one hand over his as he cried himself out. Who wouldn't cry? Mark was spatting insults at him, pressuring him to remember who he was and how he had gotten into Oakland Woods, but all he could do is shook his head, telling him the last thing he remembered was crashing onto me.

Everyone was sure Niall, was a were. A werewolf? Probably? None of us was able to detect his identity. It was as if there was a lingering smell around him that prevented our senses to come to the conclusion of what he is. But we were sure, he was a were. He didn't know it himself. He doesn't even remember how to shift. All he remembered was his name and someone telling him to keep running forwards out of the woods, telling him he would somehow meet me.

"He can’t stay," Mark announced, all of us snapped our heads to him. His voice was calm but stern, causing Niall to whimper, his grip tightened on his thigh as I gripped his hand to assure him it'll be alright. Before I could even open my mouth to speak, to defend Niall, Zayn already did that for me.

 

"But, Alpha, he has nowhere else to go!"

 

"Its none of our business," Mark shook his head and got up, my mother backed away from him a little bit, clasping her hands, “we can’t take him in, he doesn't remember anything and it is already a bad sign. We can’t be putting threats on our pack, not with pups around. Not when Louis is...” he stopped. I lifted my head up, meeting his eyes but he shifted it away, looking at my mother.

 

"Not when I’m what?" I stood up too, pressuring Mark with my eyes, "mum?" and then moved to narrowing my eyes at my mother who looked away as my eyes caught hers.

What is going on?

What are they keeping from me?

And again, before I could speak, Zayn slammed the table, startling Niall, who jumped a bit, so I pulled him into my arms, surprised that he buried his face onto my chest.

"You can’t do this to him! You can’t throw him out! He would die out there!"

 

The sudden rise in Zayn's voice caused me to lower my body, sliding down the chair, hugging Niall, who was shaking. If he was a were of any kind, he too would be a sub. A sub will immediately sense the dominant authority. Especially when the dominant is angry, their hormones will go crazy, and subs, like us, can sense that, not that it’s a good thing, it's like our defense mechanism, a dominant will fight back, while submissives retreat. Dominants, thus the term, are naturally more authoritative to the submissive. Zayn is not a sub, which explains how he was able to stand up against Mark, but still, he had never raised his voice like that to our alpha. This was, I can confidently say, the first time ever, and it scared me.

"The last time I remembered, you are NOT the alpha here, kid," Mark retorted, walking over to Zayn, who didn't even back down as Mark growled low in his throat, his fists clenching. Honestly speaking, Mark could rip Zayn's head off any time. There was a reason why he became Alpha. No one dared to challenge him after what he did to Matthias, his own brother. The weaker wolf challenged him for the alpha position and the next day, Matthias' body was hung upside down on the oak tree just at the entrance of our estate land. A warning to those who wanted to ever mess with the Emmerald pack. Olivia was Matthias' wife, Mark took her in because he felt bad for the now omega, and for his brother's selfishness in challenging him.

"I'm not disrespecting you, alpha,” Zayn admitted and dropped his hands to his sides, still, his eyes still locked to Matthias. “I’m just saying it’s probably right, to help him, let him stay for a few nights, at least until he is able to recollect himself."

for awhile they just had a long death stare towards each other until Mark tore his eyes away from Zayn and moved to Niall, who was peeking from my arms but then hid his face again as Mark's glare caught him. Mark let out a loud sigh; the air seemed to calm down a bit as both the dominants retreated. Mum came up to Mark and whispered something before nodding. Zayn smiled at me reassuringly but the whole time, I was sure he was staring at Niall.

 

"Okay."

All of us sighed in relief; Niall was able to lift his head up from hiding.

"But just until we get this sorted out. I don’t feel good about this! AT ALL!" and Mark stormed out of the kitchen.

 

Mum came over by me before giving me a kiss on the forehead; she then cupped Niall's face. He flinched for a moment, but then realised, my mother's touch was always warm and comforting, so he relaxed, his big eyes staring into my mum. She placed a kiss on his forehead, got up, pats Zayn on the shoulder and went out, following Mark.

Zayn dropped on the chair, releasing a loud sigh of relief. He then covered his face with his hands, as if thanking god for giving him another day after what happened. Everyone knew well than to mess with Mark, even Zayn. So we were surprised when he stood up for Niall, a broken beauty whom he barely knew.

 

"Why did you help me?" Niall finally spoke, his voice timid, I didn’t think he realised I was still holding him. It’s not that I mind, I actually quite like it. It gave me some sort of a big brother feeling, like I felt with my sisters. Something different than the others, as they always tend to be over protective of me for I have no idea what reason.

 

“I don't know, mate, “Zayn reached out to touch Niall's cheek, which turned red immediately,” something so pretty shouldn't be wondering out alone. You’re like Louis."

"OI, what does that mean!? I can pretty much take care of myself!" I retorted, punching Zayn in the arm.

"Oh yeah, you let a kid vampire bite you on your first day meeting him!"

My eyes widened immediately.

Harry!

I was supposed to meet him tonight by the lake!

Holy shi-!

 

I stood up immediately. Niall sat back onto his sit and had this puzzled look on him. I took the mug of tea I had made just to calm myself down and settling it gently into the sink. Before I could even throw myself out through the back door, Zayn grabbed me by the arm, pulling me so I halted. I looked back to his face, a concerned expression was written all over. And it kind of made me feel bad but it wasn't as strong as what I felt for Harry right now.

"Be back before sunrise. Or I'll run a search party," Zayn warned, his grip tightened around my arm,” and remember, Lou, one last time."

I nodded reluctantly, agreeing to the last line. He released my arm and I stumbled down the backyard.

 

***

 

As my foot touched the ground, I dropped my clothes and immediately changed. My muscles and bones shifting, stretching, and pulling, every inch of pain felt gone within seconds. I could feel my nose elongated into a nuzzle and white fur coming out through my every pore. I felt my pace increased as I dropped on four legs, and my senses sharpened. I could smell Harry as I came closer to the lake.

Harry was waiting by the water bank when I reached. I immediately shifted back into my human form, giving him a hug from the back. He didn't flinch at all. It wasn't surprising. Harry could sense my scent anywhere in Oakland Woods. Only me. that's how he knew I was coming, that's how he knew most of the time I was around, knowing where to find me. He couldn't explain why my blood's scent was so special to him. Neither can I.

Harry turned, his hands on my waist, pulling me closer as he planted a warm lingering kiss on my forehead.

"I knew you'd come," he said confidently.

"You always cocky, Styles," I scoffed, absently playing with his loose curls. The full moon shone so bright that Harry's green eyes sparkled in front of me.

Harry leaned in to kiss me and he caught me by surprise when he pulled away almost immediately from the kiss.

"Louis, I’m going to see your parents,” he said bluntly, my jaw dropped.

"What!? What are you talking about!? Are you high? Please tell me you're high! You must've taken some drug addicts blood! You can’t-!" he placed a finger over my lips, silencing me immediately.

"I love you," he confessed, it was like déjà. The last time he confessed to me the moon was shining brightly under us too, and he had the same look in his eyes that told me he wasn't lying. Only on that day, I turned him down, I turned and ran away. But not today, today I gripped his hand, indirectly telling him, I’m not going anywhere.

"I love you too, Haz. But why? Why my parents?"

"I want to see them;” Harry cupped my face with his large hands, "to ask them permission for you. I want you to be my mate."

I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears and I know, Harry could too. Part of me was happy that he was brave enough to face a pack of wolves just so he could have my hand in, well, mating does mean marriage. But the other part of me was worried of what my parents would say. Knowing Mark, he would take it as if Harry was trying to challenge his authority. If he doesn't kill Harry, Mark would hurt him. And I don't want that. I just can’t..

"No, Haz, they'll kill you!" I protested, trying to turn away but Harry held my arms back, pulling me back into his embrace.

"I’ll fight for you! I maybe a year younger than you, but I’m stronger than most of the living creatures on earth! I’m a pure blood!"

"That’s not the point, Haz! I don't want you getting hurt!" I retorted, curl up my fingers into a fist, punching Harry on the chest but he doesn't seem at all hurt by that.

"I won’t, Louis, I won’t, " he leaned in on me, his mouth hovering over mine, our nose touching. His hot breath against my face caused goosebumps all over me. His hands wondered lower down to my bum, settling it there, pulling me closer so that our crotches were touching. I gasped as his hardened member was felt against mine, " I want you to be mine and mine only, Louis."

Instead of kissing me, he leaned away with a smirk on his face. He began walking, pulling me by my hand. I felt myself still red, my heart still beating fast. There was something about Harry that I just simply couldn't resist. The friendship we had built over these past year, seemed so long ago and it seems that now, we've always loved each other, in a less friendly way. It was way too comfortable. Too perfect that it was scary.

We came a across a small cabin by the lake. It was abandoned, I knew it because it used to be owned by a family of humans. Apparently after the elders died the new generation preferred the city life, so they left their ancestor's cabin unattended. One thing about humans I don't like. They tend to forget their roots once happiness and money had been achieved.

The door creaked as Harry opened it, leading me inside. It was mostly empty, I could even smell the air filled with dust. What’s left of the living area was a sofa and a coffee table covered in white cloth. Over the counter we were able to see the small abandoned kitchen area. Along the short hallway, three doors stood and Harry opened the first one. There was a queen sized bed, instead of looking dusty and ready to fall apart any moment, it was covered with a clean white bed sheet, red rose petals scattered on it and two red pillows, there were two candles lit on the night stand giving out a dim glow.

"What is all this?" I couldn't help myself from asking that question even though I was pretty aware of the situation. I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped. This was far too cheesy. Like something that came out of a girl's romance novel. Yes, I am a sub which means I’m close to being a romantic-loving girl, but still, I didn't expect this. Harry was pretty capable of doing this, but I didn't expect it to be for me.

Instead of answering me, Harry crashed his lips onto mine. His lips soft and wet, and his kiss this time was more demanding. He pried my mouth open, sliding his tongue in, invading my mouth earning a moan from me. My hands crawled up to his hair, tugging on the curls with my fingers as he wondered his hands over my chest.

Well I was completely naked. There’s no hiding the boner ever since we met at the lake.

I was lost in his kiss, I felt the mattress behind me as Harry pushed me gently on the bed, our lips still connecting. Harry leaned down in between my legs as his thumbs caressed my cheeks. He took my wrists and pinned me down to the bed, causing a whimper to escape my mouth, my submissive wolf was taking over me. I wanted to be dominated as it comes naturally.

"I’m sorry if this will hurt you, " Harry said as I helped him undid his shirt, " us vampires have a problem in controlling our strength while, you know, mating."

"You obviously don't know how rough wolves can be," I chuckled, his shirt was off and I admired the muscles that was underneath that milky white skin of his. I traced my fingers from his collarbone down to his chest, his abs, and yanked down his boxers. (When had he taken off his pants anyway, didn't matter). His glory lived up to what stood in his upper body and I gulped. The little boy that nearly killed me when I was nine was standing here butt naked his mighty glory staring back at me, and I felt suddenly embarrassed of what I had to offer. I felt my cheeks burn, but before I could hide myself Harry had cupped my face, holding me in position.

"You’re beautiful, Louis, " his fingers ran through my hair, "don't be nervous."

"Am NOT!" I protested.

"Your heart beat is not agreeing with you."

My cheeks felt warm and my eyes flickered for a moment. This kid has thus huge grin on me and I don't think I can resist smacking him.

"Shut it, and kiss me."

Our lips collided again, this time I took the chance to slide my tongue into his mouth as saw him trembled, moaned, as my tongue flicked his sensitive fangs. My mouth moved to kissing his jaw and then up to his ears, biting on his earlobe, hearing him hiss.

"Don’t hold back, " I whispered.

"Louis.."

I tilted my head back onto the pillow, giving him the space he needed on my neck. His lips left hot kisses down to my chest, where he latched them onto a nipple. I moaned breathlessly as he bit and pulled while his hand pinching the other. "Mmmh, Haz.," I pressed him to my chest, my toes curling into the bed sheet. His hands played at my entrance, Harry moved up to my throat, raking his fangs to my teeth and I shuddered. He looked IP at me with those green gems, almost begging me to have a taste of my blood.

"Just remember to stop, okay?" I murmured.

"I won’t hurt you, Lou."

As his fangs dug into me, his finger invaded me from behind, I gasped and clenched onto the bed sheet. "It hurts..!" I whined, I didn't know which hurt more, my neck or the fact that now he had two fingers inside me, thrusting deep in me, stretching my entrance.

"Harry..!," I let out a breathless cry when he finally pulled his fangs and his fingers out.

"You taste so.. Sweet, so.. Different, Lou, no blood tastes like yours," he whispered against my ear.

I suddenly felt even more different. My body felt hot and I was sweating double than I did. My muscles twitched, my legs spread, and I was pulling Harry down on me so I could grind him onto my aching member.

"What’s happening?" I gasped, a whimper followed as I felt my member twitch. Harry hands fell on my skin and it was as if I his touch was electrifying, my body trembled. It was an addictive feeling, I wanted him to touch me even more.

"Vampires, when we're mating, we are able to release a certain amount of aphrodisiac to the ones we bite. Our fangs are special."

"You drugged me?"

"don't put it that way, " Harry chuckled," I’ll make your first time the most memorable."

His lips went back to nipping on my neck, and every senses that I felt was amplified. As single touch of Harry's skin left a trail of electrifying warmth, sending me into a moaning mess. Harry hovered over me protectively as I he had my legs spread and my body arched, the tip of his member teasing my entrance.

A warm smile curled up his face as he pushed into me. A partial scream escaped my mouth as I was forced open. My whole body trembled, my muscles stretched, torn and tightened around Harry. I dug my fingers into Harry's back. Gasp after gasp left me when Harry adjusted himself in me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. His warm breath against my ear.

I grunted, surprised that the pain mixed with pleasure was almost suffocating me. After a while, I managed to relax a little and Harry pushed deeper, another breathless cry escaped from me.

"Its okay, you're okay, Lou," Harry kept whispering, caressing my hair as he started to thrust, and sometimes he would gently brush the tears that shed. The overwhelming pain disappeared soon enough and pleasure reigned as I felt his member brushed something inside me. as his pace increased, his thrusts gets harder and I was only left to moan his name aloud, my legs crossed over him, my nails probably leaving marks on his back. From time to time, Harry would dug his fangs into my throat, another set of adrenaline rush went through me and I found myself screaming for more.

I reached my peak first. I felt my load released, I screamed into Harry's mouth as he kept it against mine. Harry continues riding me, his heavy groans turned to short pants and he released in me. I shuddered, my head tilted back as I let the feeling of ecstasy filled me. We kept our fingers laced around each other as we slumped on the bed. Tired.

My eye lids getting heavier, I wasn't able to move any part of my body.

The last thing I heard before drifting into sleep was Harry's voice, saying how much he loves me.


	5. Taken

Louis POV

 

 

No, not this again.

Someone, wake me up!

Please!

Harry?

Please, wake me up!

 

I couldn't move. I mouth throat felt so dry and with every effort I tried to let my voice out, it stung. It stung so bad that I could feel tears forming in my eyes. My hands pulled over my head by and my legs were tied together by an unknown force. I was wearing white, a loose shirt on my body, it was huge that it hung nicely just below my crotch, protecting my decency just merely a few inches. The background of the dream was also white.

White...

So white that I could see nothing in the distance. Nothing that I could make out. White was supposed to be the colour of purity but I felt nothing pure of this place. I know somewhere within, there was darkness lurking. It sent my heart on over drive. I panted. My breathing short and vigorous as a figure approached me from far. He wasn't walking; he was as if floating in the air. Approaching me, with every blink I made he came nearer and nearer.

 

Harry, please wake me up.

I hate this.

I didn't like him at all.

I knew what's going to happen next.

It had happen every time I had fallen asleep at night.

This dream. It always felt so real.

 

I couldn't see his eyes but I could feel them burning a hole through me. He would then trace his long nails down my face, leaving trails of shiver on my body. But in this particular dream it was different. It was different from what I dreamt about him before. This time he leaned in, his cold breath on my ear, his hand gripped my neck, chocking me before running down to my chest. He stopped his hand on my abdomen, just right below my belly button; a smile crept on his face showing what's left of his yellowish black teeth.

 

I squirmed a little, the unpleasant smell coming from his mouth burned my eyes, and I was going to puke.

"I’m closer to you than you think, precious."

My heart threatened to jump out through my throat. I gripped my hands into a fist, gritted my teeth as I watch him laugh.

What do you mean?

Who are you!?

"You look just like your mother." he whispered as his fingers ran down my skin, the other hand kept on my abdomen, pushing me back to the invisible wall behind me.

My mother? That’s the first time someone had told me. No one ever told me that I looked like anyone in my family. Especially in my wolf form. I didn't know my biological father either. He never shows up in my life, and I asked mum once, it made her cry all day. So I never did actually pressure her to answer me. All my life my father figure was Mark. And though he might not be the type who shows his affection, I guess he really did care for me? Or he only did all the things he done for me just so I could bring good to the pack? Nevertheless, he gave my mum, my sisters and I food, clothes and protection so I have no right to question his intentions either. I guess.

 

"Don’t worry, precious, I'll come get you soon."

That statement made me whimper as I felt something clenched my stomach. What does he mean he's going to come and get me? What is he anyway? Why was he haunting my dreams and why does he keep calling me precious.

 

"And I'll kill the person that deflowered my precious."

 

Another shook and I opened my eyes to a pair of green gems. Harry. His eyebrows furrowed as he shook me again. He was saying something but I couldn't hear nor register what he's saying because all I heard was a loud ringing sound in my ear. As if someone had exploded a bomb next to me.

 

"Lou! Are you okay? Answer me!"

 

Everything finally kicked me all at once. My senses came back to me. It was super amplified and was accompanied by a sudden throb in my head. I groaned. Lifting my hands up to rub my temples. I moved a bit and my whole back started to sting, like I had been crushed by something so heavy that my groan became louder added with a few cusses. Then it hit me. What I had done last night with Harry. I peeked through my squinting eyes, there were feathers everywhere, the bed is slightly tilted to the side, indicating that we've somehow managed to break the legs of the bed.

"Lou?"

I focused to the boy in front of me. His hair all messy, curls tangled and untangled, going haywire. He sat without shame, naked, straddling me.

"You had a nightmare?" he asked gently, his thumb rubbing my cheeks.

"Yeah... I've been getting a lot lately. It seemed so real...”

 

_I'll kill the person that deflowered you._

 

I froze as that same voice rang in my ear. Harry could see the terror in my face as he too suddenly looked surprised. He held both of my hands but I pulled mine away from him. The hurt face he flashed after made my heart cringe. I didn't mean it at all. Be it anything, I want to hold him for eternity. Something was definitely haunting me. And that something is definitely going to hurt Harry. Either way. I have to get away from him. If my parents don't kill him, this sick person is going to. Being near me endangers him. So I had to. I had to. There is now way we're ever going to be together. It was wrong in the first place. A vampire couldn't mate with wolves. If I were a shewolf, who could possibly give birth to abominations, the Triad would hunt me down.

"I have to go," I said coldly, pushing him to the side, holding my tears back. God, it killed me to do this. I want to cuddle with him. Post sex cuddle. Where we just hold each other and talk about the weather, the sex and the future. Then we could have breakfast together, spend the whole day just being around each other and as the sunsets, make love again till morning. It’s too good to be true. Like I've said before, too perfect it scared me.

 

"Can’t you stay for just a little while?"

"No, I'm sorry, Haz.”

"Can we see each other again then?"

I stopped in the living area, feeling him standing just a foot away from me. I closed my eyes and I could picture him. He’d look just like how he did the last time I turned him down. Those eyes glistening, tears threatening to fall, the way he frowned. Everything about it just killed me inside.

"I can't. I can't, Haz."

"Lou, I love you."

“you think I'm doing this because I don't!?" I snapped, turning to face him slightly startled to the sudden raise in my voice, “Harry... I'm not doing this because I don't love you. I do. I love you so much. But we can never be together. You have to understand that."

"Why do you keep saying that!?"

"Because it’s the truth!"

"No! It’s because you're too afraid to defend what you want! You’re always that push over everyone uses! You’re too bothered about pleasing everyone else that you don't mind suffering for it! Even your family! Your alpha doesn't give two shits about you! He wants a successor for his line! That’s all he cares about! Me, I want you! As a mate! Nothing else!!"

I was too stunned to come up with some sarcastic return, I just ended up retorting, “I’m not a push over!!"

he cocked an eyebrow, crossed his arms and he weighed himself on one foot before saying," you gave a kid your just met to drink your blood just because he put on the puppy dog eyes."

 

My blood boiled. Why is he being so difficult? Can’t he just rationalise that we can't happen. That all we'll ever be is just trouble. It’ll be a lot more of a hassle if we continue our normal daily lives, pretending last night ever happened.

Last night. Never happened.

We never met.

We never fell in love.

My heart was raging a war against my brain.

Instead of saying anything I turned and reached for the door. Ignoring the fact that he called my name. I turned he knob and was shocked by who was standing in the front porch.

"Zayn?"

The sun shone ever so dimly from the thick forest fog. I knew I was in trouble. I promised Zayn I’d be back before sunrise. I've completely forgotten about it. Being with Harry, I lost all my senses. All I see is him and all I ever think about is him. he's too damn perfect for me and trust me, I'm not surprised if he'll be the death of me. Zayn stood there completely naked which suggested he had changed to find me. Niall stood just behind him, fully clothed in Zayn's long sleeved sweater that looked humongous on him, a pair of shorts that presumed used to be mine but he was barefooted, no traces of mud or grass on it, which suggested that he had mounted on Zayn, since he's wolf form, is a majestic black wolf.

Zayn narrowed his eyes on me, and lifted my chin up.

I knew what he was looking at. I knew the fact that I was covered in love bites and on my neck has probably a lot more than one vampire's fangs puncture wounds.

"You had sex with him." Zayn muttered, which sounded more like a statement than a question. He then went and took my arm, examining the blue black bruise on my arm that was shaped into a human hand grabbing me. He fumed. I could see it in his face, the way his eyes threatened to bulge out of his sockets and the way he gritted his teeth with his fists clenching.

"Zayn, no!"

I was too late. Zayn immediately shifted. A black wolf darted towards Harry and with a force so great, that the whole cabin rattled, Zayn pinned him down on the floor. The sharp claws of Zayn's paw dug into Harry's porcelain skin. Harry hissed as blood began to ooze out from the wounds but he didn't seem to fight back. His eyes just stared back into Zayn's.

 

"I promised your parents I’d keep you a virgin until they find you a worthy mate! But it seems you had been deflowered by this leech!" Zayn growled, baring his sharp carnivorous teeth at Harry.

“I love him. And we mated! There’s nothing you can do! What’s done is done!" Harry retorted, lifting his head from the ground only to be pushed back harshly, slammed, till the wooden floors creaked. Harry could fight back but I don't know why he wasn't bothered this time.

"Don’t fight me, boy! I can kill you in seconds!"

"Zayn that's enough!! You're hurting him!" I tried run to them, at least get Zayn off Harry but as soon as Zayn turned and growled at me, all I could do was whimper, and lowered my head. My wolf had always been a little shaken up around Zayn's. That shows how much power Zayn had, it’s just unbelievable Mark didn't want him to be alpha.

"And you, Louis, you should've known better! You reek of him!! How are you supposed to come back home!? Mark certainly could smell you've been with him! He would have your head!! And his!! And mine!!"

"I'm sorry, Okay!?" I finally let out, my tears were already shedding down my cheeks as I nervously rub the back of my neck, “I’m sorry I fell in love with someone I cant have! I'm sorry; I am weak, for not stopping this from happening! For once, I did something because I wanted to. I don't regret it at all, being with Harry last night was the best night ever! He was gentle and kind and magnificent. But I'm sorry I was selfish. I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry. I'm sorry I got all of you in this mess."

 

I fell onto my knees with my face in my hands. Niall had his hand over my shoulder, trying to nuzzle my cheek but didn’t say anything more. I heard shuffling but didn’t bother look up from my hands. I was sobbing real hard now, I just couldn’t stop. Why was god testing me like this? Why is he so cruel that he made me fall in love with a vampire of all the wolves in the world? Why had he made me so weak?

 

"Come on, Lou, we'll get you wash up thoroughly and hope no one notices," Zayn had already shifted back to a human form and he had knelt in front of me, putting a hand on my thigh.

 

I nodded solemnly. There was nothing I could do. I cant run off with Harry, he deserves a better future than having to fend me from a bunch of angry vampires and wolves. As a sub, no matter how hard I tried, I’m as useless as it could be when it comes to fighting. My wolf is just genetically scared and timid. I thought I’d never stereotype myself to that sort but right now, I feel useless. as Zayn dragged me up to my feet, I didn't even resist, I could hear Harry calling for me, telling me how I should find myself but I just didn't. I hated myself for it.

Not just the fact my pack won’t accept him, it’s this mysterious person that's been haunting me too.

If Harry was to stay close to me, there was no way he wouldn't get hurt. He will one way or another.

So as I walked away from him that morning, I clenched my hand to my heart, the other let Zayn drag me away, thinking that this was for the best.

 

***

When we reached home, I thanked somehow that mum wasn't there and so was Mark. They had to go over the town hall for a meeting about new wolves coming into town. I knew it’s just for the peace treaty, no wolf was to cause chaos in Oakland Woods, but I couldn't help to think that they might also went there to scavenge for a potential mate for me. Zayn helped me with the bath as Niall made me hot tea. I asked him if he had remembered anything but he just shook his head. He also thanked me for taking him in, and he would do anything to make me feel better since he owe me a lot. But I denied, I don't need him to do anything for me, I was fine with just seeing him safe.

 

All I need was Harry and I slowly broke down again when I thought that I couldn't have him. Not ever.

 

After the bath, Zayn gave me a couple of sniffs, making sure I have scrubbed off all the remaining traces of Harry on me. He wasn't satisfied though, there was still a faint trace of Harry so he thought it was better if I stayed in my room all day, under the covers, pretending I was sick and hope that the scent wears off tomorrow morning. Zayn and Niall stayed for a while, trying to talk to me. After I left yesterday evening, they both sat down in the living area and watched Jeremy Kyle together. It was funny because all Niall did was ask why are these people so stupid? I watched as Zayn looked over at Niall, gently ruffling his hair, touching his cheek and Niall would turn red.

 

"He likes you," I said to Niall after Zayn had left to check on lunch. Niall just kept his head low as he blushed.

"He just met me. He doesn't know who I am," he said timidly, playing with the bed sheet.

"Well, Zayn must've seen something in you. He fought for you against Mark and you should feel good about that. No one dared to argue with the alpha."

"Why didn’t you fight to be with Harry?"

 

I let out a shuddered breath when he spoke of Harry's name. I could feel my eyes starting to burn again and I was visibly shaking trying to control them.

"Because being with him will only hurt him. I am selfish if I do so."

"You’re nothing' but selfish, Louis." he got up and hugged me. We stayed like that for a moment, until Zayn called him out to help him down, saying I should be getting some sleep. So Niall left, and I rested my head back onto the pillow, thinking about Harry. His curls, his eyes, his skin, his voice and how he touches me. How he was from a strong line and how he could come all the way to be with nothing but a submissive wolf. How he was ready to sacrifice all his studies, his line, so he could be with me. I doubt his mother would be happy with that. She's the director now at the Local Hospital, I doubt she'd let her only son go with a wolf.

I didn't realise when I had fallen asleep, only to be woken up by a loud thud. It was already dark out, I must've passed out. Sex is really tiring and I didn't get much sleep after being rudely awakened by a nightmare. I searched the switch for my night lamp and went I turned it on, the room lit up a bit in an orange glow.

I nearly jumped off the bed when I saw who was standing at the door.

Niall.

Completely naked.

Just like the first time we met.

But there was something different about him now. He didn't look like that innocent lost puppy who was broken and confused, no. his big blue eyes were nothing but while. Like he didn't have any iris nor pupils. It was white. Completely. Like all he had in his socket was his sclera. Blood dripped down one of his nostrils and he just stood there, with a blank expression.

 

"Niall? Are you, okay?" I asked nervously trying to get up of the bed. My wolf was shaken. The air was filled with something different. A faint smell of spices and herbs, hovering around me, making my head feeling heavy. And it scared me. Every bit of my bones felt weak. This wasn't Niall. No, it was something else. I was certain and when Niall's mouth opened to speak, my goosebumps raised, as what came out wasn't his own voice but a familiar voice I’ve heard only in one place. It was from my nightmares.

"I told you I would come get you soon, my precious."

My heart was rattling in my chest, but I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. It felt like how it did in my nightmares. I slumped back onto my bed breathing hard as I tried to resist against the invisible forced on me. Niall came closer to me, touching my face and I growled. This wasn't Niall and whatever is taking over Niall's body, I didn't like it touching me. It felt too familiar. Niall stared at me with those dead white eyes and for a moment it shifted back to blue, Niall's face scrunched up, he was about to cry, like he was in pain.

 

"Help me, Louis!" was all he managed before his eyes turned white again, that plain expressionless face returned.

"What have you don’t with Niall, and what do you want from me?" I struggled, my throat choking.

"Shh. sleep. We’ll meet in a while, my precious."

 

He ran his palm over my eyes, and that was all I took for me to be devoured by darkness.


	6. Dissapeared

Harry POV

 

I winced as the door slammed shut, rattling the whole ancient cabin that was threatening to break apart any minute. Louis' scent started to move farther away from me, until finally, a faint sweet scent lingered in the air.  _Louis' scent_. It only disappears when I'm at a certain distance away from Louis. Probably around 45kilometres? It was impressive enough I could detect it that far. No one gave out that scent. It was only Louis. Scent of a person for us, vampires; come from their blood, but for Louis it wasn’t just that. Everywhere his skin touched something it lingers around me, like sunlight, even as night consumes the day, sunlight still reaches earth through the moon.

I went back into the bedroom where I had made love to Louis the night before. His scent inside was stronger here. Probably the fact that he had slept there. But then I noticed blood stains on the white bed sheet. I groaned as I buried my face in my palms.

 

I had hurt him.

Even when I tried not to.

I couldn't control it.

 

I had _longed_  for him for well, as long as I could remember. I remembered the taste of his sweet blood the first time I tried it. It was so hard being around him. My fangs throbbed as I hear his blood gush through his veins and arteries, and his heartbeat; it rang in my ears like a lullaby. I managed to control it somehow. After seeing how his face was the first time I bit him, the taste of his sweet almost candy-like blood, it was like someone had kept his finger on the replay button. I didn't want to see his pained expression ever again, especially if the cause is me.

Then again, just a few minutes ago Louis had broken down in front of me. The way he had fell on his knees, his cheeks stained of his tears, my heart just broke into pieces. I just wanted to hold him, telling him there is nothing to be sorry about and we could make it through this. Squeeze those negative thoughts out of his head and tell him, we can be together. Louis is just being so negative but I knew, he only did that because he wasn't selfish. He was Louis. Louis for how long I’ve known him, had been the one who tried to put a smile on everyone's face. So I didn't just fell in love with him because he's a beautiful lad slash wolf, his irresistible unique blood but he was also kind hearted.

I had no power to stand against Zayn. Werewolves don't stand alone. If I create a ruckus with one werewolf, the whole pack will come after me. It’s not because I was afraid, but it was because I didn't want to hurt Louis as much as I already did. Falling in love with him had done a lot of damage, so no more pushing it with physical injuries.

I gulped as I could still taste him on my tongue. Not just his blood but all of him. His scent lingering around wasn't helping either. I needed to g _o home_ , not that I could escape it there but I felt my self control is stronger being at home. Lighting a fire on the fireplace at the living room of the cabin, I threw those stained sheets in them, watched as they caught fire, turning into ashes. I stepped out of the cabin, fully clothed, and started walking back to my house, not even bothered about the speed that I'm going with.

 

"Did it go well, mate?"

 

I looked up at the porch where Liam stood, in that plaited blue green shirt, a white tank beneath it, together with blue jeans and a pair of blue sneakers. He had his hands on his waist, grinned when he saw me blushed. I kind of forgot that Liam came home with me. He was my roommate from Debbishire, an elite boy’s school my mum sent me to study. I did well apparently. So I deserved this month long break. Debbishire had this weird system where it doesn't follow any of the rules in the English school system. Probably because it’s a millennia old school for rich pure blood children and yeah, its run by vampires. Oh, Liam's dad to be exact, who is also one of the council members of the vampire representatives in the Triad. Not only that Liam's is from a pretty well known clan, but he was from one of the strongest, powerful and influential. We didn't get along just because our clans are, one of the five most  _powerful_  vampire clans, but because I found Liam was a genuinely kind hearted, humble and a good friend. He recently shaved his head for a human cancer patient, which is something most vampires are too egoistic to do, is to actually care for some people in need.

Some of us are too mighty to even acknowledge humans or any other creatures for that matter. Liam's dad is probably one of the main reasons we're still at peace with most other living creatures, including humans.

I shook my head as I went up the stairs, settling myself on the second step. Liam came down and sat next to me, putting a comforting hand on my thigh, giving me a soft kind smile. Liam was engaged to Danielle, a half blood who was turned by her former lover, whom in the end, abandoned her when he was smitten by another girl. Talk about sacrifice. But Danielle was lucky enough to find Liam. Liam loved her for who she was despite her being centuries older than him, literally. There was also something comforting about Liam's presence, it could be his warm smile, or the way his eyes just lit up every time he sees you.

 

"I personally think god  _hates_  me," I sighed, " first he made me a blood sucking leech, then he made me fall in love with a  _wolf_. He’s even torturing me by keeping his scent lingering around me all the time too!"

"You’d be okay, mate," Liam soothed, giving my thigh a pat.

"You keep telling me  _that_ ," I muttered, rubbing my temples with my thumb, letting my hair cover my face.

"And I’m going to keep telling you, until you believe it! Besides, I haven't seen anyone cross mate before. It’s good to know that not all of us are such racists."

"Um, yeah, good to know. Your dad would be after me if Louis is a  _woman_."

"He ain't, mate," Liam smirked, winking an eye.

"You got the idea," I tapped my palms to my thighs before getting up, " I think I need tea. Joining me?"

Liam shook, leaning back and resting his torso on his elbow, " _Naaa_ , mate, I rarely get to see the clean countryside. I’m going to stay out here for a bit."

"Whatever, Li."

 

***

 

Tea doesn't have any exact effect on us. No human food does, it doesn't give us the anything like blood gave us. Still, it doesn't mean I can't enjoy them. Tea especially. It calms me down. I feel serene and at peace whenever I had chamomile tea in a mug, sipping on it slowly whilst watching the clouds go by. But not today, yeah I felt a lot calmer, but I couldn't get my mind off Louis as my body ached to feel him near me. To feel his skin against mine, to hear his voice, to actually deeply dive into his scent when he's near me. I slumped myself onto the kitchen counter. Groaning as I admit that I am such a stalker. I’m already a blood sucking freak, kindly insert stalker in front of that name.

 

"You okay, love?" mum's voice startled me. She came into the kitchen looking as usual, ready for work. Her hair tied up into a messy bun as she had her black blouse under her professional looking latte colored blazer on with a matching skirt. She lifted my chin and gave my forehead a wet lingering kiss., immediately after that her eyes widened and she wiped most probably a lipstick stain off my skin.

"Aren’t you kind of late for work?" I asked, puzzled that she was still at home this late.

"I’m the director, Hun, directors need their rest sometimes," she chuckled, pouring herself a mug of coffee from the machine, taking out a vile of her favorite rare AB positive blood and dropping a few drops in. she then let out a loud  _aahh_  after taking a long sip," what's up your bottom."

I covered my mouth to avoid the chuckle escape when I thought, oh not up my arse mum, but my dick was up  _Lou's_.

"Nothing. I just woke up at the wrong side of the bed," I lied smoothly, my finger running around the mouth of the mug. She settled her coffee on the middle counter as she walk up to me.

"I rarely get to see you home, but when I do I don't like seeing my baby sad," she crossed her arms,"  _come on_ , Harry, what's going on. And don't you _dare_  lay to me, young, man, because I swear I’m sensing a faint scent of a wolf around here."

 

I thought of lying, probably about helping a bleeding wolf on the way back from a jog but then I remembered I hadn’t taken my bath since I made love to Louis. His, um, fluid, was most probably dried off on me. I blushed at the thought of Louis screaming my name as he released his load in complete ecstasy. 

 

"I, uh, remember Louis, mum?"

Her eyes widened, " you didn't kill the boy didn't you!?"

"We  _mated._ "

Her jaw dropped. She covered it a few seconds later with her hand. Her eyes searched through me.

"You.. _What_? I thought I specifically gave you a warning about meeting that wolf..!"

"But, mum.." I protested.

"I don't get it, I kept you busy, I even sent you to Debbishire.. And yet.." she went on ignoring me.

"I love him, _mother_!" I finally let out, my voice cracked at the last syllable of the word mother, "but it’s okay you don’t have to worry, Louis doesn’t want me seeing him again so if that makes him happy.." I trailed off, feeling my whole body tremble from the anxiety and frustration.

"Oh, baby," mum came over from behind the counter and wrapped herself around me, " you know I’m just protecting you."

"Besides from the obvious! I can take care of myself, mum!" I retorted pushing her lightly back.

"You don’t. I’ve lived far  _longer_  than you did. Saw more things than you did. One of them is what love do  to certain creatures," her fingers pushed away some strands of my hair out of my face so she was able to stare directly into my eyes, "your life is eternal, Harry but Louis, is a wolf. At some point in life, he's going to die. Be it 500 years. I’ve seen cross mates die alone and devastated because their mate died first, I don’t want to see my baby go through that. I don’t think I could cope watching my son die painfully slowly, and lonely," she paused, taking in a shuddering breath," and you can’t turn him because hybrids are illegal, the Triad will hunt both of you down. Understand that, no matter how perfect it looked like, it'll never be as it appears to be. Do you think it'll make _Louis_  happy?"

 

I felt tears welled up in my eyes and it was beginning to be so painful to keep it in. Mum gave me a warm comforting smile, rubbing her thumbs on my cheeks gently. I understand what she was trying to say to me. I understand it completely. The thought of me not being able to be with Louis for the rest of eternity, I felt sick. I somehow can see myself rotting in an old mansion, alone, just wasting the days left without Louis by my side. Slowly waiting for death to come, inviting  me to join him. As a vampire it'll take longer, more devastating, slowly I’ll wither and die.

 

"I’ll go back to Debbishire _tomorrow_ , mum," I said in a voice so small it sounded almost a like a whisper. 

"You know you can stay longer if you want, love." 

"I don't think I can with Louis' scent around me," I pushed myself back and got up from the counter stool. My shoulders dropped as I left my mum in the kitchen, making my way up to my room to pack. As I passed Gemma's room, I could hear her giggle over the phone. It’s probably her boyfriend in France, unlike me, Gemma had no problem finding vampires as a mate. Despite her being the rebellious one in the family, I’m surprised she settled for a boring Count's son. 

 

I dragged the suitcase out from under my bed and began putting back all the clothes I left folded in the walk in closet. I turned 360 degrees on the same spot to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything. But then I saw Mr. Harrison. Not a person but my old stuffed bear, gifted from Louis on my twelve birthdays. He sat on my bed, slanted against my pillow, his head tilted to the side. Mr. Harrison used to be a lot more brown but it seemed over the years, he turned lighter, his little bow tie was also a little less red than it used to be. I grabbed it by its paw and brought it up to my nose, inhaling every scent of the memory that Mr. Harrison saw between Louis and I.

Liam came in a minute later as I shoved My Harrison into a small compartment of my suitcase. He didn't ask me anything more, he would have probably seen my eyes rimmed red and my cheeks, wet stained. So both of us grabbed the Xbox controller and settled on my bed for a game of Left4Dead. Liam kept complaining how real zombies don't die that easily. Zombies are rare creatures brought back to life by black magic, the ones forbidden that is. You don't just kill someone who is already dead. We were nearing almost 500 zombie kills when suddenly I felt the air around me was  _different_. 

I dropped the controller, ignoring it as it made a loud crash sound as it hit the floor. Liam immediately paused the game, standing up along with me. 

 

"Haz? What’s wrong, mate?"

I ignore the question. My eyes wild, searching around the room. Liam grabbed my shoulders and shook me, making my green eyes meet his brown ones.

"something's wrong ey?" he asked on more time, his voice was more serious," tell me, Harry!"

"Its Louis. I cant...," I inhaled deeply one more time, before saying, " I cant sense him, Liam."

"What? You mean the werewolf?"

"His scent! His blood! I could smell it,  _always_  whenever imp in Oakland Woods! It’s always around me, but now I cant... it just suddenly  _stopped!"_ Liam released my shoulders probably sensing the desperation in my voice in the change of ambience," I need to go find him."

 

Without even bothering waiting for Liam's reply, I stormed out of the house. I let my feet took over me as I ran out into the woods. Ducking the fallen trees, jumping over water trails, rocks, my surrounds looked blur, like from a fast and furious movie. My only objective, and the only thing I was seeing was Louis' house, Louis' room, Louis. I didn’t bother about the whole werewolf territory thing, I guess it never worked for me, I just crossed every stench of werewolf urine I passed. Louis' house was the mighty alpha house. A large estate house with around ten rooms, a huge kitchen, a dining hall, leisure room, living room _et cetera_. I slowed my pace as I reached a clearing, the Tomlinson's backyard. As much as I wanted to barge in, I couldn’t, the rule 'a vampire cant enter a home without being invited' somehow stupidly applied to our race. So I leapt, grab hold onto the pipeline and ascends myself up, extending my hand to reach the nearest window pane. 

Louis' scent was strong here. 

Yes, Louis' room.

But I was still unable to comprehend. Why did Louis' scent went missing? it was only logic he had his scent here it’s because his clothes were here, even his bed, as a scent will stick to fabric material like clothes and bed sheets. 

I peeked inside instead of finding Louis, there stood Zayn. Fists clenched to the side, he immediately snapped his head towards me and I could see the anger in his eyes. He stomped towards me, discreetly, awarded that the whole house was still sleeping. 

 

"Where is Louis!?" he whispered ever so harshly as he flung the window open, nearly tripping me off to the ground. 

"I’m about to ask you the same question!" 

"Don’t fuck with me, leech!! Where is he and where is Niall!?" he growled.

He lunged towards me, changing in midair and both of us tumbled down to the ground. Pain struck my back at the collision, but I was able to roll myself away from the claws of an angry wolf.

"LOOK! I didn’t steal any of them!! I came here because I couldn’t sense Lou!" I got up to my feet and barred my fangs. 

 

Zayn switched back to his human form, still breathing heavily, still trying to make sense of all this. It took him a moment before he nervously ran his hand through his hair. There were sounds of twigs breaking and both of us snapped our heads to the side, watching the woods. Zayn growled, preparing for a fight as I clenched my fists. My ear filled with Zayn's thudding heartbeat.

We jumped when Liam came out of the dark. His shirt torn on his upper right arm, a sign that he probably stumbled upon a sharp branch. Who could blame him. He had been a city boy his whole life. Zayn growled louder, startling Liam a little bit, he probably hadn’t seen a werewolf yet too. 

 

" _Whoa_ , I’m with him!" Liam exclaimed, raising his hands up in a surrender position. 

"Too many vampires on our territory," Zayn growled past clenched teeth, ready to switch, ready to jump Liam.

 "Zayn, back down, we have more things to worry about, like Louis being missing," I plead, " We need to figure this out quick. I don’t feel good about this. Louis must be in danger. So I need you.," I pointed at him and then back to me and Liam, " us, we need to work together."

 Zayn's muscles relaxed before he gave me one firm nod and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Looking over towards Zayn and Liam, I felt my chest tightened. I still can’t smell Louis. Where could he be my mind won’t be at ease until I find him. Making sure he is safe. And I need to find him. His is my life. My mate. This is all we've got to find him. Find him before something bad happens to him.

 

 


	7. With The Aid of a Witch

Harry POV

 

"so we're going to do this old school?" Liam asked as we watch Zayn , who was in his wolf form sniffed the bed sheets of Louis' bed. the black wolf had a lighter shade of brown on his four feet, which looked as if he had stepped, all fours, in a puddle of mud. but there is no denying that Zayn was majestic even in his wolf form. what Liam meant was are we going to do this without notifying the police.

"getting anything?" i asked, for the, probably, _tenth_  time that morning. sue me for getting even more anxious by the minute, the love of my life was missing. Zayn seemed annoyed though, he turned his head, let a low growl from his throat and barred his teeth at me. in return i thinned my lips and raised both hands.

i found myself wondering around Louis' room to calm my nerves. a drawer stood at one side of the room, the other a study table, homework due when ever was scattered on it. a laundry basket at one corner didn't seem to be full. Louis' closet, which was filled with clothes of mostly stripped t-shirts, colourful weird designed shirts, pants and oh, suspenders. i chuckled to myself of the memory i had once, the first time ever, Louis showed up to see me with suspenders. as i could recall, I suffered a major boner due to his severely tight pants on his bum.

_"uggggh!!_  i cant find anything!" Zayn grumbled, shifting back into human form, " it doesn't make sense! their scent! it is in this room! but it doesn't go anywhere! it's as if they didn't leave! they just disappeared!" his hands curled into a fist, threatening to punch the wall but instead, he held them mid air, shaking in frustration. if he were to punch a hole in the wall, the whole house would wake, finding him in here in Louis' room, with two vampires. bad idea.

"alright, calm down, obviously, someone is covering up their scents, " i deduced, folding my arms, a finger on my chin as my eyebrows furrowed, "there is no way one can do that unless.. they use  _magic_."

 _"black magic_ ," Zayn added, keeping his gaze to the floor.

Liam eyes immediately widened, "Whoa, you guys serious? i thought.. they don't use that anymore!"

"Li, you've been in the city for far too long, honestly, i cant figure out any other way they could hide Lou's scent like that,"

 

Zayn seemed uneasy, he kept biting his nails, and his eyes kept shifting. of course, who wouldn't. Magic is a taboo subject. some amount of magic is allowed, if the Triad permits that is, to do good. not to harm. certainly not to cause chaos or confusion. the person responsible for Louis' kidnapping is obviously using more than what the Triad allowed to. tha was probably why you don't find witches that easily nowadays. they are either in hiding, because they knew they're using black magic against the Triad's orders, or they're already hunted down by the Triad, corpses rotting underground. most witches today just open shops that sells potions, fortune telling and a lot of them, sell dream catchers.

 

"we have technology, why would someone still resort to..  _magic?_ " still, Liam didn't seemed convinced with our assumption. for someone whose father is one of the Triad members, Liam seemed oblivious about the world outside the city.

"would you rather rob a bank or have money magically appear in front of you, Li?" i said in a non-too-bothered-to explain tone.

"i don't steal."

I face palmed myself to that. "oh,  _god_ , shut up, Liam."

"will both of you just fucking quit it!?" Zayn snapped, raising his voice slightly higher than he should, "i have two missing friends out there! one of them the child to a highly vicious alpha of Emmerald pack and i , don't get me wrong i care for Louis personally as a brother, but don't want to be standing around looking like a _fucktard_ when the alpha found out his only heir is fucking missing!!"

for a moment all we could hear was the wind blowing outside before Liam raised his finger at the young werewolf, his eyes narrowed on Zayn before saying in a serious tone , "Language."

i swear if Liam wasn't my best friend, i would have thrown him out of the window. surprisingly, Zayn just chuckled at that. not that its a bad thing. the last thing we need here is another fight between the two already self declared enemies species.

"alright, " i finally said, " the only way to beat magic, is through none other than magic."

"thanks, captain obvious," Zayn snorted, settling his arse on Louis' bed, covering his face with his palms, probably thinking i sound ridiculous. but i wasn't. so i stood my ground, with my hands on my waist, i tried out the most confident sounding voice i could make.

"no, really, i know someone."

 

***

 

"mum's going to slaughter you," Gemma hissed as she sat on the couch next to Liam.

why does she sound like she was the one ready to kill me? well I can't blame her for being cranky, its not just that i woke her up at nearly 5 am in the morning, but that was also because i had a werewolf in my living room. Zayn stood uncomfortably in his varsity sweatshirt, skinnies and a pair of timberland boots. he avoided eye contact with Gemma, who would, whom if she wasn't happy with something she'll put on her death stares. and she's certainly not comfortable with a werewolf in our house.

 

"you said she's oncall right?" i asked just to confirm that my mother wont come barging through the front door anytime soon.

"yeah, two major operations scheduled tonight. and there's uh, um, terrible crash nearby, so she's probably very busy," Gemma replied, not once removing her eyes from Zayn.

Zayn shifted uncomfortably. his big brown eyes just focused on a non specific distant object.

"you sure you don't want anything to drink, Zayn?" i offered, rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"you have anything else besides _blood_?"

Gemma let out an annoyed grunt before getting up and charged towards Zayn. her eyes turning red and her fangs showing.

"Listen here you filthy little mutt-!" she barred her fangs and hissed but i managed to grab hold of her before she was able to come nearer towards Zayn.

"i just asked a question!" Zayn retorted, hiding what seemed to be a snicker, then his muscles tauted, his teeth sharpened. i was having trouble with holding Gemma back as Zayn looked like he was ready to tear her head off. but just when i thought a blood fest is going to happen in our living room, the door bell rang and everyone's head snapped to the direction of the door. never thought i;d ever say this but, saved by the bell.

 

she was here.

 

"Ada!" Gemma squealed after she opened the door. a brown skinned girl with thick black curly hair stood at our doorstep. she had a hairband on her head that matched her pink cardigan with black above knee dress underneath, paired with her pink converse and knee length socks. I've only met her a couple of times in my life and she never seemed to age, she stayed as young and beautiful as she was a few years ago, big brown eyes, dimples on both sides of her cheek accompanying her award winning smile.

 _Ada the witch._  no one would've guessed.

"i take it there's an emergency. knowing you Styles never call me on a regular basis," she snickered in her thick Asian accent as she gave Gemma a hug, after all these years, she never really did loose the accent, though i couldn't tell what accent was that but it sounded rather Arabic. she came over to me and ruffled my hair, saying how i big I've grown from the last time she saw me. i was probably 9. no shit, Sherlock. no one grows backwards. except for her probably.

i introduced her to Liam and then Zayn. with out me even saying what Zayn wazs she immediately said, almost a little too blatantly, " the Styles associating with  _wolves_. the world will most probably end soon, eh."

"owh, Harry here did more than ' _associating_ ', " Gemma scoffed,gesturing quotation marks in the air. i lightly punched her on the arm as i felt my cheeks burn. the fact that Gemma is my sister, she tend to be able to read me better than anyone else.

"your mother knows?"

for a minute there was nothing but silence. everyone kept looking at each other until finally Ada let out a disappointed sigh.

"i personally don't have problems with were-animals but you are definitely screwed, Harry. your mother is going to screw me too if she finds out i'm helping you 'associate' with wolves. "

"i know but you have to help me, Ada, please." i tried my luck with my big puppy dog eyes, haha the irony. her lips thinned as she shifted her weight on one foot, both hands on her waist, her eyes stabbing daggers at mine. but then Zayn joined me, literally begging her with his angelic puppy dog eyes. for a big bad wolf, Zayn could really pull of the innocent look with those eyes and long eyelashes.

"you have to make the dog beg, don't you? _uggghh_ , fine."

i let out a small cheer as Gemma shrugged off, telling us she didn't want anything to do with this. is good though too, i didn't want to be putting Gemma in trouble just so i can save Louis. so after she left, i explained to Ada the situation. the whole story from the start, which means starting from how Louis was special to me, how his scent suddenly disappeared on me and how we had no choice but to call her since she's the last available 'legal' witch in Oakland Woods.

"he must mean something to you, your body and soul knew it, that's why you're able to sense him from far," Ada said, gently putting her hand on mine before giving it a squeeze.

"he means a lot to me," i find it rather difficult to speak now as i was trying hard to hold back my tears. a million possibilities ran over my mind on what could actually happen or is happening to Louis now. my heart dreaded, i wanted to be so sure that he was safe. i wanted to find him so bad. and the thought of finding him dead.. _i couldn't._  i shook my head to throw those thoughts away.

"he'll be fine," Liam soothed, his hand patting my head. how i wanted to believe that. my Louis was safe. had Liam ever felt this way when Danielle wasn't around? he must've . I've seen the way he looks at her, those glitter, sparkles in his eyes and I hope Louis saw these glitter in my eyes every time i'm with him.

" _alright,_ " Ada got up to her feet with a slight optimism in her voice, " since this means a lot to Harry and i cant seem to say no.. so, take me to the last place you saw him."

 

***

 

"one problem guys," Liam stopped us midway through the woods to Louis' house, " how in bloody hell are we going to sneak in two vampires and a witch into a house full of wolves? i know their sense of smell is weaker in human form but seriously, three foreign smells will sure trigger  _some_  alarm."

Ada let out a loud chuckle as she pat Liam's shoulder. three of us didn't seem to get her joke though so we stood there, not laughing, with our eyes narrowed at the century old witch who looked like a teenager.

"you're underestimating me, honey. if someone can hide Harry's boyfriend's scent then so can i," she triumphed, walking ahead of us until we reached Louis' backyard. with a click of her fingers, we were immediately in Louis' room. the familiar scent of Louis' room. yes. i missed that scent. and to think that if we weren't able to find him, i would be missing that scent forever. unfortunately, our plan to be discreet was foiled when i nearly tripped over, Louis' night lamp on his bed stand.

" _boobear_?" 

a feminine voice in a tone that told me it was Lou's mother came from outside. Zayn cursed as he shoved all three of us into Lou's bathroom. Liam clumsily tripped on the bathroom mat thus, falling into the bath tub. i dug my teeth into my forearm, trying to hide a laughter as Ada checked out Louis' medicine cabinet.  she grimaced when she found his deodorant. the room door opened, Ada and i leaned onto the bathroom door, trying to hear what's going on the other side. 

 

"zayn? where's  _Louis_?"

"uhm, he's, um.. taking a bath. yeah. _he is taking a BATH._ "

 

a thought clicked in my head and i immediately went to the shower tap, turning it open. hot water started to pour and Liam held his onto mouth to avoid a shriek. i completely forgot he was in the tub. i mouthed an apology to the now, very soaked Liam as hot steam started to fill the room. i pressed my ear back to the door again.

 

"Olivia's preparing breakfast ye, im heading out to buy more food to cook. the alpha of the Midway pack is coming over," she sounded excited," his son is interested in becoming my Loubear's  _suitor!_ "

 

i felt my heart in my throat. Suitor!? i was ready to just swung the door open and declare myself as Louis' mate. i am Louis' mate. we mated! i had the right to defend our relationship. but i knew i could be blowing a lot if i did that. not to mention Louis was still missing and i could be the key suspect in this case even though i'm just as lost as they are. so i kept my mouth shut, bit my lip, my fists clenched as i removed my ear from the door, unable to hear more. no more. 

a few seconds later we could hear Lou's room door closing and Zayn immediately opened the bathroom door for us. he was sweating hard, probably from having to lie to the Alpha's wife but he seemed somewhat relieved that we managed avoid her. the sight of Liam wet must've really been funny as Zayn nearly rolled down on the floor laughing. in return, Liam shook his head, spraying the droplets of water onto Zayn, earning a scowl. honestly speaking, they looked like friends for a minute there. 

"alright leeches, wolf, please be quiet, i need to concentrate!" Ada instructed and immediately all of us fell silent. Zayn slumped onto the chair near the study table, Liam nervously biting his nail as he stood next to Zayn, fidgeting and me, standing nearest to the bed where Ada climbed on. she closed her eyes and muttered something beneath her breath. it all sounded gibberish to me. 

all else was quite, except for Ada. i felt butterflies in my stomach, bad evil butterflies as i tried to control my nerves. her muttering sped up, her hands grasping the sheets of Lou's bed. suddenly, she took a shuddering breath and stopped. nothing. no muttering not even whispers but she sat perfectly still, in the same position. 

"Ada?" i approached cautiously. before i could even touch her, her eyes sprang open. it wasn't the same hazel coloured eyes she had, her eyes had this mix of purple, blue and red. 

" _Niall?_ " she spoke in a voice not her own, but Louis' voice. her head turned to the direction of the door and she just stared there. eyes focused on something. or someone. 

i shuddered. my hands clasped on to my mouth, covering it as tears was already beginning to shed from my eyes. Louis' voice. oh how longed to hear that voice, that i couldn't help but call out for him, "Louis?"

" _Niall, are you okay?_ " she spoke again in Lou's voice, her eyes fixed at that spot. her face changed into a wicked grin, the voice that came out later was unfamilliar, but it sent cold shivers up my spine and i could see the terrified faces of Liam and Zayn. i knew i looked as terrified as them.

 

" _i told you i would come get you soon, my precious._ "

 

Ada shook her head almost too fast to be human before her expression changed. fear written all over her face. " _help me, Louis!"_ it was a voice i didn't recognise, but immediately after, Zayn cried out Niall's name and i knew, the blonde boy that i saw once at the old cabin, who looked so timid, was also in trouble. just like Louis. 

" _what have you done with Niall? and what do you want from me!_ " it was Louis' voice again. he sounded like he was struggling to speak, and i could hear the fear in his voice. i fidgeted. wanting to just whisk Ada into my arms as if she was Louis. but she wasn't. she had returned to the night Louis disappeared, she was seeing everything Louis saw and she could only portray it to us with their voices.

" _shh, sleep. we'll meet in a while precious._ " that was all Ada said, in that weird creepy voice again before she just completely went lax, eyes closed as she dropped on the bed. 

 

all of us was too afraid to move. we just watched her as she laid there, still breathing. 

"what the fuck happened?" Zayn finally spoke, his eyes widened. 

before i could even answer, Ada's eyes opened again, in the same colours as she got up from bed. not even looking at any of us. she just stared straight at the window. we just watched as she walked towards the window in her expressionless face. her hands moved from her sides to the window latch and she flung the window open, letting cool breeze in. she didn't say anything, she was probably still in her trance as she turned her head for one last glance over her shoulder, and then she leaped out of the window.

three of us darted towards it, looking down, we saw Ada. she didnt even turn back this time and she started walking into the woods in a motion almost too ghostly to be human. Zayn and Liam both turned to me so i gave them a nod.

"looks like she's leading us to  _them_." 

all of us, one by one leaped from the window sill to the ground, following the witch who would hopefully lead us to where my Louis was. 


	8. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited from this chapter on - punctuation errors etc, nothing too bad.

Louis POV

_everything_. everything was on fire. the houses of the village. the crops the villagers depended on for food. all of them. engulfed by fire.

 

there was only chaos.

 

werewolves being hunted down and killed. females and males. the elderly and children. easily cornered and slaughtered by men dressed in red cloaks, bearing a symbol of three rings, arranged in a way that their centres form a triad.  the red of the blood that spilled into the ground matched the red the fire created.the whole pack  _destroyed_.

 

why am I here?

why am I watching this madness?

 

I couldn't do anything. I just stood there. my stomach twisted from the gore of it all and my heart cried our for them. i watched as the wailing, the screams, the cry for help soon died out, replaced by a only the noises of houses being brought down to earth by the fire.

 

the whole pack  _exterminated._

but wait. at the corner of my eye I saw something move behind the bushes.

 

a wolf. a large brown wolf with golden streaks radiating from atop of its head. there were fear from his blue eyes and I felt something in my heart. like someone had clenched it when I saw those eyes. they seemed oddly familiar, those eyes. with his mouth, he held something like a bundle of cloth as he sprinted on all fours, discreetly getting away from the disaster. it was when he was sure he had been he most farthest away from the reckoning, the village he most probably grew up in, he shifted into human. nearly tripping as inertia got the best of him but one thing was for sure, he caught the cloth first. making sure it didn't fall hitting the ground. in human form, the wolf was a handsome muscular man with striking blue eyes. he seemed thirty but werewolves being able to live up to 500 years, must had been older than his looks. he ignored the now visible large wound on his abdomen and left leg as a pup's wail was heard, coming from the bundle of cloth he cradled in his arms.

" _shhh_ , love," he soothed, kissing the pup who was hidden in the gray cloth. "I love you, I love you, please don't cry. daddy's here. daddy's got you. "

it hurts just to see him there, not minding his wounds, forcing a smile, although i know how the pain must had been excruciating, just to make the pup feel better. another kiss and the pup quiet down. a twig snapping made the werewolf jump, fear returned into his blue orbs and he quickly shifted again, taking the pup by his mouth, careful not to bite too deep and he was gone. 

 

"did you like that  _dream_?"

 

my eyes shot open. i was breathing hard, as if i had woken up from my usual nightmare. but it wasn't my usual nightmare. it was a nightmare, but it was as though something that had happened in the past. and that was even scarier. i tried to move my bounded hands and legs but fail. i tried to shift so my wolf form can break these binds but, somehow, i still felt too weak, like someone had drugged me. the whole air seemed to be constricting me, it was really hard to breath as i felt myself wheeze. with the little strength that i had, i tried to open my eyes and focused on my surroundings. its dark, with a few candle that stood nearby me in a rusted metal plate. other than that i could only see dirt, is this.. a cave? it was like a tunnel, the candles wasn't bright enough to lit the whole area up so it looked still, like i was lying in a dark abyss. yes, a cave. i was lying naked on a bedding of only dried leaves in a place which i am not afraid to admit, might probably the abyss.

 

where am i? why am i here?

 

i wiggled, trying my luck with the binds, but soon i gave up. frustrated in my position, where i couldn't even lift my head long enough, and on top of that, being naked, i started to cry. i hate feeling useless. i hated that i am unable to help myself in this situation. i hated being so weak. why wasn't i born a dominant? a dominant could easily break these binds. then i remembered what happened last night and my thoughts quickly ran to Niall. where was he? was he okay? he cried for my help and..  _i couldn't_. i couldn't do anything. i never get things right. i didn't listen to my parents. i didn't listen to Zayn. i cried harder thinking how i had totally burdened them. 

 

Harry.

i was a burden to Harry too. 

not only did i hurt him, i became such a burden to him.

 

"why are you crying, my precious?"

 

i shuddered as i felt cold hands on my skin. the cold was traced down from my shoulder to my neck, my jaw and then stopped on my cheek. i peered through sleepy eyes, trying to focus on the black figure that had knelt in front of me. my heart raced as i recognised the man in the black cloak. the man from my nightmares. the one that had been haunting me. the one that threatened to hurt Harry. 

my wolf growled low as i barred my teeth, threatening him that i was not afraid to bite if he touches me anymore. his mouth curved into a wicked grin, showing those rotten teeth. he looked like he had been dead for years. one of his eyeballs was out of its socket, dangling down to his sunken cheek, barely hanging on the artery that just disappears into his socket. his other eye, grey and seemed dead, stared at me, it was as if he was seeing right through me. he had almost like the old witch's nose from Snow White, with moles and warts covering it. what's left of his long white hair fell down to his shoulders. nausea struck me as he opened his mouth to speak. 

 

"did you like the dream i gave you?" he snickered, pulling my chin up to face him. 

"dream?" i chuckled pathetically, "it was a _nightmare_!"

 

his laugh echoed the whole cave, causing some bats to fly overhead of us. he pulled my chin up, his nails digging into my cheeks but all i could do was balled my hands into a fist. i was too weak to resist.   his face up close was even terrible, he didnt just smell like it, but he also really did look like a rotten corpse. 

 

"you wouldnt remember me now, wont you? you were just a little pup when i first laid my eyes on you. i'm Gjork.. i've been searching for you, my precious, for  _seventeen_  years.. its unfortunate that we had to meet under these..circumstances.. especially when, well," he gave out a dry laugh, the stench coming out of his mouth was suffocating me, " in this  _appearance._ i had trade my soul to find you," he motioned his other hand up and down his cloak covered body, " i sacrificed a lot to find you, my love."

"i am not _your love,_ " i spat back, spitting on his face, literally. he winced as what's left of my saliva hit his face but instead of slamming down, beating me, he laughed hard.

"you have your mother's spunk," he said between laughs. he finally stopped and narrowed his gaze on me. my body shivered by the way he looked at me. like he had held a grudge on me. like he wanted something from me," you have your father's eyes.. and colour," he ran his nails through my hair, he then went back to cupping my face almost too painfully to be affection," but your _mother's_  face."

 

my whole thought went back to my family. had they noticed i was missing? had they sent a search party for me? are my mother and sisters crying over my disappearance?

i never knew my father how'd i know he looked like me. my mother had the same shade of hair as mine, how could he said i only had her face. honestly, i never thought i looked like my mother nor any of my sisters. 

 

i had always been different. 

always.

 

i was brought out of my trance as i was slammed back onto the ground. Gjork climbed on top of me, both of his hands pressing down onto my chest. i had no power to struggle no matter how hard i tried. he grinned as he watched me struggle with what's left of my might. if i ever had my strength back, i would want to rip his head apart, tear that grin out of his face. he leaned in, pressing his mouth on my ear. as he spoke, he tightened his grip, his nails digging onto my skin and i could feel blood oozing out causing me to let out a pathetic whimper. 

"i want our _first_  mating to be special," he whispered, it wasn't soothing as how Harry would whisper to me, in his raspy alluring voice that i could just melt myself in, no, it sounded wicked. demanding. authoritative. i let out a shuddering breath to the word  _mating._ there is no way i would mate with this creep. there was no way i would let him touch me the way Harry did, hear my voice in a moaning mess the way only Harry will hear. there was no way. but i was unable to contain my uncomfortable moans as he started to fondle me, from my chest to my down below. 

it was utterly humiliating. my body heated up, not from arousal but from embarrassment. it felt too painful to hide my tears so i let them shed, drenching the sides of my face. 

 

"dont cry, my precious.. you're not a substitute for your mother, i fell inlove with you too when i saw you being brought to the world."

he was there? when i was born? who is he? was he inlove with my mother? he couldn't have her so he was aftering me instead?

he bit on my neck, startling me, causing me and uncomfortable grunt out of me.

i didn't want  _this_. not with him. i wanted Harry.  _Only Harry_.  

 

"i'm going to mark you mine, " he growled as his sharp wolve's teeth appeared. so he wasn't just some warlock or a liche no, he was a werewolf, somewhat's left off it, " and i'm gonna wipe that vampire's scent off you!"

 

i screamed in pain as i felt two sharp fingers invading my backside but it was immediately retracted back out when a low growl was heard. i managed another whimper as the pain subsided. Gjork let out a surprised gasp and both of us snapped our heads to the side.though my vision blurring from the tears, i could still make out a golden fox barring it's fangs at Gjrok. i had never seen a fox that colour before, a fox was always slightly more to the orange-brown side, rarely albino, but still, this fox wasn't an albino.it's coat was pale gold almost white, beautifully covering it's small frame. blue eyes piercing through as he claws appeared, ready to attack. with out warning the fox lunged itself onto Gjork, making him fall onto his back. i rolled myself to the side and watched as the fox clawed the shocked Gjork. a fox was nothing to a wolf, especially to a wolf overpowered by dark magic and the fact that the air in the cave was somewhat repressing our natural strengths, the fox was easily thrown back to the wall with one swing. i cried for it and just watched helplessly as the fox whimpered in pain, his ears flipped down, a sign on defeat. the pain must had been too unbearable as the fox was unable to mantain it's animal form and shifted to a blonde boy i recognised immediately. 

 

"Niall!" i cried out, dragging my whole body, trying to reach the boy that was breathing hard, blood dripping out from his hair line. 

a wave of Gjork's hand and i was pushed back onto my initial position.

" _hmmmph,_ should've killed you earlier," Gjork spat at Niall. Gjork didnt seem affected at all from Niall's attack, " but you're just too pretty and no use dead!" he turned his head to me, his detached eye swinging from inertia, "sleep," he motioned his hand lower and i felt my eye lids getting heavier, " i need to teach this one a lesson."

i tried to resist. so hard i did. but my head was spinning and my eyelids threatened to close, i managed to let out a weak  _no...!_ as i felt all my muscles were forced to relax. i slumped back to the ground, my eyes trying to focus at the man hovering on top of Niall now. the last thing i heard was Niall's screaming and pleading for Gjork to stop hurting him before again, i was dragged back into darkness. 

 

***

 

that burning village.

 

it was somehow restored to its initial condition. 

 

it was as if, nothing happened. everyone was alive, everyone looked..  _happy_. old men gathering around a garden table playing a deck of cards, old women in a circle, talking gossiping happily, women drying out their clothes, men working on crops, children running around in a game of tag, a couple of yelps form pups in their mother's arms. they looked like a happy rural werewolf community, away from civilization, away from the hustle and bustle of the city but they didnt seem to mind it. they seemed.. _content._  but behind the happiness, behind an certain old house away from the giggling crowd, two male werewolves were talking

one, a beautiful boy, probably around the end of his teenage years with long bleached blonde hair that looked as though it was white,fell down to his shoulders perfectly, and matching light green eyes. he had a milky tan over his his smooth skin, he seemed as though he was glowing when sunlight shone on him. there was a certain softness to his face, a certain sweetness that radiates when he smiles, showing his perfectly aligned teeth. it baffled me that when i saw that blonde boy, my eyes starte to burn and tears drop. the other, probably a tad older, freckles on his face, pale skin with coal black hair and grey eyes. he was a media-core looker, someone one would just pass by without even noticing. he looked at the blonde boy with a certain affection, a certain kind of emotion..  _love_  perhaps? 

 

he grabbed the blonde's hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed them, " be my mate, Lee."

the blonde's eyes widened and his face turned bright red to the sudden, obviously unexpected confession. he pulled his hand away, bringing up to his chest. 

"i'm sorry, Gjork," his voice was almost angelic, a hint of pity in them, " i am..  _engaged_  to Austin."

"what?" Gjork raised his eyebrows, almost surprised by the reply, " when did this happen!?"

Lee shifted uncomfortably as he nervously rubbed his and on his forearm. his eyes fixed on the ground.

"yesterday night, Austin, he.. came up to my father and proposed to me. it was so funny and yet, so  _romantic_ , he was so nervous-"

"do you love him?" Gjork's voice was cold as he cut through. Lee snapped his neck up, catching Gjork's eyes but seemed uncomfortable with the way Gjork looked at him at that moment, he tore his eyes away and nodded.  Rage filled Gjork's eyes but Lee seemed to not notice, he seemed more interested with the grass on their feet. before Lee looked up to Gjork again, Gjork's face changed as he forced a smile.

"well, then, congratulations," Gjork's voice was stiff, "i'm happy for you, Lee."

Lee beamed. he didn't seem to notice the hurt and anger that Gjork was trying to hide behind that fake smile.he immediately wrapped his arms around Gjork, he had to be on his toes as Gjork was much taller than him. 

"thank you! thank you! i would know what to do if you don't approve us, Gjork, you're like a brother to me."

 

Gjork's breath hitched and he stiffened at the word  _brother_. he hugged Lee back but anger was clearly written on his face. his fists balled behind Lee's back. he breathed in, almost disgustingly, full of lust at Lee's scent. all of that, of course, wasn't noticeable to Lee. he was too innocent, too oblivious that Gjork was lusting for him. that Gjork was ready to murder this Austin wolf for marking Lee. 

 

"i am so _happy_  for you, Lee."

 

and my eyes fluttered open. i stared straight to the cave's ceiling a a while longer before realising i was awake. my head felt a lot better but there was still that dense air that suffocates filled every crook of the cave. my eyes widened when i remembered Niall. my hands and legs being bound still, i rolled to the side.

 

the sight of Niall tore my heart into pieces. 

 

his breath was in short hitches as he laid there, broken, helpless. his face puffed, blue black bruises around his eyes, at the corner of his lips. dried blood from his hair line down to his chin. claw scars tainted his clear back, it was still red, a contrast to his lightly coloured skin. he laid limp, he arms and legs spread out. bruises all over his small body and i cried. Niall was hurt because of me. it was my fault. he was only trying to save me. again, i dragged myself closer to Niall, the pain of the small rocks that was dragged across my skin was nothing compared to the pain in my heart seeing Niall like that. 

 

"Niall..," i called out, my voice barely heard," i'm sorry."

the corner of Niall's mouth curled into a weak smile as he slowly extended his arm towards me, his hand touching my cheek, caressing it. 

"i remembered, Louis," his voice was timid, weak and fragile, i had the urge to bundle him up in my arms and hug him better, help him with the pain, throw them away, " i'm Niall Horan and I'm Irish," i couldn't help myself but to let out a wet chuckle to that,"my family is a small fox family just outside of Oakland Woods. we just moved there. Mum wanted us to walk to the store and grab some stuff for brunch so we went. i was walking with my brother, Greg, huge lad.. when.. i was  _taken,"_  he stopped, taking in a deep breath, "he used me to find you. im sorry, Louis."

"no..! _please_ , dont say that.. if anytihng its me. its my fault. everything. its my-"

both of us nearly jumped as there was a sound of a twig snapping that echoed from a far. where ever Gjork had been it seemed that he had return. Niall closed his eyes, suddenly he went lax, i rubbed my face to his fingers, calling his name, trying to wake him up. but immediately stopped as i felt a presence behind me. i felt my whole body shiver, i was even too scared to turned around and face the lingering presence behind me. 

 

this was it.

he had  _returned_.

no more interruptions. 

Niall was out. 

so Gjork was freely able to continue what he had left earlier.

 


	9. I Found You

Harry POV

 

we've passed at least three different wolves' territories since we started walking into the woods, according to Zayn that is. keeping up with Ada was quite hard, other than her inhuman speed, she made unpredictable turns, ducked under fallen trees, went into shrubs and even ignoring the river streams she had her feet in. honestly, i had never ventured out too deep in the woods before, the first time i even went into the woods was when i followed Louis' scent and after that we would meet by that lake. throughout the whole pursuit, my mind wasn't at ease and my gut told me i need to hurry up before something bad happens to my Lou. i glanced over my shoulder, Liam seemed uneasy too. its probably the fact that city boy is in the middle of nowhere in a dense forest. being the good friend he, was i knew if i said he shouldn't be involved, he wouldn't listen to me.

 

"something is wrong, " Zayn reduced his pace, sniffing the air, " stop her!" he ordered, his eyes widened so suddenly, as if his wolf had detected something. I increased my speed just enough for me to lunge myself onto Ada. both of us fell onto the ground, me being on top of her small frame.

"Ada?" I shook her gently, seeing her eyes were now closed. there were dried leaves on stuck to her curly hair, a smear of dirt on her right cheek. i gave her another shook as i felt Liam and Zayn crowding around us.

she didnt even budge.

"what do we do?" Zayn asked, panicky, again with the nail biting.

"why wont she open her eyes?" it was Liam's turn with the questions. i just shrugged, how would i know, right? i lightly slapped her on her flawless, spotless cheek but no avail.

"how do you even wake a witch up?" three of us just looked at each other, litterally bumped. witches are like any other living breathing things in the world, right? they're the closest to human so, like anything else in the world you just wake them up with a slap or a loud  _boo!_  right? it was when we were busy discussing with ourselves a voice came from below.

 

"have you ever heard about kissing a damsel to wake the damsel up?"

all of us lowered our eyes onto Ada who was now fully awake in my arms, an eyebrow raised, her lips pursed and her arms crossed. it took us a while to digest what she was saying before Zayn went completely, " _EWW!_ " and backed away.

"what's the  _ew_  about, eh!?" she spat as i helped her up, i also did had the decency to wipe all those dried leaves that were sticking onto her clothes and puffy hair. what can i say, I'm a gentleman, any lady vampire or female creatures love it.

"you're like.. ancient!" Zayn exclaimed, he didnt miss out in making vommit sounds, taking his tongue out.

"you're a dog! i wouldn't want to kiss you either!" Ada retorted, stomping her leg," come on, three good looking lads and not one of you thought about sleeping beauty for a second?"

Liam nervously rubbed the back of his neck, as Zayn stared her down, weighing his weight on one foot, his hands on his waist. i just whistled and dug my hands in my pocket when Ada finally faced me.

"men. the good ones are either gay or taken.  _hmmph!_  so anyway, thanks for stopping me. i could feel the air is different here. if i had gone any further we would have stumbled upon an enemy's lair, without a plan, unprepared.  _Haah!"_ the three of us just watched as she went on mumbling," Zayn, tell me what your canine senses are detecting!"

Zayn gave her the 'i-don't-take-orders-from-you' but he just obeyed, sniffing his hair once again with out shifting. "there is something thick in the air, its suffocating, and i stopped because i wasn't able to sense any of your scents."

"it's called  _Das_. it's the same as what i used on all of us back in Louis' house but this.. its super-added with a weakening substance. a substance to keep someone weak, unable to use their normal strength, in short, to keep someone captive. that's why it was forbidden by the Triad. obviously, black magic."

 

i could feel the hair on my neck rose, fear plastered on Liam's face but what seemed to be on Zayn's face was more of hatred, disgusted. the thought of someone using black magic just scared me. back in Cheshire when i was younger there was this old lady that lived across the street. Mum told never to go near her as she was a suspect in almost all missing children's case. human children. once i caught a glimpse of her when she was sneakily moving in her house through my bedroom window. her curtains are always closed but it seemed that day, it just, slightly spaced. using my ability to actually zoom in, i could actually see her. her face. her real face. the one she doesn't use to magic to cover up. a face of a liche. or in other words, a walking corpse. half of her face was missing, ripped, like someone who was in a nasty accident, down to her skull, the other half just awaits to just fall apart, her blue eyes nearly falling of her socket, the corner of her lip drooped, wrinkles lines every space left on her face and there were no strand of hair on her head.

i shook my head to knock off the image of her when she found out i was eavesdropping. i couldn't sleep alone for months. the only reason why Ada was still gorgeous as she is now is because she doesn't use black magic. she kept onto the guidelines set, and she only managed a small antique slash mystique things shop.

for a moment there was only deathly silence. there were no insects or birds singing. none of it. none of the normal wood's sound was heard. and it was a bad sign. i closed my eyes, so as everyone, to concentrate on our surroundings. there was that stuffiness in the air, like what had Zayn said. it was that unfamiliar scent of spices and other things. dead things.

"the only way to defeat Das is actually by will power and determination and probably just a little bit of counteractive magic," Ada snapped her fingers but the air didn't change. it was still mildly suffocating. not paralysing though.

 

we stood in the silence. concentrating again. but that's when we heard a set heart retching pleas.

_please stop! it hurts!_

and cries of pain.

I shot my eyes open when I heard Zayn, "its Niall! we need to save him!"

Zayn was already shifting, heading towards the helpless cry as Ada ordered us to stop him. stop him before Zayn made any irrational movements that could lead to our capture. walking into an enemy's trap is the last thing we wanted to do. Liam and I threw ourselves to the big wolf, he growled at Liam who held on to his neck and i held on to his lower limbs.

"get a hold of yourself, Zayn! we don't know what we're against we don't want all of us to end up dead! think about it!  _rationalize_! Louis and Niall needs saving, not killing!" Liam preached, i just cocked an eyebrow to that as my arms was still wrestling Zayn's strong limbs, Liam still had the guts to go against a raging werewolf at these times. Zayn finally let out a loud huff before finally relaxing, shifting back into human.

 

"will you let me go now?" he growled.

 

we backed up immediately but i still couldn't help but admire how perfectly fit Zayn stood. obviously he wasn't shy about nudity. he had been walking around naked the whole time he had been shifting on off and if it was allowed, i doubt Zayn would be embarrassed to walk around town complete in his birthday suit. a pressure was suddenly upon all three of us immediately we were forced plat, down on the dirt.

 

"be quiet!" Ada ordered, crawling to our spot, her hand still, holding us down.

"what the fuck, witch!?" Zayn grumbled, clearly not happy with the fact dried leaves were plastered on his face.

"i said be quiet, mutt!" she moved herself behind one of the bushes, "  _look._ "

 

a cave. a cave opening lay open at the foot of the hill. the dim light from the sun wasmaking us unable to view what was inside the darkened abyss. i could hear Zayn growling low in his throat, Liam had a firm hand in front of him while giving him a stern look. i glanced back at Ada who only seemed to be peering into the cafe, mumbling something from her mouth. then something or someone started to appear, moving further out from the cave until we were able to see him clearly. it was just like it was a piece of floating cloth. a black cloak, covering a man whom none of us could visualise. he emerged from the cave, suspiciously looking around at his surroundings before making his way into the woods. disappearing.

 

"a _liche_ ," Ada spoke first, " one that sold his soul to the dark. forever will he haunt the world as a decaying corpse."

"how do we kill him?" i finally managed, my voice trembling in anger. we weren't sure what he was hiding in the cave, but i was sure Louis was in there. he was the culprit. he had kidnapped my Louis, and whatever he had done to him, i'm going to kill him first.

"he is nothing but a corpse. he only roamed the earth because he has a body to. we just need to destroy his body, his  _reservoir_. my i warn you all that stabbing or hurting or decapitating him wont work. we need to burn him. to ashes. making sure his soul is returned to the dark where he had trade it for power. "

"that'll be easy,  _right_? you're a witch, you can set anything on fire!" Zayn said, earning a glare from Ada.

"i maybe a witch but i don't know how strong this guy is. he could be as old as the earth! imagine the amount of knowledge he would have!" Ada let out a heavy sigh," our main goal is to get Louis and Niall out of here. that's it. we don't need to kill anyone!"

"i want to kill him," i protested sternly, getting up and moving myself cautiously to the entrance of the cave. i could hear Ada whispering loudly for me as they trailed behind me, but i completely ignored her. if this guy so much lay a finger on Louis' hair, i will burn his rotting arse to ashes.

 

***

 

a frail brunette laid there with his hands and feet bound. he laid there with his face towards a blonde covered in bruises and blood, who was completely unconscious. the whimpering Louis made broke my heart as i carefully approached him. making sure there were no traps around. as i came nearer his heartbeat became clearer. it was thudding beyond its capability, the blood that rush through his veins threaten to rip his cardiovascular system apart. i immediately knelt down, pulling him into my arms. he resisted and trembled, but i kept a firm grip on him, waiting as he familiarise with my touch.

 

"Louis, its me, Harry!" i breathed, taking in another deep breath into Louis' hair, taking in the familiar scent of the one i love. Louis' scent, oh how was i unable to describe how overwhelming the feeling was to finally able to sense it again.

" _Ha-harry_?" that trembling voice sent my own tears streaming down my own cheeks. his eyes just won't meet mine no matter how I cupped his face to direct him to mine. Louis sounded so scared, so fragile so.. _broken._ I tightened my embrace around him, trying to shake his fears away from him.

"its me, its me, boobear. look at me!"

 

when Louis' red rimmed eyes met mine, the urge to murder this liche was raging inside me. when I saw the wounds he had inflicted on my Louis, the bluish black mark on Louis' neck, I felt like slowly skinning this bloke alive, then watch him wither in pain as I ran salt all over his body before burning him.

 

"harry!" a cry escaped as I felt Louis finally hugging me back, curling himself to me, my clothes dampen by his tears. as I held him I watched as Zayn ran to Niall, calling his name but the blonde boy didn't budge. he laid in Zayn arms, limp and almost ghostly pale. Ada told Zayn something i couldn't register, my brain was still focused on Louis, but then, reluctantly Zayn handed Niall to Liam. Liam carried the unconscious wounded boy and with his speed, he disappeared from sight.

"come on, Harry! we need to get Louis out of here too!" Ada's voiced finally clicked in my head and i nodded vigorously, getting up, Louis still in my arms. i soothed him in his ear as Louis clung to my neck, gripping me painfully tight but i didn't mind it at all. i was already so happy that i found Louis again. 

 

a pained grunt was heard before we could even escape the cave. i turned to see Zayn slammed to the wall before falling to the ground. he let out a cough but all i could see was blood coming out of his mouth. then i felt my own body being pushed by an invisible pressure. in a blink of an eye i was slammed to the cave wall just how i saw what happened to Zayn. excruciating pain shot up from my spine to my skull causing my arms going lax, dropping Louis before joining him to the ground. a sharp ring went through my ears as my vision became blurry. i could taste my own blood, but almost too desperately, i groped around me hoping to feel Louis' skin on mine. 

 

" _Harry_!!" a frantic cry from the wolf i had mated with. i shook my head a couple of times, just to get my senses back. 

"get your filthy hands off him!!" it was now Zayn's voice that echoed before another thud was hurt followed by another one of Zayn's masculine but pained cry. i blinked a few times forcing my vision to recover. 

"you disgusting liche, you don't deserve the power given to you!" it was finally Ada who spoke when i managed to focus. she stood just a few feet from a tall figure in a black cloak, covering his face, he had Louis in his arms, my Louis, shivering, trembling, crying as that man had his hands all over him. my blood boil at the sight and i tried to stand, my knees buckled almost immediately but i managed to grab hold to the rocky cave wall, steadying myself. my wounds would heal any minute now, but Zayn, he was still on all fours, spitting out more blood. 

"i am disgusting? i did it for my  _one and only love_. i lost one once i am not loosing him again!" it was that voice i heard coming out of Ada the night we tried to find Louis. that same voice that just screamed death. with a wave of his skeleton-like arm, a gush of wind threatened to send Ada flung back to the wall but Ada raised up both of her hands, her face crumpled as she managed a counter active force. the wind backfired to the liche,he gasped, his grip tightened around Louis as the wind blew the hood of the coat off, revealing what seemed to be a rotting corpse beneath it. 

 

i took this chance and lunge myself towards them, giving the liche a good punch on the face as i grabbed Louis, throwing him towards Zayn who managed to catch him. the liche fell, his detached eyeball rolling onto the ground. he struggled to get himself up so again i lunged onto him grappling him, forcing him to stare into my face and i was pretty sure i had the im-ready-to-kill-you face on. 

 

"well isn't it the vampire that defiled my precious," he snickered. I'm surprised he still had the guts to smile just seconds from death.

"Louis loves me, even dark magic can make him love you," i retorted, slamming him back to the ground, " what kind of love do you have anyway? forcing someone to be yours with the dark arts!"

"you don't know what its like to loose someone to another! watched him as he died for the ones he loved when you know that will never happen if he just returned  _your_  love!" for a moment i watched him with confused eyes, i really am not digesting any words coming out of his mouth, my grip on him not loosening.

"Louis will die if he stays with you! at least the dark can save him."

 _die_?

Louis will  _die_? if he stays with _me_?

this is all somehow too much for me to digest. i was somehow dazed for the moment that all i heard next was Zayn calling out to me before pain ripped through my chest. 

 

" _Nooo!!_ " i heard Louis screamed for me.

 

i turned my head and saw Louis being held back by Zayn as he cried for me. i turned back to the liche that laid under me, i felt my own joints weakening as i tasted the familiar taste of blood in my mouth. the liche's lips curled into a wicked grin as he dug his hand into my chest, squeezing something that seemed to feel like my heart. i whimpered when he pulled his hand out of me. with a single push, i fell to my side.

the pain radiated through my whole body and i was left paralyzed. i just managed to watch as Zayn shifted into the large wolf he is and threw himself onto the surprised liche. the liche was left to beg for mercy at the paws of the large wolf but seeing those brown eyes, there was no mercy, only hate and the hunger to taste for blood. Zayn barred his shape teeth and with a single growl, those teeth plunged onto the rotting skin, ripping apart what's left of the liche's face. a terrifying cry of pain filled the cave but it doesn't seem to work on Zayn. without mercy, he just went on tearing the liche into pieces. Ada came stumbling up to them, with a click of her fingers, the Liche's body was now on fire.

 

a wail. a wail that sent all of us cold shivers.

the suffocating air seemed to somewhat subside, returning the cool air of the cave.  

the rotten corpse finally turning into ashes as thick black smoke curled up onto the space above it.

we knew somehow it was over. 

 

a warm touch was felt on my cheeks and my eyes fell on the sky. oh wait. no, we're in a cave.  _hah_. it was looking into Lou's blue eyes. tears were staining his flawless cheeks and his hand trembled as he caressed mine. were those tears for me, Louis? were you crying for me? i reached my hand up to feel his face but pained reigned and i grunted.

 that bastard really had a grip. 

 

"harry,  _oh harry_!" louis cried, pressing his lips to mine. the feeling of blood draining away from me had somehow weakened me, refraining me from returning the kiss i longed for. 

"witch! do something! use your  _abacadabra_  and heal him!" Zayn insisted as he knelt down beside Louis. remind me to thank him later. he hated me and yet, he wanted to help me. save me, infact. 

Ada shook her head, " healing spells will only cause the wound to be transferred to the one performing it. Harry's wound is too deep. he's a vampire, it should be able to heal himself," she knelt down across the two wolves, lifting up my ripped shirt, inspecting my wound, " but he's loosing blood too quickly, his tissues wont be able to regenerate in time!"

"he'll die?" the statement Zayn made caused Louis to whimper, more tears spilling down. 

 _"shh,_  lou, i'll be fine, " i tried to soothe him, ignoring my pain as i lifted my arm so my hands could touch his face, " dont cry, please, you're breaking my heart." i watched as he let out a wet chuckle. i wasn't lying. seeing Louis in so much pain caused my own heart to break apart. i wanted to be the one to make him stop crying, maybe forever. 

"wait..  _wait_! what if he drinks my _blood_?" Louis suddenly said, his eyes widened as he looked suggestively at Ada. 

"if he has a supply of fresh blood, i wont lie, it will speed up the regeneration of his tissues." Ada explained. the only one who doesnt seem to keen with the idea was Zayn. 

"whoaah stop it right there! how much!? until Louis is dead? until he sucked all the blood that's left in Lou's body!? i wont let that happen!" Zayn protested, shaking his head. 

"it wont happen, Zayn, don't worry. Harry wont hurt me," Louis met Zayn's eyes, trying to assure him things will be okay, there was determination in Louis' shaky voice. i stared into his tired face, " please, Harry, drink my blood. don't think about sucking me dry, just.. drink until you can heal."

 

Zayn let out a frustrated grunt as he got up and left the three of us in the cave. i somehow understood Zayn's frustration, his anger. my fangs throbbed when Louis leaned in, bringing his neck closer to my mouth. i didn't know whether i would be able to control my inner demons. i didn't know. i might ended up just as Zayn said, killing Louis. the last thing i wanted to do, but Louis was  _determined_. 

 

" _please,_  Harry, i cant live knowing i somehow let you die."

i shut my eyes, inhaling the sweet scent  Louis gave out. i pulled him closer, his neck so close to my mouth i could almost taste his blood on my tongue, Louis gave me one more assuring nod and i dug my fangs into his soft skin. he gasped at contact, his grip tightened on my shirt as the familiar tste filled my mouth. metallic. yet. so sweet. something so unique. something i don't savour on a regular basis. Louis let out muffled moans from time to time and i felt the pain subsided, the wounds closing in.  within minutes, my senses amplified again, my breathing steadied and yes, i felt _alive._  

 

" _Harry!"_ Ada called out, pulling me and i finally released Louis. he took in one shuddering breath before collapsing onto me. 

"hey, Lou?" i managed, not surprised at the fact i was now able to lift myself up. Ada let a sigh of relief when Louis let out a hum. i cradled him in my arms, feeling a flutter in my stomach that i was once again, able to hold Louis protectively. 

 all of a sudden, Louis' breathing sped, sweating, his whole body trembled at my touch and he felt somewhat feverish. i looked at Ada, her face flushed, knowing what was going on. my aphrodisiac seemed to be working on Louis. she stood as i still held Louis. her hands on her waist and she let out a sigh, her eyes closed. 

"i'll hide your scent till morning.but  _only_  till the sun rise again. and then you'll have to return him, you understand, Harry, return him to his family." she warned, and i nodded. understanding the fact that this might be the last time i was able to hold Louis. the last time i would be able to breath his scent, taste him, the matter in fact. 

"hey, Ada, " i called her one  more time as she made her way to the exit of the cave, " thank you. so much."

a smile spread across her face. it is true that if you use your magic wisely, truthfully for the name of good, your beauty can last even for centuries. on the contrary to liches, who uses the dark force for power.  Ada gave me one last nod before finally disappearing, out of the cave. 

 

***

WARNING EXPLICIT SCENE

 

" _Harry.._!" Louis breathed ever so seductively, unintentionally as the matter of fact as i laid him back on bed of dried leaves.

"i know, Lou, i know.." i whispered in his ear, my hands wondered down to his chest, tracing his outline of his abs next, " did he.. did he force you to..?"

"no, Haz, _no_ , he couldn't, Niall.. Niall stopped him before he could!"

"shh, its okay, its alright, i'm going to make you mine again."

"for the  _last_  time?"

 

i stopped my lips that were on Louis' neck and brought my face back to meet his. his perfect fringe pushed back, revealing those pretty blue crystals, his crystals were dim, saddened by the fact, both of us knew what was going to happen once this end.

 

"i dont want to mate with anyone else..," he confessed, his voice breaking.

"neither do i, boo," i felt my own voice trembling, my own tears threatening to fall as i watched Louis laid there, crying," remember that, whoever you're with, remember me, please Louis, just as i will remember you. i will always.. always, love you."

Louis pulled me in so our foreheads touched, our breaths just above each other's. warm. welcomingly warm.

 

"i will always love you, Harold."

 

our lips crashed. the familiar taste of those sweet lips, soft and inviting. the kiss was rough but never desperate. Louis opened his mouth and i was able to slid my tongue in, dominating over his. muffled moans escaped and he tugged on my curls, i just loved the way we kissed. Louis buckled his hips so our members grined against each other, i let my hand wander to his back, pulling me closer to him, minimising any space in between us. 

 

"oh,  _harry_ ," escaped Louis' mouth as i nibbled on his neck, applying pressure creating a bluish purple bruise. his leg crossed his leg behind my back, his nails digging on my back as i felt my tip brushed his entrance.

" i want..  _i want_  to mark you," i growled, raking my fangs on his skin. i pushed myself into him, Louis clung tightly on my back and he let out a grunt. the familiar tightness of being in Louis sent me up to overdrive, my head spinning at the ecstacy especially hearing Louis screaming my name, begging me for more. 

 

when i finally felt i might release anytime soon, my body tensed, i hid my face onto the crook of Louis' neck, digging my fangs into Louis' skin and i felt the electric jolt shot up my spine as i released my seed into him. Louis' peak reached soon after mine and i held him close, let him ride it off until he finally went lax, gasping for air. 

 

"i love you, Louis, i love you," i whispered, out of breath as i slumped myself next to Louis, our hand intertwined. he managed a weak smile, blood still oozing from the puncture wounds i had left on his neck. with one hand i pulled him close, so i was able to spoon him. everything about sex with Louis was just perfect, his taste, his touches and his moans, i wanted to continue, probably for second round (or more) but watching how Louis lay limp in my embrace, i knew it would break him. 

so i pressed a lingering kiss to his head and watched as he drifted to sleep before i myself shut my eyes, with Louis' scent near me, with  _Louis_  near me, i let the sounds of Louis' breathing lullaby me to sleep, reminding myself i need to return Louis before dawn. 

 


	10. Revelation

Louis POV

 

"you know the drill, Harry," a familiar voice rang though my head. the accent that accompanied every word told me it was Zayn .

  
I felt those arms around me tighten, as if they were afraid to let me go. Its not that I wanted to be let go. It felt so warm here, so  _safe_. My eyelids fluttered, I tried to open my eyes to see who was holding me so protectively but it seems that fatigue had taken over me. It wasn't the terrifying type of paralysing weakness, like the ones when Gjork was holding me captive, this type was like after a great massage, your body just goes into snooze mode. I tried to move my limbs, tried to lift myself up but pain shot up from the lower part of back that just sent my head thudding, leaving me grunting. 

Large soft palms were touching my face and it seemed to have melted then pain away. I peeked through my lazy eyelids meeting a pair of emerald orbs.  _Harry's eyes_.

 

" _Shhh_ , love, you're alright," he soothed before planting a wet kiss on my forehead, "sorry for hurting you the second time," with his finger, he lifted my chin, meeting my lips with his soft pink ones. We stayed stagnant in the kiss, none of us bothered to move as both of us were satisfied with just the feel of our lips against each other. 

"It was worth it," I finally said, smiling into the kiss. my eyes shut again as I gave up fighting the fatigue.   
  
"Sorry to break it to you, but Louis, we _really_  need to get back," Zayn broke the short moment of silence and bliss where I just let myself sink into Harry's arms, "sorry, Harry, but this is goodbye."  
  
goodbye.   
  
oh yes, _goodbye_.

We promised yesterday that when morning comes, we would part. 

forever.

 

I felt Harry moving, still holding me, easily lifting me up. Clenching my fists to his naked skin, I nuzzled into his chest, whimpering, not wanting to let go. Afraid that it would be the last time I'll ever be able to feel Harry's heat radiating onto my skin, the last time I would be able to hold him, touch him, hear him...  _kiss him._ As hard as my heart rattled, threatening to break free from its cage, I knew this was for the better. For both of us. For our families too. I let out a pathetic  _no_ when I felt Harry handing me over to Zayn's arms, immediately wrapping me into a blanket. Zayn was warm to but nothing compared to what i felt when Harry held me. 

 

"Remember what i told you, boobear?  _hmm_?" Harry was still cupping my face and i forced my eyes open. They stung as the tears threatened to escape and my chest hurts, like someone was stabbing a sword through it, "I'll always love you, Louis."

"And i will always love you, Harry. And _I wont_. I wont forget.i wont forget  _us,"_ I replied, placing a hand over his chest. his heart. 

His eyes flickered, a single tear came out of the corner of his eye, trailed down his cheek and drop at the edge of his jaw. he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it, "don't get cheesy with me, Louieh."

 

A wet chuckle left me and i pulled Harry closer, my breath hovering over his lips before finally crashing my mouth onto his. We kissed long and slow, our tongues not battling for dominance, just us enjoying each other's warm pants of breath into each other's mouth. Until we were forced apart as Zayn pulled me away slowly. Our fingers still intertwined, I held on to every bit of Harry's last warmth, staring into his green orbs before alas, distance tore us apart. I couldn't turn away, Harry mouthed another ' I love you' and i replied still, not turning away. The trees of the woods finally filled my view until Harry was no more in my sight. Curling up in Zayn's arms, Zayn trying his best to soothe me, I silently cried until we reached home. 

 

***

 

Zayn told my parents everything from my kidnapping by some werewolf slash liche to Harry and the witch that rescued me. He left out the details where Harry and i mated, and how he claimed me again yesterday. I didn't bother telling them either. It was bad enough Zayn hid my disappearance from them, to add up that i had my virginity taken by a vampire, all hell could set loose. I could see the rage in Mark's eyes when he heard how Zayn handled my kidnapping but mum completely shut him off, telling him Harry should be off the hook since he rescued me, and that we owed the Styles gratitude at least. If this were to be taken care of by Mark, he wouldn't even come close to resort to a vampire let alone a witch.

Mum pulled Mark enough for her to finally face him and they both whispered intently. Zayn and I only managed to exchange stares. We let out a sigh of relief as Mark stormed out of the room, frustrated, but still agreed that this was to be forgotten. Mum immediately ran up to the edge of my bed, grabbing both of my hands before pulling me into her embrace. She then pulled away checking every bit of my body, gasping at the sight of my bruises and well, puncture wounds on  my neck.

 

"Oh, _baby_ , did that vampire-"

I didnt even let her finish as I said, " It was only to save Harry, mum, I owe him at least that for saving me from that freak."

 

she let out another sigh of relief.

 

"Did that.. did that  _liche_ do anything to you? _anything at all?_ " she asked again, her eyes narrowing on me.

"other than drugging me, and attempting to rape me, nothing else, mum," i shook my head. 

"tell me, Louis, this is very important,  _please don't lie to me_ , did he by any chance at all, had  _intercourse_  with you?"

"No, mum, Niall stopped him before he could defile me," I rolled my eyes. my lips thinned into a line as she hugged me again, letting out yet another sigh of relief. I was afraid she could see through me. That Harry and I had.. _mated._  But i didn't lie! She didn'd ask whether Harry had intercourse with me, she asked whether that ugly freak did. So it was more of a didn't ask, don't tell situation.

she pulled away from the hug soon enough but kept her hands on my shoulders. It was getting awkward how she was now staring at me straight into my eyes. Zayn shifted uncomfortably where he stood, near my dresser, crossing his arms. I could tell he was worried of Niall. 

 

"Loubear, i need to tell you something," mum finally spoke, her gaze torn away from me. She squeezed my shoulders before pursing her lips," we wanted to tell you on you 18th birthday-"

"but we found Niall so you  _completely_  forgotten about it?"

She nodded her head but seemed annoyed that I interrupted her the second time, " yes. we.. we haven't been completely honest to you."

"about what?" my eyebrows were furrowed and i could hear my heart in my ears. 

 

" _Everything._ "

 

As if on cue, thunder growled like it was about to shatter the whole sky and I jumped slightly. Usually my reaction towards lightning and thunder would be far worse than this but at this moment, my mind was too occupied with what my mother was about to say next, that I couldn't be bothered about the raging upcoming storm outside. 

"Mum, you're scaring me," I confessed. My eyes shifted from her to Zayn, who also had his eyebrows scrunched together in concern, obviously not knowing about what mum was up to. 

"Should i even be here, Jay?" he asked finally.

"Yes, Zayn, I need you to listen, it concerns you too, since, you've been in charge of taking care of Louis, " she replied sternly not once turning to face Zayn. I watched as Zayn gulped hard.  Mum's stare on me was intense, I could feel my own body tensing up by what she was about to say though she haven't even started. She took in a deep long breath and squeezed my hands before finally speaking, " have you heard of the  _Curse of The White Wolf_?"

I shook my head but Zayn immediately inched closer to us, " that line was exterminated by the Triad,  _right_?"

Instead of answering Zayn's question, mum kept her eyes locked on me,  "there was a pack, long ago, Harlem pack, if i could recall, it's alpha was mated to a half witch half wolf. It was an arranged marriage, but they were so inlove. Years go by yet, they stood by each other, reproduce, expanding the pack as normal packs would. With almost ten pups born through the witch-wolf, they are undeniably a powerful and happy couple."

"what does this have to do with me, mum?" i asked shakily, wincing as her grip on my hands tightened. 

"Until a white wolf was born in the pack. a beautiful white wolf that caught the eyes of the alpha," my stomach turned before she continued, " ignoring his duties as the alpha and as a husband, he went to pursue this beautiful white wolf. it took years, until finally the white wolf gave in to the advances made by the alpha and he gave the alpha his virginity."

 

Another thunder shook the whole house, still, I didn't flinch, intensely listening to what my mother was saying.

 

"Raged. Hatred filled the alpha's wife when she found out. plans made to assassinate the white wolf foiled by the Alpha himself. the witch-wolf was divorced, their mating was retracted, cut off, leaving the witch-wolf a rogue. Before she was executed, since during those days, rogues with no pack were exterminated, she placed a curse on the white wolf- To feel the sacrifices she made for the alpha, going trough the pain in order to bear his children only to be dumped to the side like a piece of garbage, she cursed the white wolf."

"The white wolf became pregnant after that though he was a  _male_ ," Zayn continued for her in a voice so cold with his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white, " It sounded like a blessing but it wasn't, it was _a curse_. The pregnant male wolf went through torture through out his pregnancy, only to die painfully during labour. But it doesn't end there, no, the pups born at least one of them will carry out the curse through his life, until he himself became pregnant, dies while giving birth to the next line, who will continue the curse. it's a  _vicious cycle_!" Zayn looked to the ground, shaking his head," i thought the Triad put and end to the curse years ago!"

 

"the Harlem Pack  _massacre_."

 

Suddenly it clicked to me. the dream. the village that i had been dreaming of. the one burnt, and the villagers killed by individuals bearing the Triad sign.

the massacre.

 

"The Triad heard of this curse and tried to put an end to it. Knowing the Triad, their actions are always radical. To be safe, they wiped out the whole pack."

 

The wolf that escaped.

The one with blue eyes holding a pup.

"The pack accepted the curse, living with it for years and years. Until 19 years ago. before the Triad hunted the pack down. there was a wolf, Troy Austin."

 

It was as if i had a flashback, everything flashed by me,  going back to the dream when Gjork was younger, confessing his love to a beautiful wolf named Lee only to be turned down because Lee was engaged to Austin. _could it be.._?

 

"Troy Austin, or we like to call him, Austin was a friend of mine, we went to school together. he had always been secretive of his pack. i never knew why. It was until he came knocking on our door that terrible night. bleeding so badly that he was ghostly pale. He had pup with him. a beautiful white pup. He told Mark and I everything before he succumbed to his wounds and passed on. He told us about the curse, about his mate,  _Lee_ , who died giving birth to their pup-  _their son_ , about how the Triad suddenly came and started burning, killing everything in sight, how he escaped them, getting hurt in the process... _we're so sorry, Louis_."

 

Every piece was falling into pieces now.  She couldn't control her tears and began to sob.

 

"Austin was my father," i finally found my voice. i felt sick to be honest. my stomach did a flip, my heart rattled in my throat," and.. and  _Lee_ , he was my.."

 

" _mother."_

 

I didn't feel the severity of this until  _mum_ , or should i call her Jay now, finished that sentence for me. my chest and my eyes stung so bad that i couldn't cry, no.My whole life was a lie and what did i do? i was just so stunned that the only thing i managed to do was stare into Jay's face. The person i had been calling my mother for, well, the rest of my life, was actually  _not my mother._  A  _liar_. My sisters aren't my  _sisters_ and I don't even belong to the pack. this pack is not  _my pack_. that was why i was so different that was why, I don't resemble any of them. 

 

because i never belonged here.

 

"Say something, love..  _please_ , Louis?" mum, i meant, Jay caressed my cheeks, trying to get some reaction out of me. my mouth opened and then closed again. the world was suddenly spinning again and nausea hit me. 

"what is he supposed to say,  _huh_!?" Zayn spat angrily, "he just found out his whole life was a  _lie_!"

"we were trying to protect him!"Jay retorted finally facing Zayn.

Zayn came closer to her, looking down on Jay who was stilll sitting on the bed, "from what!? you wolves didnt realise that by doing this would hurt him more!"

Jay stood up, growling low in her throat, "then when do you suggest i tell him!? the day he gets  _pregnant_!!?"

 

 _pregnant_? i am able to get.. pregnant?

Everything was hitting me too much at a time. My mother is not my mother. I was born through a curse, a male wolf. I, myself was a curse. and I am about to pass on this curse to my child. oh, no.  _Child_.

If there is by any chance i am pregnant now, It's Harry's child.

oh shit.

the load of trouble i am into was beyond my ability to hyperventilate.

"i think i need some air," was all i said before trying to get up only finding myself with my face planted to the ground, passing out.

 

*** 

 

the moment Austin came back from a hunt, he knew there was something wrong with his mate. a fellowe pack member approached him telling him that the local doctor was summoned to his house. the local doctor had no certification for her practice, she was the wisest and the oldest werewolf there, knew all the traditional remedies and conditions a werewolf could possibly have through experience. She knew that Lee's condition, was leading to his  _death_. 

Austin ran into their tiny home where he could hear gagging sounds from inside. In their small bedroom, Lee was hunched over a basket what he assumed to be filled with what Lee had for lunch and breakfast. Lee's father sat next to his son, rubbing soothing circles on his bed. Austin rushed to Lee's side, holding his pale, cold hands. 

 

"he's pregnant," announced the local doctor. 

 

He didn't know what to do. Austin was having difficulty in dealing with the mixed feelings he had in his heart. Overjoyed, thrilled, thankful that he was going to have a child. a pup. a son or a daughter. or both. But at the same time, he felt grieve, despair, frustration, afraid of the threat that threatened the life of his soul mate.  _Lee was going to die._  He knew that from the very start. From the day he proposed to the love of his life. The whole pack knew Lee was born from a male wolf, who died after giving birth, Lee's fate was destined. The curse. It had never changed these past years, why would Lee be spared?

He blamed himself for the pain that had been put upon Lee for he knew, that seed which was implanted in his womb, was Austin's.

 

"i'll be _fine_ ," Lee soothed as they lay in bed together one night. 

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry, my love," was the only thing Austin managed to mutter as he laid his head over Lee's exposed, now prominent, bulging tummy. 

"Dont be sorry.please," Lee played absent mindedly his fingers through the brunnete's hair.

"It's my fault, this happened. If only i had more self control, i would have-"

"You would have _what_? Not proposed to me?" the fragility in Lee's voice caused Austin to lift his head up, " are you.. are you  _regretting_  our mating, Austin?"

"God, Lee, no!" Austin was now cupping the smaller wolf's face with his hands, Lee was truly beautiful, no one could ever resist him, " _never_ ,don't you ever say that! Mating with you.. is the best thing that could ever happen to a simple wolf like me."

Lee let out a wet laugh, struggling to fight his own tears, " simple? You're a hunk around here, love."

" A very lucky hunk," he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Lee's lips, "I just don't want you to leave me so soon. don't leave me, Lee. Don't leave  _us, "_ Austin reached down to rub the pregnant wolf's belly. 

Smiling at the sweet account Lee pulled, him closer for another kiss, " i wont. i will be here to raise our pup together.  _promise_ "

 

 _promise_. 

 

"Lou?" 

All i managed out was a hum. my eyes still shut as i felt a damp towel placed on my forehead. 

"You've been asleep for three days now, don't you think you oughta wake up?"

Then i recognised the voice. The accent. So I forced my eyes open meeting bright blue ones. 

" _Niall,_  " i wanted to exclaim but failed miserably as my voice was sort of stuck in my throat. Propping myself up with my elbows, Niall gave me a warm hug, nuzzling his face at the crook of my neck, " oh Niall, how are you?"

"I'm great. Liam took me to the hospital, and Zayn came and visit me all the time. then he took me home, i finally met my family again, but my life wouldn't be complete till i see you!" Niall replied almost to fast, with his thick accent, those words sounded jumbled up. 

 _"Liam?_ "

"Harry's friend. He's so nice, Louis. I would want you to meet him but, Harry and him went back to their school the day before yesterday."

 

I winced at Harry's name. Niall obviously heard the broken whimper i let out that he began to rub my back. Zayn came in with a tray of tea just as both of us pulled away from the hug. He settled it over on my study table, pouring some into three mugs, passing one to me, Niall and one for himself. I brought the mug to my nose, inhaling the calming scent of chamomile. 

 

"so, are you going to tell your 'parents' about you and Harry?" Zayn asked blatantly, earning a scowl from Niall.

"I dont know if I'm pregnant yet. at least.. I dont think so."

"do you want me to get you a pregnancy test kit or-" Zayn couldn't finish before Niall punched him on the shoulder.

"this can't be happening to me," i sighed, briging my face to my knees,"I'm a male! Males can't get pregnant. "

"Louis, we live in a world where magical creatures exist, this is actually., not that unexpected," Niall settled his tea next to mine on the bed stand before cuddling up next to me. He is such a sweetheart who could resist such a leprechaun. 

Curling myself up into fetal position i had my arms on my abdomen. I couldn't help but wonder, is there something growing in there? I secretly hope nothing is. it'll make my life much easier. I wouldn't have to worry about it being Harry's child. As much as i wanted it to be, i hope there is nothing growing inside me. My parents could just marry me off to someone and have his child instead. There. A lot easier. 

I started to cry at the thought of that. 

No. 

I don't want it to be anyone's child.

I wanted it to be _Harry's_. 

Harry is the one i love. 

To think that everything he said about my parents were true, i began to cry harder, even as i felt Niall and Zayn's arms around me, trying to at least soothe me. But they said nothing. That's okay i don't need them to say anything. I don't need them to understand. I just found out that my so called parents only kept me because I was able to produce an heir. Not because they cared for me, not because they cared about the pup my father handed to them once a upon a time. They only see the opportunity it brought, my ability to bear a child. 

Other than the sadness of feeling used, I was scared. So very terrified. And I just needed comfort. 

If there is a possibility that I am pregnant, I could die. Its a curse. It was never a blessing. 

Its a curse on me because of some mistake my ancestors made and i couldn'd do anything to change it.

that night once again, i cried myself to sleep. Wishing that Harry was hear to whisper in that raspy voice of his that somehow, things will turn out okay. 

 

***

 

It was nearing one month since I was revealed to the  _truth._ I didn't show any symptoms of being pregnant and I was somehow relieved at that. I couldn't be bothered with anything honestly. Not even school. I locked myself in my room, occasionally going out to just stretch my legs but other than that, even food was brought to me. I seriously didn't see any point of living at the moment, knowing I was going to die anyway if someone ever knocks me up. If i wasn't crying I would be staring out my window wondering what Harry could be up to. My hand just rubbing my wrist where the permanent puncture wounds laid. 

It may not have great outcome, but it was a memory I most fond of. 

Jay and Mark was persistent in getting me a mate. match making me with several heirs of great pack across the borders of Oakland Woods. I ignored them all. It wasn't me who agreed to 'date' them, it was all their idea. So once a potential mate arrived at the house I was forced into nice clothing, forced to sit at the dinner table, forced to socialise but forcing could only do so much now, can it not? Once the alpha and his wife was out of sight, i lashed out at the poor werewolf with snide comments and sarcastic returns. It wasn't long until they gave up on me, leaving me to the very angry Mark. 

 

"what the  _fuck_  is wrong with you!?" he growled as he entered my room. I must admit, it was really intimidating and my wolf was shaking but i kept a firm ground, just standing there at the edge of my bed, " you blew your chance yet again! He could've been great for our pack!"

"you  _mean_  your pack, " i snapped, my wolf begging me to stop. Even Jay who stood behind Mark was silently, gesturing her arms, begging me to back down, not to test with Mark's temper.  

Rage filled Mark's eyes as he stared me down, " dont get smart with me! how dare you fight against me,boy! we took you in, fed you, clothed you-!"

"so you can marry me off to someone hoping that i give you an heir to your fucking throne!!"

A slap across my face sent me almost flying back and fell onto the ground. Jay quickly ran over to me, holding me as I saw Zayn entering my room, looking shocked. my cheek stung and i could taste blood in my mouth. you don't expect to be hit by the alpha and not bleed, now, do you. My wolf was terrified, i wanted to go run and hide but i clenched my fists, trying with my might to look unaffected to Mark. 

"you listen to me! I will choose who you will mate, and you will mate with him, y _ou like it or not!_ " Mark growled, pointing his index finger at me but i didnt even flinched. Satisfied with what he had to say, Mark marched out of the room. 

 

Zayn ran up to me, helping Jay lifting me up and settling me on my bed. 

 

"I'll go get some ice," and he was out of the room again. I wish he didn't though. 

I had avoided any possible chances for me to be alone with jay after she told me the truth. It's not the truth that hurt me the most, it was the lying. I couldn't even look at her in the eyes nowadays let alone call her mother. I completely shut off myself from the people i call family, even my sisters. I ignored their constant calls for me as i was too busy mending my own heart. 

 

"oh, baby, let me see that."

" _don't_  call me that, " i shoved her hand away, glaring at her. The hurt in her eyes seemed genuine but then again, this shewolf was a good actor. 

"I may not have been your real mother, Louis, but I love you like my own son. You were so precious when your father handed you to me i..," she took in a shuddering breath," i couldn't help but fall inlove with you."

"you _lied_  to me for 17 years," i seethed past clenched teeth but realising there is no use of getting angry, so instead i broke down into a set of tears, " how am i supposed to believe you now?"

 

For a while she just held both of my hands in hers, shaking her head as her own tears started to fall. 

she only did it to protect you, e little voice in my head said. But from what, i was destined to die already, she could've told me earlier, much earlier, before i knew i was supposed to married of and die after bearing children! The fact is, most of my feelings inside wasn't anger, it was mostly sadness, of being deceited, and being torn away from the one i love. 

Jay was muttering something, telling me something but i couldn't quite register as a sudden hit of nausea came. I held my mouth with my hand, taking deep breaths, as if telling myself it was just another effect of an emotional roller coaster. It didn't work though, my stomach did a little flip by itself and I swear I felt something move in there. 

 

"Louis, what's wrong?" Jay asked worriedly as Zayn entered the room with a bag of ice. he stopped dead in his tracks when i brushed past him, heading straight for the toilet. 

 

Desperately, i flip the toilet cover open, clung onto the toilet seat before throwing out almost all of my stomach contents creating the most disgusting sounds ever. sweat started to form and tears started escaping at the corners of my eyes. Throwing up was painful, and throwing up for absolutely no idea why was even worst. I didn't stop at just once, my stomach clenched again and again, forcing out my breakfast, my lunch and well, my dinner. I felt a presence beside me, Jay and Zayn, one holding my hand as i kept a firm grip on the toilet seat and the other rub cicles on my back.

 

"it hurts, " I whimpered as i slumped myself to the toilet seat when i thought it was over.

"did you eat something bad over dinner, love?" jay asked, wiping the sides of my mouth with a towel.

 

I shook my head, probably a little too vigorously that I suddenly felt the second wave of nausea that sent me back to spilling my contents into the toilet bowl. This  isnt food poisoning I knew because I only ate things that were cooked by our kitchen and for a werewolf to get a stomach flu, heck, that's almost impossible, we could eat raw meat if we wanted to. and the fact that I'm not having diarrhea. My heart was at my throat as it clicked to me what this could possibly be about. 

As Jay ran out of the room to get me some warm water and probably some antiemetics, i threw myself to Zayn who gladly hugged me back. He knew. He knew it too. I wasn't having some stomach flu, no. 

 

I was _pregnant._


	11. Thuds

Harry POV  
  


  
I winced and grunted in pain as I felt sharp, burning sensation crept all over my face and my arms. I could feel myself getting roasted, the smell of something burning felt the air, so I pulled up the covers right above my head and cursed some words I didn't even remember where I heard it.   
  


"Fuck it, _agggh, LIAM_!!" I shrieked, manly, of course. Somehow I realised something about my voice at that time, it was as if I hadn't spoken in a while, I was obviously straining it. I ended up in some coughing fit right after. 

"Get your arse out of bed, " Liam ordered, I could see his shadow from under the covers, both of his hands at his waist as he stood at the edge of my bed. His glare reached me  even though I kept my head covered, " when was the last time you fed yourself, Harry?" Concern was in his voice now, i heard him shift, closing the curtains of my room once more, shielding me from the deathly bright rays of the sun.

" _unh,_ " was my only answer, curling myself up into fetal position. 

 

Liam, not satisfied with my answer, decided to jump on me, with his might, tried to pull the duvet off me. You see, two vampires with super human strength each pulling a cotton made piece of cloth on opposite directions will result in tearing it apart. Liam fell backwards on my bed and all i could do was gasp.

 

"LI! Look what you did!" I spat angrily, bracing myself up with my elbows, giving Liam my famous death stare. 

"It wouldn't happen if you hadn't been such a stubborn twat!" he retorted, throwing the piece of duvet he had in his hands away, " now, answer my bloody question Harry! when was the  _last time_  you fed!? Look at you!" Liam ran his hand over my face. He even found the time to rip the whole duvet that was covering , revealing my body underneath. His cheeks immediately changed into a tint of red and grimaced at the fact that i had my whole birthday suit on.

 

"oh, come on, Li, it's like you haven't seen me naked before."

"I never once liked it, Now, do I have to repeat my question again?"

My silence answered the question for me. Liam knew it too. His shoulders slumped as he shook his head slowly.

 

When was the last time I tasted blood in my mouth? a month ago? or probably more? I remembered returning home after surrendering Louis to Zayn. Mum ran out of the house and threw her arms around me as i crumbled in her embrace. Gemma had told her of what happened but all mum did was hold me, she didn't even bother getting angry of what i did. She understood. Loosing Robin made her understood somehow. Her soothing words didn't seem to make it all better though, all i could think was Louis. Louis _Louis_. At dinner that night I didn't even bother finishing the blood mum prepared specially for me, I went straight to bed and when Liam returned from the hospital, I took the first flight back to Debbishire. 

 

ah, yes, that was the last time i fed. No wonder i was in terrible state. 

 

"Look, Dani's here, she's preparing lunch, so, get out of bed, take a bath and we'll eat. Then..-"

"and then what, Liam?" I cut Liam off. Lifting myself up, leaning against the headboard," get dressed, wear something fancy and we'll go out and probably find  _poor_  Harry a date because he is being extremely pathetic about loosing the love of his life?"

"Harry-,"

" _NO_ , LIAM," I leaned closer to him, he didn't flinched though, " I could still taste him on my tongue."

 

Its true. I could still taste Louis' blood on my tongue. That precious, unique blend of metallic and sweetness, _nothing_  could beat that. No blood in the world, not even the rarest blood type of any rare species could beat the taste of Louis' blood. Even when I had that small amount of blood for dinner that time, it didn't mask Louis' blood. And it wasn't just that, every time i close my eyes i see him, that was why i had been sleeping a lot,  I wanted to see his face. To see those blue crystals looking into mine again. His scent disappeared but I couldn't describe how I miss that scent. That sweet floral scent that compliments the taste of his blood. 

 

"Harry, please, listen to me, " Liam's eyes were stern but at the same time soft and worried, "wounds heal. And do you think Louis would want this?" he held my shoulders, squeezing a bit," you, paralysed, starving yourself to death? Don't disappoint him, Haz"

 

I thought I had dried myself of my own tears but it seemed that I had plenty more. My mouth trembled as I tried to speak but all i could do, once again, is let myself cry in Liam's arms. The truth hurts, like really really hurt. I will never hold Louis in my arms ever again, but this is for the better. For both of us. I'm not going to let the sacrifice we made go to waste. So after i had dried all my tears I looked up to Liam who had his warm smile with his warm pair of brown eyes, and nodded.

 

I need to move on.

 

***

 

I admit, I felt a lot better after lunch. Danielle made her trademark turkey and ham sandwiches, modified, of course, to fill in a vampire's need, and taste. My senses immediately returned. The birds chirping outside the building, the gush of blood running in their small bodies, all the little things i had missed, not bothered to stop and admire, had returned. My fangs throbbed as I chugged down a large glass of blood. It wasn't as good as Louis' but it was good alright, especially after trying to starve myself. 

 

"Thanks, Dani, " I thanked her after we were done and she came to pick our plates.

"Anytime, sweetheart, " she replied, running her hand on my chin before giving me a kiss on my forehead. Danielle then smiled, satisfied, over at Liam who sat across me. 

 

Danielle was like an older sister to me. Not that I didn't love Gemma but we bicker too much. Danielle was calm and motherly. It was probably her age. Did i mention she was a century old? Yet she stayed beautiful and youthful. Her beautiful brownish, highlighted curly hair compliments her strong face. She was a dancer so her body stayed fit and curvy. She deserved Liam after all the hell her ex put her through. I wanted what she had with Liam. I wanted what they had, with Louis. I shook my head as Louis' face pops up. Its not that i wasn't allowed to think about him anymore it was just that, these few days lets, keep it on the down low. 

After lunch Liam and I decided to go out for walk while Danielle insisted she wanted to clean our room slash apartment. Our school provide a small apartment like home for boarders. It was probably the fact that i had made a terrible mess on my side, not bothering to clean up after I had gotten back. I promised to make it up to her, telling her I'll cook dinner. So we headed out to the book store, spent some time in the toy store, where Liam had brought an authentic 1997 Woody's doll, before finally clearing up our thoughts at the local park. It was good to be out side, to smell the fresh air, still, the air missed something,  _Louis' scent._  

Liam noticed the sudden change of look I had so he insisted we go and buy ice cream, just to take my mind off things. So we did. We did a lot of talking later on and somehow, my ice cream ended up on Liam's nose and his was on my hair. 

When we got back, I decided to wash my hair, thanks to Liam, as  Dani and him cuddled up on the sofa. I caught a glimpse of them snogging after my long bath. Not wanting to interfere, and for the sake of me not puking all over the carpet, I had my hand blocking my view, moving from my room to our small kitchen area to start on dinner. It is not that food did anything to us but i really enjoyed cooking food and the taste of food. After finishing up the last bit of decorating my special pasta, all three of us sat on on the sofa in front of the telly, watching Finding Nemo and eating. 

Danielle fell asleep on the couch. Liam tucked a blanket over her before helping me out with the cleaning. 

 

"I'm really glad we get to hang out again, Harry, " Liam said as we did our best with the dishes. I was drying them up and Liam did the washing up. 

I smiled genuinely at him, " I'm glad I did too, Liam. and thanks."

"for what?" a puzzled look was on face.

"for helping me with Louis and for.. convincing me to leave the _damned_  room."

"hey, I did it because i care."

We shared another bromance hug before the dishes were done, and i retreated back to my room. Liam and Dani deserved a little moment of privacy before she having to fly off to Brazil for a dance gig. My room had been cleaned up, those scattered clothes that I had on the floor were in my laundry basket, my books were back on the shelves, my notes neatly placed on my study table and one thing that caught my eye was Mr Harrison, place on the centre in between my two pillows on my bed. 

My eyes burned, my heart, it felt like as though someone hand kept a firm grip on it. Instead of crying again i went over, had Mr. Harrison in my  arms, brought it up to my face and placed a gentle kiss on his nose. Everything came back to me.

 

_Louis._

What he said about us. 

_My mother._

What she said about us. 

How we will never ever will be together. 

 

Slowly I laid myself down, curled up again with Mr Harrison in my arms, thinking, it's okay, just one more night, I'll cry. _One more night_  I wish everything was different. One more night for me to indulge in the memories i had with Louis. One more night I'll just lullaby myself to sleep with the memory of his voice, his touch and his taste. 

 

Just one more night. and I'll move on.

 

***

 

The week went by fast and I did everything I could to get my mind off things. I attended those extra classes which I was privileged to skip, I went for swimming almost every evening, play the piano, and I even learn some new recipes. Yeah, I would sometimes, slide my phone open and I'll see Louis' face there as my wallpaper. It is so that I wouldn't forget him because, i promised. I'll never forget us. 

It was after a two o'clock class that I checked my phone after it had been buzzing through out the whole lecture since I've always ignore calls when ever I'm in class.

_20 misscalls_.

who the-..?

 _Mum_.

Huh?

_1 new text message_

From : Mum

_Harry, please call me once you get this. please, please, love. it is urgent. x_

 

Dropping my bag to the side, I did what the text told me to. I gulped thickly as I waited. 

 _One_  ring.

 _two_  ring...

 

" _Harry, love?_ " my mother's voice came on the other line. She sounded.. urgent.

"Mum, what's going on? Why'd you-"

she didn't even let me finish, " _I've asked Leio to come get you with our jet._ "

" _huh_? Mum, what? Why?"

"  _I need you to come home, sweetheart._ "

My heart raced against my chest. Her voice was calm and cool, like a the professional she is but I could still hear some trace of urgency in it.

"Are you alright? Did something happen? Is Gemma okay?"

" _No, we're fine, it's.. its Louis_."

Louis.

When I heard his name, my knees became weak. To hear his name from my mother, in that tone of voice, I had to steady myself with the wall. 

"  _I'll explain later, love, just go pack and come home._ "

 

*** 

 

To say I was jittery the whole way back to Oakland woods, was an understatement. I couldn't stop from moving my knees, my palms were sweaty and all I could think of was Louis. Questions ran around in my head, and I wanted answers now, but there was nothing I could do but sit in the back seat, racing my heart out.

 

My breath hitched as we reached a big sign that says 'Welcome to Oakland Woods'. That familiar sweet scent hit me. That scent I had longed for the whole time I was in Debbishire. That scent that could get me on over drive, my head hazy whenever the scent was close to me. _Louis' scent_. Liam, who insisted he should come with me, gave me an assuring pat on my thigh, something he had been doing from time to time the whole journey back. I replied with a half smile, if it wasn't Liam I wouldn't have smiled at all.

"It'll be okay," Liam soothed when he caught a tear at the corner of my eye.

I didn't know why I was crying. It was probably the overwhelming feeling that I was back here, with Louis' scent, after the past a month and half, I did my best to move on. It was like, the whole  _goodbyes_  didn't happen. 

The scent's intensity increased as we neared the Styles residence. I held on to my breath as Leio drove pass the gates.

 

What?

Louis was here?

In my house?

 

The car stopped and I threw the door open and jumped out, running towards Gemma, who was wearing a long cardigan above her pyjama pants, on the patio. As soon as I reached her, I grab hold of her shoulders, demanding answers. She seemed to be slightly shocked by the tone of my voice that her eyes grew wide. I searched them, her eyes, for something, but I couldn't find anything. It took her a while to finally find her voice.

 

" Mum need to be at the hospital.. and  _Louis_.., " her eyes shifted when we heard the steps from behind, Liam with the luggage, " Louis is upstairs."

I was literally stunned. I wanted to run immediately to Louis but somehow in the back of my mind, my legs just wouldn't register. 

"what..? Is this..  _a joke?_ " I stuttered, watching Gemma winced as I tightened my grip on her shoulders," gem, if this is-.."

"Harry, just go to him! For god's sake, we didn't summon you all the way here for jokes! GO. He _needs_  you right now."

 

I didn't have seconds thoughts after she said that. Gemma, someone who has a strong bias for only our kind to be saying that about a wolf that I love, something was really happening to Louis. I nodded and made my way inside, upstairs, following the direction of where the scent was coming from. The end room. On the second floor. At the end of the corridor. One of the guest rooms in the house.

My hands shook as I reached for the door knob, twisting it open. The door creaked and I stepped inside. The curtains were pulled shut and the lights were off. Sunlight was able to seep through pass the light colours of the curtains and I managed to make out a sleeping figure on the bed, covered in thick duvet, but what caught my eyes most was the IV drip at the side of the bed. 

I walked in slowly, not wanting to wake him. reaching the bedside, I knelt, watching a beautiful boy fast asleep. Cheeks damp probably from recent tears, hair flipped slightly upwards revealing those closed eyes. I wanted them to open. I wanted to see those beautiful blue gems that I find it so hard to forget. I  _wanted_  to see them, to tell me that my eyes weren't deceiving me. 

Gently, I stroked his damp cheek. His body was warm, almost feverish but then contact with his skin gave me such amazing feelings in my heart. 

 

"Louis..," I called softly, surprised that how my voice was almost trapped in my throat, " Loubear, wake up."

 _"unh_ , " escaped his parted lips, his eyebrows scrunched, " five..five more minutes, Zayn."

 I let out a soft chuckle, my fingers removing the little strands of baby hair that was on his face, "it's me, Harry, Lou."

His eyes fluttered, and slowly I was able to see those blue orbs again, though at this moment with such low lighting it looked slightly greenish brown rather than his usual bright blues. When I saw those eyes I knew this was real, Louis was infront of me. Louis was real. 

" _Harry.._ , " he whispered out weakly, like all of his energy had gone but I was overwhelmed enough to hear that sweet melody.

 

For a moment we both sat in silence, his hand finally finding mine, interlocked, before Louis' eyes dipped down to my lips and up again. I answered his plead, it was also mine, by crashing my lips onto his. Soft, sweet and gentle, just as I remembered it. Just like the last time we kissed. It had always sent my senses on overdrive, fireworks everywhere. Kissing Louis was truly heavenly. I had longed for it the whole time I was in Debbishire.

I slowly bit his lower lip, earning a muffled moan from him. My hands were on his cheeks, caressing that flawless skin. Fresh tears were already spilling and I know that mine were too. He didn't need to say it, because I knew,  Louis was glad to see me. These feelings I had about having him right here with me, Louis must've felt it too. His hands reached the back of my head, tugging on my curls just the way I liked it. I pushed him slightly so that he had his back bed on the bed but was interrupted by the long IV line that was connected to the dorsum of his hand.

I gasped, looked at it in horror, hopping that it didn't come off. That was when I had a good look at Louis. How tired and ill he looked with those sunken eyes and now, more prominent cheek bones. I could feel how he was slightly feverish, his temperature being higher than usual.

"Louis-"

_thudthudthudthudthudthudthudthud_  

 

I was cut off by that faint sound.

A faint heart beat. 

"Harry?" Louis seemed puzzled but I pressed my index finger to my lips, signalling him to be quiet. My other hand still caressing his cheek with my thumb. 

_thudthudthudthudthudthudthudthud_

 

There it was again. That faint heartbeat. It didn't belong to Louis because everything about Louis, his heartbeat, his breath, his voice, his scent and his taste, was distinct. I could make Louis out anywhere any time, but this here, this heartbeat, didn't belong to either of us. It was fast and at the same time cause my heart to race against it. It sounded so fragile, like it belonged to a baby. I knew because when I used to visit mum at the hospital I would have to pass the obstetric's ward sometimes and yes, I could hear the baby's heartbeat from inside their mother's womb. 

I stood up and tried walking around the room, trying to follow that sound, but as I walked towards the door, it became even more faint only to become slightly louder as I reached the bed. Louis was now up, his back to the head board. His eyebrows scrunched together. He must be wondering why I was pacing around the room. I must've looked ridiculous.

 

_thudthudthudthudthudthudthudthud_

_  
_"Lou, do you hear that?" I asked, kneeling once again next to him, holding his hand.

"hear  _what_ , love?" 

 

_thudthudthudthudthudthudthudthud_

_  
_"Harry, I need to tell you _something_.." Louis said timidly before I could continue, he grabbed both of my hands, I switched their positions so I was holding his hands, brought it up to my lips and kissed his knuckles.

But then I noticed that once I leaned in closer to Louis, the heart beat had gotten louder, like it was coming from Louis himself. So I sat on the bed and pressed my ear onto his chest. His heartbeat was  _his_  heartbeat. That same pattern of his chest walls contracting, relaxing, releasing blood into their valves and when the valves close.. it creates the first and the second heart sound. I narrowed my eyes as I was still hearing that foreign heartbeat along with Louis'.

 

" Harry," Louis called but I ignored him, intensely just trying to figure out what could be making that sound. 

 

My lowered myself, my ear still in contact with Louis' white shirt covered body. Louis let out a shuddering breath once I stopped. There it was. The foreign hearbeat was crystal clear where I had rested my ears on. It finally clicked to me that I was resting on Louis' abdomen. 

I lifted my head again, watched as more tears were pouring down Louis' eyes and then I pressed my ears to his abdomen, again. 

_thudthudthudthudthudthudthudthud_

It was, no doubt, a heartbeat coming from Louis' abdomen.

I couldnt think.

The only thing I did next was lifting my head again. Furrowing my brows, obviously showing how confused I was. Louis was now covering his mouth with his hands as he let out uncontrollable sobs.

"Louis.. why-.."

 

"I'm pregnant, Haz. " 


	12. I'm With You

Louis POV

 

I couldn't describe the feeling I had in my gut and my heart as Zayn explained everything to Harry. From the day I was told that my whole life was a lie. to the day I found I was able to conceive and to the day they threw me out of the pack after finding out I was carrying Harry's baby. Mark called it an abomination, a monster. I wasn't supposed to conceive a vampire's seed. These hybrids are illegal, the Triad could exterminate the whole pack! That was what he worried the most. I understood his worries. So I packed my bags, Jay begging me not to leave, telling me how we could find ways to terminate this pregnancy, kill the baby, in other words. And then, maybe, then I would be able to be pregnant again with someone else's child, but I didn't want to.

 

I didn't want anyone else's seed in me.

I wanted only Harry's.

and Harry's only.

 

Furious of my decision Mark dragged me out of the house and threw me to the ground. It was almost as if it was reflex, I wrapped my arms around my abdomen the whole time Mark spat profanities towards me. Zayn tried defending me, resulting with that big bruise on his left cheek and eye. I cried the whole time we were on the streets, I couldn't digest the fact that we were now rogues. Zayn was now a rogue too, because of me. I really am a curse. I only bring sadness and pain to people, a burden. I told Zayn he should return to the pack, beg Mark to take him back because he didn't deserve this. Becoming a rogue. He deserved to be a leader. Someone powerful.

 

" I was supposed to take care of you and that's what I'll do, Lou," he said as he wiped the tears on my face," now, don't worry about it. Its not good for the baby."

 

I couldn't recall how long we were in the streets. The rain suddenly decided to pour on us and the illness I had been feeling since earlier was getting worst. I was throwing up any content from my stomach. Anything at all until what's left to throw out was just bile and water. My whole body started shivering, I felt weak and numb. Zayn ended up carrying me, figuring out that we really needed help, he decided to ask the Styles. For someone who had a lot of ego to finally resort to vampires for help, Zayn must really do care about me. I would do the same if our positions were switched.

 

So that was how I ended up at the Style's residence.

 

When I woke up I was already lying on a king size bed, bathed and dried,my clothes changed, and an IV line was attached to me. Dr. Cox or Anne, was being unbelievably kind to both of us that made me wonder why are our species are so spiteful towards each other. Yeah, that great war caused this tension, but come on, it was like, a million years ago. After settling to the fact that decisions can't be made without Harry here, she immediately called him up, asking him to come back.

 

"It'll be okay, love, just rest for now. Stress is not good for the child," she said softly, almost motherly, as she put down her phone. 

 

I nodded tearfully before she came over, pulling me into her embrace. This wasn't how I remembered her. I remembered her as the fierce vampire who tried to protect his son from a couple of werewolves. She only retorted to how we treated her. How Mark treated her. I never knew she was such a warm, caring person, I guess that's why she became a doctor. 

 

And here we are, Zayn explaining to Harry the whole situation from the start because I was too tearful to replay what happened in my head. I saw the way his face is all scrunched up, the way Harry's eyes just widened at every word Zayn emphasized on. But one thing that made me feel he was okay, was that the whole time, he didn't release my hand from his grip. Sometimes it tightened, sometimes it laxed, his thumb brushing on my knuckles gently. And I couldn't control my tears because of that. 

Zayn left us after he was done. The door shut quietly and Harry let out a sigh. He was finally facing me, now grabbing both of my hands but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

 

"hey, now, what's wrong, " he asked gently, lifting my chin up with his finger.

"I'm sorry," I choked. It was what I wanted to say the minute he woke me up but I was just stunned by those green orbs, like I always do, that I lost my words. That's what Harry do to me. Around him, I'm chocked up, around him my mind is somehow clouded, which wasn't a bad feeling though because with him, I really do feel like it was going to get better. 

"why are you apologizing now, Lou?" He shifted that now both of his knees were facing me.

"because.. I'm this. I'm a curse."

"oh, God, no, love," he pulled me into a hug which I gladly give in, as per usual, soaking his shirt, once again, with my tears, " now, get that thoughts out of your head, okay, we'll get through this. We will."

I nodded weakly.

" You want to talk about what you want to do? Or should we forget it for just one night and just be thankful, so very thankful, that we're together once again?"

This time I nodded vigorously, pushing myself slightly so I was able to look into his eyes, " yes.. yes, please." 

 

Harry kicked his shoes off, I pulled the cover so Harry could reposition himself next to me, leaning against the headboard and his legs under the covers. I immediately intertwined our legs as Harry reached to the other side of the bed stand for the telly remote. He returned, his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled to his chest, becoming even more relaxed as his even breathing filled my ears. For a moment he browsed through the channels, only stopping when he realized The Notebook was playing. Settling the remote down, he had his other hand wrapped around mine. Being extremely tired and dehydrated from the throwing up for the past week ( thank Dr. Cox for the anti emetics ) I immediately fell asleep cuddled to Harry only to be awaken a while later as I felt Harry's now free hand rubbing gently on my abdomen. The sunlight that peered through the curtain fabric was now no more. Pretending to still be asleep, I glanced up, Harry's face concentrated on something far, not the telly, his fingers still ever so softly brushing my abdomen, with only a thin layer of shirt covering my bare skin from his fingertips. 

Feeling extremely relaxed, and that sudden flush that filled my cheeks watching Harry being overprotective towards his unborn child, I let my eyelids close and falling again into deep slumber.

 

***

 

" THAT IS A DEMON CHILD!"

Mark's voice seemed like it came from everywhere. I was somewhere dark, and eerie, probably in the woods. There were only trees surrounding me. When I looked above, even the sky was dark. No stars and not even the moon was there to bask it's light on me. 

" AN ABOMINATION. THAT CHILD WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CREATED!"

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, something chocking me as again, Mark's voice echoed. He sounded exactly the same, just like the on the day I told Jay and him I was with child. Harry's child. 

" we told you to stay away from the leech, you stupid child! Now, look what've happened! I the Triad finds out, they'll exterminate us just like the exterminate The Harlem Pack!"

" I'm sorry, " I whispered over and over again. I closed my eyes, trying to get the nagging, terrifying voices of my, once, alpha out of my head.

 

When I opened my eyes again, I felt my knees weak at the sight. The sight of corpses surrounding me. Some of them burnt till their faces were unidentifiable, some had their heads chopped off, some were stabbed and some.. they were just dead. What broke me into uncontrollable sobs was when I realised that among the dead, were the ones I used to call family. The ones I used to call my sisters, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe, all of them had their throats cut open, fresh blood still oozing out. Jay had multiple stab wounds on her chest, I couldn't tell which one that killed her. Mark's head was covered in blood, probably from a strong hit by a blunt object. I clenched my hand to my chest, unable to control any form of wailing, or crying when I saw the last body, hung upside down from a tree, his fangs ripped apart, blood oozing out of his mouth. His green eyes open, but there was no life in it, his throat, oh God, multiple deep cuts, draining every bit of blood there is in his body. 

" No..," I pathetically whimpered, " No!"

 

Suddenly I felt a grip around my ankles, I gasped and lost my balance, causing me to drop to the ground, landing on the pile of dead bodies I was standing on. Mark, whom I was sure dead from the look of his injuries, stared at me through those open, dead eyes that was covered in red blood. 

" this is all your fault."

 

***

 

I forced my eyes open violently. My breathing hard and my heart threatening to tear my chest open. I blinked my eyes once or twice, trying to convince myself I was awake. I was awake. I was awake! But why did it feel so real? Those images, those dead bodies, it felt so real. I shook my head a couple of times, biting my lip till I could taste blood in my mouth just to ensure that this, right here wasn't a dream. A protective arm was across my chest and I turned to the feel of warm breath on my neck. Harry was fast asleep next to me. This is reality. Not that scary place. No. I could feel Harry, and Harry was real. 

A wave of nausea suddenly hit me. I covered my mouth, pushing away Harry's arm so I was able to wiggle free and make my way to the the bathroom. My knees hurt because I just dropped them on the floor, but nothing hurt more than my head and my throat. I gripped the toilet seat, tears slipping past my closed eyelids as I felt my stomach turn and clenched. After I was sure there was nothing coming out anymore, I let myself fall to the side, slumped onto the ground as fatigue overcame me. 

 

Those voices still echoed in my head. Those voice from my dreams.

The most prominent one was Mark's dead body coming back to life, his mouth swung open and those voices came out : This was all your fault.

This was all my fault. 

 

I was born through a curse. I was supposed to bring sadness, grief and pain to anyone in my life. I killed my mother. Indirectly killed my father. Nearly had Harry killed by that liche just because he was in love with my mother, finding me as a replacement for him. My mere existence was only going to kill everyone around me, just like in that dream. 

 

There was this heavy load in my chest. 

My head hurt from the constant ringing of multiple voices filling my ears.

For a moment I hated myself so badly. 

For a moment I hated the way I am. 

For a moment.. I hated this thing inside me. 

 

" get out of me, " I whispered harshly, lightly punching my stomach with my fist. Soon I realised that my voice was getting louder, cracking, as new tears formed. Now I had both fist punching myself on my stomach, increasing in strength. The pain from my own self harm was dulled by the pain in my heart, " Get out! " punch, " Get out! " punch, " Get out! " I screamed. I could hear myself, and all I heard was a pathetic frustrated little wolf, who happened to have none of the good luck in the world to save him. 

 

I was going to die.

Everyone is going to die.

and because of what?

This thing inside me. 

 

" LOUIS!! "

It seemed that I was too occupied in trying to kill this thing inside me that I didn't hear the toilet door opening, Harry running towards me, holding me by my wrists.

" Let go of me!!" I yelled back as Harry pinned me down to the ground, still by only my wrists, " Let go of me or I'll shift!! I swear I'll kill this abomination inside me!!" I threatened, knowing from Anne's explanation that if I ever shifted, my whole anatomy changes thus I have a higher risk of a miscarriage. 

"Loubear, listen to me! Please, stop, you're hurting yourself!" Harry begged, his own tears forming. His grip tightening on my wrists, " please, Lou, do it for me. stop. please."

"NO! Harry, I hate it, i hate it! i hate myself!" I was now giving up on Harry's strength, tears staining my cheeks, I was tired from the throwing up and being mentally drained from the dreams, I had no power to resist Harry.

"please, Lou, stop it! Hurt me, hit me! Hit me until you fell better, just don't.. don't hurt yourself and our child..," Harry was hovering over me now, his grip on my wrists loosened. I winced as I felt drops of water on my face, oh wait, it was Harry's tears. Harry was crying, something that just literally tore my heart to pieces. 

 

I froze at those words. Our child.

I felt my whole body became numb. 

I honestly couldn't feel anything. I just let the tears roll down my face as Harry whispered soothing words to me. 

Telling me its okay to be angry. Just.. don't hurt our child. 

I couldn't register anything after that. It was as if someone had pressed a default button on my body that somehow, I was like a doll. 

I couldn't be arsed to move. 

I couldn't be arsed to even respond.

 

I just let Harry carry me back to the bed, tucking me in before running to grab a first aid kid from the medicine cabinet. I had apparently tore the needle of my IV infusion from my skin when I ran for the toilet. Gently, Harry wrapped a fresh roll of bandage around the wound, kissing my knuckles repeatedly and settling himself next to me. He pulled me closer so he was spooning me. Usually I would turn and bury myself to Harry's chest but this time, I couldnt. I felt all my energy drained.

I felt numb and weak mostly. 

Harry kissed my head a couple of times, still whispering soothing, calming words into my ears. In a matter of minutes, I had once again, fell into, this time, a dreamless sleep. 

 

***

 

It was as if a normal drill for me the next morning if I hadn't taken the medication Anne prescribed to me. I'd wake up feeling completely ill, my stomach clenching and unclenched, a rushing trip to the toilet followed by the expulsion of what's left of my stomach content. Once done, I'd lie helplessly feeling tired, fatigued and groggy even after hours of sleep. 

 

"hey..you're okay, " I heard Harry's voice behind me. His large hands rubbing soothing circles on my back as I took in a deep breath after my morning ritual of puking. 

"you think?" I retorted bitterly, having mood swings was also another one of my daily habits now.

"here, love, " Harry handed me two of the pills I immediately recognised. Taking it with shivering hands, I swallowed both of them with one gulp, not bothering with the glass of water Harry was holding, " come on, I've got you breakfast."

" I don't feel like eating.. at all."

"I made ginger biscuits. It'll help with the morning sickness. Come on, Lou, you oughta eat something. You need to replace what you threw out."

"can't I just infuse them?" I waved the IV canulla, still stuck on the dorsum of my right hand.

Harry let out a wet chuckle, carefully holding me up, " you can't be on them forever. You need to eat, Louis. "

 

With Harry's hand on my waist, the other gripping my free hand, I made it back to the room. A breakfast in bed tray sat on the mattress with a glass of apple juice and plate of freshly baked biscuits. I must admit, the ginger biscuits wasn't bad at all. I think it was probably because Harry made them. He was such a good cook. The last time he cooked for me was sandwich for lunch ages ago, before we mated. A bite of the orange coloured baked goods, I surprised myself by being able to keep it down. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he watched me eat.

 

"Louis, I was thinking.., " Harry started, picking up the crumbs of the biscuit that had fallen onto the bed sheet, " before the.. um.. appointment later on, why don't we take a walk in the park or something?"

I raised my eyebrow at him," like a date?" 

" I never did ever take you out on a date, now, haven't I? and I thought, it probably would be good for you to have some fresh air and.. and for our.., " he hesitated, biting his lip, " our baby."

 

I was suddenly brought back to the situation the night before. I was happy for a while when I was finally reunited with Harry and within a blink of an eye, I suddenly went to feeling down low. Two extreme moods in one day. Anne did say it had something to do with my hormones but was it really that bad? 

I had a hand over my stomach and started gripping it. That dream came back. Those faces came back and those voice.. they came back. Harry's dead eyes staring blankly into space was the most vivid to me. I let my face crumple as I tried to fight back those evil feelings. As much as I wanted to have this child, I also hated it. This child in here, could be the death of all of us. And suddenly I lost every will to eat, my face felt flushed with anger and what I did next, I flung the whole tray, watching it as it crash to the ground.

Harry's eyes widened at my reaction. 

" It's not fair, " I cried, starting all over again my waterworks episode, " I wanted to be normal, there are a whole bunch of people who wished everyday that their life had something interesting in them, they wanted to be special, different, but not me!! I wanted to be normal and what did I end up with? I'm a submissive werewolf who happened to be able to get pregnant, and to top this magnificent cake, here are some cherries, the child I'm carrying a child belonging to a fucking blood sucker!"

Harry didn't say anything this time, though. He just held me in his embrace as I let out uncontrollable sobs, feeling sad for myself and my whole situation. It's okay, I didn't want him to say anything anyway. I just needed him to hold me, to tell me, that he was here for me. And when my crying finally came to a halt, I was already hiccuping so bad, I gave Harry a little nod. Confused, Harry wiped the trails of tears on my cheeks, looking at me, waiting for me to explain. 

Playing with the hem of his shirt, I finally said, surprised with the hoarseness of my own voice, giving him a weak smile, " I.. The park would be nice."

 

***

 

It was actually a nice day for a walk. The sun was somewhat out, the clouds gave us the just-nice shade and it wasn't freezing cold. There were a lot of people in the park today. Most of them humans. Humans throwing sticks at their canine friend, hoping they'll bring it back to them so they could throw it away again. Humans just jogging around in those tight sweat pants. Some human children running around, giggling and laughing. Their voices filled the air. I never minded humans but if Zayn was here, he'd be a bit annoyed. 

I didn't regret finally living the Style's residence. 

I guess I really do need some fresh air.

Noticing the ice cream truck just by the rollerblading pavement, Harry decided he'd get us Popsicles.

" I'll be right back, " Harry said, kissing the top of my head before turning, heading towards the truck with large rainbow Ice Cream sign on it.

 

I dug my hands in the pockets of my coat, sitting down at the near by bench. I let my mind wonder off to something else other than a growing child within me. I wondered how my , well, not anymore, family were doing. Do my sisters miss me? Did Lottie finally got back together with her boyfriend? Did Fizzie finally manage to not fight with the twins? How was Jay and how was Mark? He was probably pacing around his office, wondering, making decisions on the next Alpha.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a human child fell in front of me. She apparently had trip over a slightly raised pavement cement. Her ice cream had fallen off from her cone and it seemed to have upset her more than the small cut on her knee. I got up from the bench and began helping her up. Telling her it's okay, I even offered her to buy her another one as long as she gets her wound cleaned. She stopped crying, only managed to stare at me before we heard a woman calling out.

 

" Anna! Oh my! Look at you! " a woman, probably in her thirties, holding a baby with one arm came towards us, " I told you not to run, child."

" I'm sorry, mam.." Anna whined, looking at her feet. 

Anna's mother turned to me before handing me her, no older than a year old, baby to me. I was left unable to respond, with a gurgling child in my hands.

"could you take care of Aiden for me, just for a little bit? I need to clean his sister up, " she asked politely, her fake lashes threatening to drop as she batted them. I nodded, still stunned with the baby I was holding. 

 

Sitting back on the bench. I couldn't help but admire how adorable this child was. Platinum blonde hair that was barely sticking out of his small round head, those large blue eyes, just staring into mine. And those tiny hands, pulling on my collar and buttons. He seemed comfortable with me, though I wasn't someone familiar. Soon he had his hands on my face, just grabbing some of my cheeks and then my nose. I cooed him, made funny noise before blowing raspberries on his little tummy. The adorable shriek it gave out, oh God, I felt my heart flutter. It wasn't long before his mother returned, with her cleaned sister, grinning away to her new ice cream. She thanked me and like that, they were away.

It was a short encounter. A short time spent with baby Aiden, but it left me that warm feeling in my heart for quite a while. Even after Harry had returned with our Popsicles.

"you're smiling," he stated, biting off the last chunk of dripping ice from it's stick.

" I always do."

" not lately."

I break off the contact I had with those green eyes of his. I knew it was true. I had been to tired to smile lately. For a moment there was only silence between us. I finished my ice cream, getting up to throw the Popsicle stick into the trash bin when Harry grabbed my hand. I snapped my head towards his.

"I love you, Louis," he confessed, I knew it already, but every time he said it sent my heart racing. I smiled warmly, genuinely as I pulled him up.

" I love you too, curly."

 

***

 

Harry stared at the ultrasound screen in awe. A smile came across his face that I couldn't help but smile myself. He was truly beautiful. His eyes shining bright, his mouth was slightly parted, watching the screen, at times his grip on my hand tightened. Anne moved the wand slightly over the the side of my stomach, sliding it against the cool, slightly blue gel. Both of us listened tentatively as Anne explained what were the structures shown on the screen. The tiny head, those tiny emerging limbs and what had my breath hitch, was the tiny little heart. That slightly larger than a grape sized heart was beating inside me and I was suddenly taken back to baby Aiden.

 

Will our baby grow just as big as Aiden one day?

Whose eyes will he take after? Blue like mine or Harry's gorgeous green?

Whose hair? My chestnut ones or Harry's beautiful curls?

Will he or she take after Harry's dimples? 

Will he or she take over my childish demeanour?

 

All those question ran through my head and I was beginning to feel warm all over, my heart rapidly beating but it was a different kind of feeling, something I didn't feel much earlier. I only felt anger and frustration but somehow, right now, I feel.. happy? Watching how Harry is reacting to our baby.. God, our baby. Those words Harry had repeatedly been saying. It somehow didn't clicked to but now. 

 

I had protected this child against Mark.

but what I did after was something similar to what Mark had done to me.

I tried to kill.. our baby.

This baby, the result of our love. Harry and I. 

and I tried to kill him or her. 

 

I found myself sobbing again which finally made Harry tear his eyes away from the screen. Shush-ing me, he stroked my hair with his other hand while the other, his fingers still intertwined with mine. Anne switched the monitor off, placing the wand back to it's initial position before getting up to fetch me a box of tissues.

 

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Haz..! I didn't know what I was feeling I just- I just-!"

"shhhh, " he rubbed the sides of my cheeks, drenched in tears, with his thumbs, " I told you there's nothing to be sorry about. You're just.. emotionally unstable, bombs after bombs had been dropped on you, it's not your fault. And I'm sorry too, I guess, I didn't know what to say earlier because this is kind of new to me too."

"Harry is right, Louis," Anne spoke softly, returning with a box of tissues, handing it over to me, " you're just probably experiencing some mood swings, which what normally pregnant women feels, sometimes they're happy and other times, they're just really sad, they'll start crying."

i chuckled wetly, tears still escaping as I winced.

" It's no surprised really, your hormone levels are going haywire in addition to well, external stress, for example..," Anne shifted her feet, " your.. family. Its no surprise you would be experiencing some depressive episodes."

"de..depression?" I choked out, feeling my own eye brows furrowed.

" It is not uncommon, 15-20 percent of pregnant women experience perinatal depression.But don't worry, Louis, we can prescribe you something if you don't progress, in the mean time, " Anne took my hand in hers and I jumped a little, surprised by her action, " there is nothing for you to be sad about, you've got Harry, I'm sure, " her eyes shifted to Haz's before returning to mine, " your friends, and me, in this with you. You don't have to suffer alone. Please, feel better about yourself. There's a reason why my son is so in love with you."

 

Overwhelmed, my whole body started to shake as I suppressed the tears. Harry kept kissing my cheek and I couldn't help myself from crying even more. I wanted to hear that so badly. I wanted to hear that I was not in this alone. So badly, I wanted to hear that from the ones I called family, to show me that, although I'm not blood related, at least they cared for me as I cared for them. The years I've known them, wasn't somehow a waste.

After making sure I had calmed down, Anne sat us over the sofa of her office. She said she wanted to discuss the cons of this pregnancy. Since it's her first encounter of a male pregnancy, she honestly admit, she didn't know what to expect, even after thousands of years of practice. 

"There.. are a lot of risks, Harry, Louis, I have to admit, " she crossed her legs, " there are a lot of risks of pregnancy as you know, for a woman but for a man, let's just say, we're crossing unknown boundaries here. Your body is not genetically designed to carry a baby, Louis, so we're talking here about risk of fractures, even organ compression syndromes."

I felt Harry tensed next to me. Like reflex, I cuddled close to Harry.

" The legend did say, the pregnant wolf went trough a torture of a pregnancy ending up, dying during labour. It was probably because Harlem pack was somehow disconnected to the world, they didn't have any medical help. Death during labour could only mean that they tried to get the baby out by a Cesarean section. Only to end up killing the mother because of the procedure itself, the lost of blood, infection et cetera."

"so, mum, you're saying you can help Louis in this? Louis can actually survive?" Harry asked, a protective arm around.

" I'm not saying I can.. I'm actually breaking the oath by treating a patient related to me. But, I can't risk exposing Louis to other doctors. This situation could trigger dramatic train of events that could endanger all of us."

 

What she meant was The Triad. The Triad isthe biggest risk right now. Them finding out, could end up killing all of us, even ones related to the Styles family. Like in my dream.

 

" We can't say anything more right now, Louis is just nine weeks pregnant. So I'll set up an appointment for you in two weeks time, yes? For the time being keep to your usual prescription, eat a lot, please, remember you're eating for two. Harry has my emergency number so if there is any problem at all, anything, just give me a call. Other times, I'll see you at home, " she smiled warmly, giving my knee an assuring squeeze, " and, oh, please think about this, both of you. having a baby is a big responsibility," emphasizing on the word big, " It is not something to be taken lightly." and with a stern nod, she left us in the room.

I nuzzled into Harry's chest, inhaling the scent of an expensive perfume. Harry wrapped his arm around me, kissing my head a few times. We stayed like that for a little while before I finally said, " I want this. I may not seem like it earlier.. but I want this baby, Harry, " I gulped thickly, " And I'm so very scared.." 

 

I meant every single word I said. Regardless of me trying to punch this baby out of me earlier.

 

"Lou," Harry pulled me apart from his chest so he was able to look at me in the eye, his green eyes glistening in the fluroscent lighting. Pulling my hand up, he pressed his lips onto my knuckles, " I'm with you in this a hundred percent. You know I am." 

I nodded, acknowledging him, before finally hugging him. He returned the hug as usual, with additional kisses on my neck, repeating how he will always be here for me. 

We snuggled a little while longer before walking back to the Style's residence. Anne made me take in a couple of pills before we left and somehow, I did feel a lot better. I could feel the sun on my skin, I could hear the birds chirping. So I guess taking refuge with the vampires wont be so bad. Probably being a curse isn't so bad after all. Probably, the tables had turned, the curse was actually no longer a curse and most hopefully, with Anne's help, I could be spared. 

I thought I had all my worries buried underneath.

 

But then again, this is just the start of it.


	13. Sun Kissed

I didn't know how long had I been awake or how long had I been staring at the sleeping figure beside me. His breath steady and even, with some slight snoring. His eyes shut not so tightly, his mouth slightly parted letting out some nonsensical mumbles at times. I chuckled at one particular one involving flying giraffes and cookies. Louis really did look like an angel whilst sleeping. not that he isn't while awake but, he seemed more calmer now.

  
  
" _Haz_?" he breathed, eyes still closed.   
  
I grabbed his hand immediately, " I'm right here, love."  
  
His face crumpled, as if he was about to cry , " don't leave me."

" I wont, _I wont_ , Lou, I promise, " I said with my mouth to his forehead, planting several kisses on his skin. 

 

Louis relaxed and the even breathing continued. I laid my head back onto the pillow, staring at the ceiling. What have I done? What have I put Louis trough? If anything, this pregnancy was my fault. Louis is carrying my child, and the possibility of him dying, is because of me.  _My seed_. To say that I was shocked about him being pregnant and my sudden ability to hear our child's heartbeat, was an understatement. I was.. I honestly couldn't say it. A mix. Of certain feelings. 

 

Happy?

Overwhelmed? For the fact that I was about to become _a father_!

Guilt ?

Worry? For Louis who seemed ill, with super-added risk of death because of  _this pregnancy!_

 

All of them jumbled up into one big mess that left me speechless. Unable to soothe Louis the time he needed me the most. The time he turned to me for encouraging words. I was unable to say anything, to _at least_ , make Louis feel like he wasn't some sort of curse, some sort of _freak_. I wanted to tear those terrible thoughts away from his head. So that he would feel better about himself. Things happen and sometimes, extraordinary things happen. 

_thudthudthudthudthudthudthud_

.

I didn't need an echotococardiograph or some high tech shit to hear my child's heartbeat. I was able to do it subconsciously. I turned to face Louis again, pushing his hair out of his face, tracing my fingers down from his cheeks, neck, collar bone, chest and abdomen. I let my hand linger there for a moment, just caressing the thin layer of clothing, imagining what was underneath that tanned skin, inside him. I closed my eyes and I could see the ultrasound scan. That tiny speck that somewhat look like a little alien. It's rounded head, it's barely emerging limbs, its heart. It was just so..  _beautiful_.

My heart fluttered and I had this overwhelming feeling in my stomach every time I recollect that piece of memory of the first time seeing my child.  _My child_. Inside, Louis. My  _Louis_.  This child was the result of our love. 

I must admit, I had already fallen in love with it. The first time I laid eyes on him or she. This overwhelming sense of protectiveness builds up within me and I wanted so badly, to protect this child. My child. And to protect Louis. To protect him from all his and others harmful thoughts. Protect Louis from his family. Protect them from the Triad.

 

Louis is no  _curse_!

 

Not ever, Louis is  _never_  a curse. No one deserved to be called that, especially Louis. Kind hearted, Louis. He didn't deserve to hear what his so called family said to him. If anything, this is a miracle. My child is a miracle and I vowed  if this child was ever born, I don't want him hearing about his ancestors mistakes. About the curse, no, he or she deserves better. Louis and my child do not deserve to be punished for his ancestor's mistakes.  Louis and my child should only be showered with compliments, and good wills. They are to be spoken ever so positively. This child needs to know that he or she is born out of love. 

 

But then comes the worry. My thoughts were taken back to the cave, to the liche that had nearly claimed Louis. 

Louis will die if he stayed with me.

Is this what he meant? This pregnancy? Louis will die carrying my child? 

 

Mum will help, now, wont she? We wont resort to dark magic as our family is strictly against it. The Styles is well known for its power and it is not with the help of any sort of dark magic. I believed it when mum said she would do her best to help Louis. I believed her when she said with medical help, Louis' mortality rate would decrease but nothing is certain. The baby is too small to give any bad effect on Louis, other than the constant vomiting, loss of appetite, and depressive moods. I didn't need mum telling me what Louis needs most now, was support, most importantly emotionally.  Being told your whole life was _a lie_ , found out, your own family used you. found out something about your own body you didn't even think possible, I'd go crazy to be honest. Imagine what Louis is going through. Imagine the things he had been thinking when I found him trying to punch the child out of him.

 

I wanted to protect him from those thoughts.

I didn't want him to think like that ever again.  

 

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep again, only to wake up when there was a knock on our door. I lifted my head just enough for me to see who was knocking, my eyes narrowed, trying to focus.

" I know you don't want to leave _him_ , " Liam said gesturing to Louis, who was still sleeping beside me, only to have turned away from me with the duvet covering his head, " but you've got to feed, Haz. Come on, breakfast is ready."

I nodded before reluctantly trying to get up. Nearly tripping on my own shoes as I staggered out of the room. I took one last glance back to ensure Louis was soundly sleeping before finally closing the door and started walking downstairs. 

 

" YOU DIRTY LITTLE MUTT!!"

 

My eyes widened at the sound of Gemma's angry voice. Who else would be brave enough to spat a big black wolf. I walked into the kitchen and saw Zayn butt naked, taking a sip on his glass of orange juice, Gemma on the other side of the counter looking flushed, and covering her mouth. Niall was also there, he just stood in between those two bickers with a toast in his mouth, chewing non challantly. 

 

"what's with all the morning bustle?" I asked, though already knowing the answer, grabbing a glass of blood Liam handed me.

"Tell you little dog friend, I don't want to see his  _ding dong_  so early in the morning, or EVER for that matter, " Gemma spat, gesturing quotation marks in the air at the word 'ding dong'.

"Admit it, leech, you like to see my toned naked body!" Zayn teased, shaking his bum, making all, Niall, Gemma and Liam blushed. 

"I'd rather drink blood from a  _corpse_  than admit you're fuckable!!"

" so I'm right? you think I'm _fuckable_!? "

" YOU INBRED CANINE!!"

" BLOOD SUCKING CRETIN!!"

"ENOUGH!" Liam finally ordered, slamming his fist onto the counter, startling all of us, " you're acting like children! How old are you, Gem?  _50_?"

" Shut up, Liam."

"And you, _Zayn,_  put on clothes! I know werewolves are ever so comfortable in their skin, but some of us here are not! You are just like Harry, dear God, so help me if I hear another bicker, from  _any of you_ ," he pointed at all of us, " all hell will break loose! You understand me?"

All of us nodded, only Zayn went , " yes, sir, " with a smirk on his face. Gemma snatched the glass of blood from the counter and stomped angrily upstairs. Satisfied with himself, Zayn walked over to Niall, giving him a peck before telling him, " I'll be right back, baby, " and disappeared upstairs too, probably finally putting on some clothes. 

Both Liam and I shot arrows to Niall, who blushed deeply, turning almost as red as a tomato. 

 

" so, Niall, you and Zayn..., " I started slowly, raising an eyebrow, walking towards him. The little fox trembled as I placed a hand over his shoulder. He was just too cute of an Irish leprechaun. 

"Zayn, _um_ , we... are together," he stuttered, playing with his fingers, fidgeting. 

"  _oooh_ , " Liam sat next to him, also putting a hand over his shoulder, " you guys mated yet."

"NO!" Niall was shocked honestly, like he genuinely didn't know that question was about to come next, " we didn't, well.. we kissed, and made out, but .. we didn't. I.. I wasn't ready and Zayn understands."

" _aww_.. that's honestly sweet, " getting up, Liam ruffled the blonde's hair, making him blush even more. 

Finally thinking Niall didn't need anymore torturing, I decided to indulge on some of these.. pancakes?

"who made these?" I asked, poking on the burnt piece of fried batter on the plate.

" Gemma, " Liam answered, handing me over some toast, spread with our special mix of strawberry jam and blood. 

" that woman can't cook for shit."

" Language, Haz."

 

I scowled, biting into the toast. Liam seemed very well content with his position as the 'daddy' today.  Zayn skipped back into the kitchen with a pair of brown skinnies, boots and a plain white shirt. He stole the piece of bacon off my plate and went to sit next to his boyfriend. I just laughed it off, a week here with these boys really made me feel sort of at ease. I've always wanted brothers and I guess, I have them now. Except for Louis. He is my Louis.  _My love_. 

"hey, um, guys, I was thinking," I tried to get all of their attention. All eyes was suddenly on me, " I was thinking.. how about all of us go somewhere for like.. I don't know, a vacation or something. "

"Oh?" 

"Well, actually, I wanted to cheer Louis up, you know, before the next scan. and before his stomach starting to show and he wont be able to go out so much. I was thinking we could all enjoy a little  _escapade_?"

"What do you have in mind, Harry?" Zayn questioned, nuzzling into Niall's neck. 

"Where do you guys want to go?"

"we could go to the beach, " Niall suggested, finally looking somewhat interested, " Oakland Woods is so cold, I think it'd be great if Louis gets a little change in environment!"

"Not a bad idea, leprechaun, " Liam nodded.

" I'm a _fox_. Thank you very much."

"I've always wanted to go somewhere sunny..  _SPAIN_ , " Zayn shouted the last word excitedly, all of us snapped our heads towards him.

"um.. good idea, but we'd need somewhere closer, possibly still in England so that if anything happens to Lou, God forbid, we could rush him home," I tried to rationalized, then something clicked to me and I snapped my fingers, " we could go to our family beach house! It's really not that far, just  a few hours drive and.. it is kind of sunny? I guess?"

 

Before anyone could protest or accept my idea, a very groggy, disorientated Louis with his bed hair walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. We watched as the dazed man of the hour stumbled at the edge of the kitchen counter, rebalanced and found his way next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I chuckled and pulled him closer, but he decided to straddle me instead on the very unstable counter bar stool. 

 

"Why are guys up so early, " he mumbled, his breath, warm, on my neck.

I steadied myself, holding onto the counter as the other hand I had on Louis' back, making sure he wasn't about to drop, " it's nearly noon, sweetheart."

" _ooh_."

 

I watched Liam took a sip from his glass, Zayn getting up from beside Niall and walked over towards us. I watched him with the corner of my eyes since I was unable to turn. He came over my back where Louis' head was resting on my shoulders, as if I was carrying an overgrown child. It was then a light snoring sound was heard.

 

"ah, he's asleep again!" Zayn exclaimed in the softest voice he could. 

 

Liam snorted, Niall covered his mouth with his hand and Zayn fell to the ground, laughing quietly. I tried my best not to, while maintaining this position, hoping that Louis wont slip off me, but I found it hard and my whole body started to shake. What I managed to let out was a snort, keeping both hands on Louis now, trying to balance myself. Liam walked over across the counter now, to where I was and patted my hair.

" The beach it is."

 

 ***

 "oh, WOW!!" Niall exclaimed as he opened the sliding door that leads to the patio facing the beach. 

It was certainly a breathtaking view. The Style's beach house was slightly elevated from the beach by a small terrain. The patio, that comes with a hot tub for some unknown reason, overlooks the beautiful greenish blue sea and the white sandy beach. Zayn came up behind him, he gasped, also mesmerized by the view we don't usually get in Oakland Woods. 

" Wish Dani was here, " Liam sighed, dropping his luggage before walking towards the other too.

"Wish I was in France, " Gemma said this time, walking towards her room with her bag over her shoulder, before she disappeared she managed to say loudly, " instead I'm stuck with little children."

I chuckled, pulling Louis by the waist so he was closer. He immediately wrapped his arms around mine and rested his head on my shoulder. I planted a kiss on his head, inhaling that beautiful scent, knowing for the fact that I have Louis in my arms, no one was tearing us apart. 

 

"you okay, Lou?" I asked, concerned on how quiet he was.

"yeah.. I'm just.., " he looked up to me, those blue eyes were half open, " just tired. The travel and all."

 _"hmm_ , okay, how about you go and chill, you know, relax with the others, I'll get started on lunch, then we'll eat, and we can cuddle right after to a movie? We can start with the beach tomorrow?" I suggested, cupping his face in my hands.

He smiled, showing those teeth and those crinkles by his eyes, the smile that made my heart skips a beat every time I see it.

"Sounds like a plan."

 

The whole time I was in the kitchen with Liam and Niall, I could hear Gemma and Zayn bickering. They never really get along but, it had progressed somehow into a love-hate relationship, with Zayn living with us now, Gemma was unable to escape his sarcastic remarks, and she would retort in the most insulting way possible. Both of them found it like a personal satisfaction to irritated each other every time they crossed paths.

At times I could hear Louis' loud laugh probably at the bickering 'couple'. It felt so good to get him laughing again. The first week after the check up he didn't well but he was better. Mum and I discussed possible ways to make Louis feel better. She didn't miss out in giving me advice, and trying to convince me that this pregnancy was dangerous for Louis. I guess she did that because she cared and I doubt she didn't care for Louis. She never mention about bringing us apart again. Deep down inside, she knew Louis was my mate. She was sure of it, just like how I was. 

We set lunch out side on the picnic table, viewing the sea. I made special chicken sandwiches with cheese, caesar's salad and for dessert, key lime pie. With Liam and Niall's help, we even separate them into two, for vampires, and well, non-vampires. We sat around, eating lunch whilst talking loudly before Zayn decided to drag Niall into the water. Liam joined Gemma with the sandcastle buliding on the beach while Louis and I laid down on our bellies, just carving random things on the sand.

 

"what should we name him?" Louis suddenly said, his finger still tracing random shapes on the sand.

" _huh_?" I stopped from scribbling what seemed to be a ship, and looked across to Louis who still had his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Our baby. what should we name him?" 

"How are you so sure it's a _boy_?" I grinned.

The wind had blown all of Louis' hair out of his face and he was squinting a little, probably from the bright sun, " I just know. I have a feeling."

"we have plenty of time to think of a name for him, Lou" I smiled, rubbing a little sand off Louis' cheek. Louis bit his lower lip before looking down again, continuing with the random scribbling. 

"Are you  _happy_?" he asked again so suddenly.

"Of course I am, Boo!" I got up into sitting position. Louis did so too and immediately crawled onto my lap.

"At times, you look sad, though. Is it me?"

"No, I'm not, I'm just a little...  _heck_ , no, a lot worried.. about you," I admitted, breathing into Louis' hair, inhaling deep into his scent mixed with the smell of the beach, " I don't know what I'll do with out you, Lou. I just.."

"I wont die," he turned his head slightly so I could see him, " I'll be fine. You'll see," he smiled assuring, leaning onto me, meeting my lips with his. As we kissed, my hands moved up from his thigh to his belly, rubbing it gently, cupping that dismissible bump. Louis reached back to the back of my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss. 

 

It's been a while since we kissed like this.  Our tongues playfully wrestling each other, lips parted, heavy breathing let out. I bit Louis' lower lip and he moaned. There was that tightness in my shorts. We were finally out of breath, forced to pulled away, lips swollen. Louis' mouth curled into a naughty smirk, noticing my excited member rubbing his back side. With that smirk on his face, he pulled me up. I growled low in my throat as he teased me, brushing his fingers at that bump on my shorts, biting his lips seductively. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, I whisked Louis off his feet, which he didn't resist, but kept on planting kisses and biting my neck. When we finally reached  our room, I gently laid Louis on the bed and hovered above him. Ripping that  _damned_  pants he was wearing, I didn't wait before I started marking him all over his body with my teeth. That orgasmic moan escaped through his parted lips, his nails digging on my back that barely hurt but sent a tingling sensation up my spine, a werewolf's toxin, as I made my way slowly inside him, feeling every bit of his body and enjoying every sound he made. Louis head fell back onto the pillow, he bit his lip, probably in ecstacy as I widthdraw my fangs from his neck, tasting that sweet metallic fluid in him. It wasn't long before both of us erupted, panting hard, calling out each other's names. But it didn't end with just once, it was hours until we were fully exhausted, finally holding each other, falling into deep sleep. 

 

***

 

The next morning I woke up with, as usual, Louis still sleeping next to me. Getting up, I glanced over at the clock on the wall and noticed that it wasn't morning anymore. Thinking probably I should get started on lunch, I  washed up quickly before quietly sneaking out into the kitchen, carefully, not to wake the sleeping beauty up. As I walked over to the telly area, Gemma was laid on the couch, her eyes closed with an empty bottle of Hoegarden ( Danish beer) in one hand, the other with the remote. I chuckled lightly, grabbing the remote, switching the telly off and continued my way to the kitchen where I found Niall, pouring some cereal into a bowl. 

 

 _"Oh_ , hi, Harry, " he greeted when he saw me, " Liam called for pizza.. but I'm just too hungry."

I laughed, pouring myself some tea that was on the kitchen counter. I took out a  vile of blood from the fridge and poured it into my tea. Niall winced as he watched me took a sip. 

"Oh,  _um_ , Haz, you might want to change the water of the hot tub," He said nervously, fidgeting.

"why so?" I questioned, raising a brow. 

"um, 'cause.. Zayn and I... we. _.uh_..-"

"the wolf and the fox decided to have their first mating in the hot tub, " Gemma continued for him as he was stuttering quite bad, she walked into the kitchen rubbing her temples, probably from a hang over," oh and I invited Ada for dinner, yeah, she's in town. I think I texted her last night, while I was drunk..  _ugh_ , I don't remember."

" _Gemma_!" Niall squealed. My eyes widened immediately as I looked over to Niall, who was blushing up to his ears. That was when I noticed those love marks on his neck.  Judging by the intensity, Zayn must had been rough.

" It's okay, Nialler, Gem's just jealous she couldn't get lucky last night." 

 

With that statement, I received a smack at the back of my head from my sister, who only did just that before ordering me to start up something special for dinner and disappeared from the kitchen. Liam came back with the pizzas and all of us ate, Louis eating least, still having trouble with keeping things down, yet, he was feeling ill a lot less now. The others had an uneventful day in, in front of the telly while Liam and I started with dinner. It was around seven thirty when the doorbell rang followed by Gemma's loud cheering. 

Ada greeted all of us, looking so very hippie in her long green skirt, blue off shoulder blouse with a black scarf as her belt. Her usual out of control curls held back by a headband. Liam introduced her to Niall, who thanked her for saving his life. 

 

" Hey, witch, looking good for your age, " Zayn teased, hugging Ada.

" You too, for a canine, " she replied before finally landing her eyes on Louis. 

 

Her smile dropped, her eyebrows furrowed and something flashed in her eyes. Her eyes shifted from Louis to me before going back to Louis who was know uneasy with the awkward silence. He looked up to me and I gave his hand a squeeze. 

Ada saw something.

And judging by the look he gave Louis, it wasn't something pleasant.

"um, nice to meet you again, Ada, " Louis finally said, extending his hand, flashing Ada his teeth.

Ada shook her head, replacing that frown with a smile, " same here, Louis," she grabbed her hand and again, I saw something flashed in her eyes as her smile immediately fade. Ada looked s if she was trying hard to hide it, so I made the effort to help her, knowing better not to worry Louis announcing about dinner. Niall cheered and the awkward silence ended. Ada's face lit up again and I sighed in relief. Louis didn't seem to notice as he himself made his way to the dining area with a large smile. 

 

Dinner went on peacefully, everyone exchanged storied until finally all of us went quiet as Ada talked about her major life events. About how she learnt witchcraft from her mother, how she was married several times, each of her spouses ended up because of old age, or divorced. Niall asked why didn't she cast a spell on one of her spouse so he would live forever with her. She said she couldn't, casting that large of a spell requires something in return  and besides, she said, she wouldn't want to stick to one man her whole life, that would be boring! It's not that witches don't die, they do, they just took a longer aging process. 

 It was after a long game of truth or dare and Louis finally decided to turn in for the night that Ada pulled me aside. She grabbed me by the hand and  pulled me down the hallway towards the bathroom. Pushing me inside, she locked the door behind her. I didn't even have enough time to question her actions when I saw her face. Anger was written all over it, her hands on her waist.

 

" _What did you do_ ," she asked, harshly, though that doesn't sound like a question, more like a demand. 

 

I wasn't actually surprised of this. I knew this was coming. I waited for it. I knew what Ada wanted me spill. 

I sighed, shaking my head, looking at the ground, " Ada-"

"what did you do to that poor boy!?" her voice raised slightly higher than before.

" We didn't know!"

"Harry, he has death written all over him, and I know that thing inside him belongs to you!"

" _He_  is not a thing!" I yelled back, hitting the sink with my fist, hearing it crack a little, " Our son, is not a thing, Ada."

"He was not supposed to be conceived!!" she inched closer to me, pointing out of the door, " tell me you tried to get rid of it,  _Harold,_  so help me!"

I kept my ground, my hands tightening into a fist,  not once loosing eye contact with the shorter witch, staring her down. I was furious, but I kept my mouth shut because I knew, there was some truth in what Ada was and going to say. 

"Harry, are you not seeing the situation here?  _Huh_!? I only see  _death_  when I look at Louis, I couldn't tell whose but death is  _death_. If the child is born don't you ever stop and think what will happen is the fucking Triad finds out!? Even more DEATH!?"

"He is my son, Ada!" I retorted and Ada backed up a bit, she finally blinked, " forgive me, for falling in love with it! forgive me, for wanting Louis to be happy because, he wants that child as much as I do!"

"Harry..," Ada sighed, grabbing my shoulder's gently, her eyes softened and I felt my self relaxed a little bit, " you have to understand. When I see death on someone, there is a higher chance of that person  _dying_.."

I closed my eyes, and bit my lip trying to knock that image of a lifeless Louis lying in a coffin. I stab went across my heart and I felt my goosebumps rose. I shook my head vigorously. 

 

NO.

 

" Ada.. my-my mum, she ss-said she could help and the Triad doesn't need to know... right? _Right_?" 

 

Please, _God,_  not Louis. Don't take  _my Louis_  away from me. 

 

I opened my eyes and noticed my tears were already shedding before I could even help it. Ada wiped them with her thumb, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Harry, you can't let this happen. Please, tell me you'll at least try and convince him that.. there  are high chances he could die, the child could die and.. i don't even want to get started on what will happen if the Triad finds out. Please, Harry..!"

I gave her a solemn nod before breaking down into a series of sobs. Ada held me as I cried, I was hunched a little, my face to the crook of her neck, my hands around her waist but she needed to tip toe her self to held on to me. Once I composed myself, Ada helped me with the washing of my face and making me look, well, slightly less devastated. 

I unlocked the door but before opening it i took one look back to Ada who gave me an assuring nod. With a turn of the knob the door was open and I jumped when I was forced to meet a pair of dark eyes looking at me filled with rage. 

Zayn pushed me back in and slammed me to the wall, I was surprised that I couldn't react. It's been a while I had a scuffle with Zayn, but now, I know he had all the right to be pissed at me if he had heard anything Ada and I discussed about. 

 

Pushing me harder against the wall, he seethed passed gritted teeth, " what the fuck is going on here, Styles?"

 


	14. I Choose You

Louis POV

 

I can't even begin to describe how loud we were fighting much earlier. 

How terrible. 

How full of  _anger_. 

 

"  _Don't  be so fucking selfish, Louis!!_ "

 

Harry's voice raised like that.

 

"  _You don't understand how much this means to me!!_ "

 

My voice raised like that.

 

"  _I'm a guy! I don't have a uterus to start with!! How would i know!!?_ "

 

The glass shattering as Harry slammed it to the ground. 

 

"  _and you think I wished for this!?_ "

 

The whole house went quiet. No bickering. No laughing. Not even talking. 

We got back to the Styles home after that paradise of a vacation. I thought things were getting better. My puking and discomfort had reduced, I myself was feeling better. I was starting to see some future in my life when Harry came up to me that night, saying we needed to _talk_. We escaped the crowd and went to the kitchen. With out warning, Harry told me he didn't want the child. 

After that whole night of anger and rage, I retreated to the room, making sure I locked it so no one would bother before curling myself up into bed, crying hard. I needed Harry in this and to hear him say things like that about our child, I just couldn't take it. I understand where he is coming from. No one said this was going to be a walk in the park but there are those chances, right? Miracles do happen,  _right_?

 

I could be spared and so could this child. 

He can't give up on me like that. 

He just _can't_. 

I need him with me in this.

 

After finally clearing up my tears and tried to at least mend my own heartbreak, I mustered the minimal strengh that I had to get up. I walked over to the full length mirror hung near the closet. Lifting up my shirt, I placed a hand over my belly, surprised myself that I was beginning to show. It could be dismissed as a food baby but it was there, that bump. Running my hands on it before cupping it, I started to feel the water works running again. 

What if Harry decided he didn't want this baby anymore. What if I had to deal with this alone? Where would I go? And this child? How will he take that his father doesn't want him?  _NO._ Harry loves this child. I could see it. The way he spoke of him. The way he caressed my tummy when he thought I was asleep. That couldn't all be pretenses, right? Because he can't leave me he, he can't because I need him because we, we need him.

 

We need him.

 

You could never keep a vampire out of the rooms of his own house, that is what I learnt from living with the Styles. I gasped as I felt arms snaked around my waist, reaching and holding my hand which I held right on the small bump. Harry's hot breath sent tingling sensations up my spine. I was left speechless as he planted kisses up and down my neck, then moving to my ear. 

 

"I'm sorry, " he breathed, keeping his mouth on my ear, his nose brushing the side of my face," I'm sorry, baby, don't cry."

" why did you lie to me?" I managed to choke out, my voice coming soft as a whisper.

"Lie? _Boo_ , i'd never lie to you."

" _b-b-but_  you said, you'd be with me in this, all the time, you..you  _promised_."

 

Harry spun me gently around before cupping my face in his large hands. He forced me to look into those green eyes. Those red rimmed eyes were puffy, as puffy as mine, I supposed. Has Harry been crying? 

 

"Remember that time, when I told you, the first time, that I wanted to mate with you? And that I wanted to ask your parent's permission to have you?"

 

I nodded. Closing my eyes picturing the side of our usual lake. I missed that lake. Harry holding me in the same position like we are now. That overwhelming feeling. That flutter in my heart knowing that Harry wanted me. 

 

" To be honest, I was so scared... _Terrified_ , really , I think my balls would drop."

I let out a wet chuckle, closing my mouth with my hands, hoping no spit escaped. Harry kept those green eyes on me. A weak smile curved his lips.

" You know what made me have that courage? What made me feel like it'll all be okay?" he gently pushed my hair out of my face," Its you, Louis. I mean, this is a whole pack of wolves I'm talking  here. They could maul me till I'm nothing! Come what may, a storm, whatever, but I know I'll be just fine.. because in the end, you're with me. You, Lou."

His thumb kept brushing my cheeks just beneath my eyes as his own eyes close, a tear escaping from one side. 

" Ada came to me, saying that there are more chances of me loosing you in this.. and I just. _. I can't_ , Louis," his voice broke.The seriousness, the stability he had in his voice in order to remain strong for me shattered. Harry shattered infront of me.

"oh,  _Haz..._ "

Harry dropped to his knees, sobbing, his face buried to the bump of my abdomen, his hands clutching my shirt tight. 

" I want _you,_  Louis, I choose you over him, please, I'm sorry but I can't loose you..I want you.  _You_ , Louis. As much as I love our child, I love you more Louis, and I'd rather be with you, _just you_ , than raising this child alone."

I could hear my own heart breaking to the sound of Harry's voice, and sobs. Soon, even, i couldn't stand long, dropping to my knees, embracing Harry, who cried till my shirt was soaking wet from his tears. All he mumbled was 'I need you' and ' I'm sorry' over and over, his hand gently rubbing my tummy while the other over my back, holding me close.

We managed to bring ourselves back to bed and Harry finally fell asleep before me in a long time. Thinking it was still early, and my stomach was grumbling, I gave Harry a lingering kiss on his forehead before heading out to the kitchen. There I found Zayn eating off Niall's face. So, i coughed loudly just to get their attention, Zayn backed up and Niall scrambling, getting off the counter, both of their faces flushed.

 

"you know, both of you have a room upstairs, " I teased, opening the fridge, setting my eyes on a plate of leftover sandwich from lunch.

"Go upstairs, I'll be right there, babe, " Zayn whispered seductively in Niall's ear, I rolled my eyes, turning away from them.

With a goodnight from Niall, he disappeared upstairs. Waving him goodnight,  I took a small bite out of the sandwich feeling like there was something missing, I opened the fridge again, scanned through it before finding what I felt missing on  my tongue, strawberry jam. Spreading it on the piece of chicken sandwich, then putting it in my mouth, i moaned out of pleasure at the taste.

 

"Mate, that is.just.so.wrong, " Zayn cringed, poking his tongue out.

"Me being pregnant is just.so.wrong," I deadpanned and watched as Zayn's face fell.  

Zayn shifted uncomfortably, pulling a stool next to mine, " are you and Harry okay."

I nodded.

" Louis, I'm sorry, one of the reasons why Harry and you had that fight was probably because of me."

 

I slowed my chewing down and turned to face him. Zayn looked a lot older with those stubble on his cheek. The only reason he kept them was because Niall loved it. 

 

"I.. I had a go at him earlier at the beach house. It was probably because I was so angry.. so angry that.."

"it's not his fault I'm pregnant, Zayn, we both didn't know."

"but he knew what will happen if you go on with this, the threat on your life! He let you continue and that pisses me off! Because I felt as though he didn't care as much for you that he'd let you die!"

"Harry loves me!" I snapped. 

"I love you too, Lou!" Zayn retorted, tightening his fist, " Louis, you're my best friend, I don't want to watch you go through all this and die in the end!"

" Why does everyone keep saying  _that_?" I threw the sandwich back to my plate, " Why can't for once, someone be positive and say, you know what Louis, I know you can pull trough. Is it because I'm not strong enough? Is that it, Zayn? because I am a sub. not a dominant  _like you_!"

" It has nothing to do with that! We did it because we fucking care about you, Lou! Can't you get it in you stubborn little head? We don't want you to die! "

 

I was honestly taken back by that. The last time Zayn snapped at me like that was when he founded I mated with Harry. And it's true all I ever did was worry him. From the start, he was tied down to me. Jay had from the very beginning after Harry bit me the first time, assigned Zayn to be my, well some sort of a guardian, and he did his job well, but I was stubborn because all I ever saw was Harry. Now, I worry him more with this whole pregnancy thing because I was somewhat had fallen inlove with this child who barely even have legs yet.

 

"Zayn, I'm truly am sorry if I ever made you and the others worry, I do. But I can't give up on this.. not yet. Please..," I had found myself hugging the taller, darker wolf, my arms wrapped on his torso as I let my face sink into his chest, " Please, I want this so badly, I can't.. I can't kill this child, Zayn, I just can't.. c-can't we compromise?" I begged, " I'm still early, if.. something goes wrong, terribly wrong, or if you or anyone feel like my whole body can't take it, then I'll call it off, _please,_  Zaynie?"

Zayn sighed as he himself wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me, making me realise how smaller I had become, " promise me, that we'll call it off if anyone, especially, if Anne thinks this is going to far and if it hurts you bad, promise me, that you'll call it off. Promise me, Lou."

 I heard shuffling from behind before a soft raspy voice came. 

"promise, Lou?"

 

I turned around and saw Harry standing at the kitchen door frame, his hair a mess, curls tangling all over the place. There was a tinge of hope in his face but he still had those eyes, those eyes that filled with sadness and worry that I just wanted to run over to him and kiss the pain away. I smiled at Zayn before he released me and I walked over to Harry, wrapping myself around the vampire that I loved, pressing my lips to his in a short but warm, meaningful kiss. 

 

" Promise."

 

***

 

The next few days went as normal. Zayn decided that he'd look for a job. When we asked him why it was because he wanted to start a family, probably away from Oakland Woods with Niall and it hurts his dominant ego that he had been living off the Styles for months now. Gemma, surprisingly was willing to help, she offered to ask around if there was any opening slots. I honestly think she secretly cared for Zayn although they fight a lot. Both of them are quite similar, vulgar, rigid, tough but sweet and caring when it comes to loving someone. 

 

 

The scans afterwards with Anne found nothing special, my child was like a normal growing child in a mother's womb, except that, well, I was a male. She gave me more supplements after finding out my appetite was deteriorating and my blood haemoglobin was low. Zayn joked that probably the baby was feasting on my blood since it was half vampire but Harry didn't find that funny at all. He forced me to be admitted to the ward, with blood pumping up my veins. As guilty as I was, this blood should be given to someone who was even more desperate than me, I couldn't fight Harry, I had him worried enough being pregnant. It was Anne that had to ensure him I was alright, I was safe at home. So I went home after two days in a private ward and what happened next was Harry that couldn't stop feeding me. Niall just chuckled and told me I was lucky finding someone who could cook. I just find it a tad bit annoying that Harry decided to cook a feast for almost every meal. 

 

Then at 14 weeks, I finally reached my second trimester. During the scan there were some good news and some bad news. The good news was that the baby was healthy and most of my first trimester symptoms, morning sickness and fatigue would ear off. She also made Harry buy me new clothes that are loose enough since all I had were skinny jeans. But then, there was the problem, the baby was too healthy stealing almost everything I ate and, well, my blood too, long story short. Which was why I had been feeling extra tired lately. Anne gave me extra doses of supplements of Iron and Folic acid just to be safe. Other than the normal symptoms of second trimester such as heartburn and backache, she even warned me the danger symptoms of second trimester which would be extreme dizziness, loss of consciousness, bleeding, severe weight gain and severe abdominal bleeding. Reminding Harry that I needed to be sent to the emergency if any of these happened. Harry gave me a good hard squeeze when he heard that, I held  his hand, brought it up to my lips saying how it'll be okay.  

What really got me excited was that Anne mentioned the word  _quickening_. Which would be the first kick of our baby and that will happen probably about 20 weeks. I saw Harry's eyes widened at the moment and when he looked at me and smiled, I knew I had the same look in my eyes and I knew,  _I knew_ , that Harry, loved our baby.He wanted this as much as I do. He wanted to be a father. To hold this child. Despite whatever he said in the past.

 

I was just past my 18th week, Harry and I were cuddled on the sofa watching Twilight. We were already half done with the movie and all Harry ever did was laugh and laugh and laugh whenever Edward or any of the vampires say anything. I got really annoyed because I really wanted to concentrate on the movie so I wriggled my self free and pushed myself as far away from his on the sofa. Harry pouted at the sudden loss of contact. 

"aww, Louis!"

"If you wont let me watch the movie peacefully, I don't want to cuddle anymore," I sulked, crossing my arms. It would be a good idea to get up and stretch my legs, but the cramping had just started so I slumped myself back onto the comfy sofa.

Harry crawled up to me, laying in between my legs, resting his chin on my abdomen. He didn't say anything though, he just pouted and enlarging those already super large green orbs, looking like a sad puppy. I wanted to call for Liam or Zayn to get him off but then, he was too cute that I couldn't help but smile. 

 

"I'm sorry,boo, forgive me?"

I tried my best to hide a laugh but it seemed that I failed, seeing Harry like that that is.

" Come here, cupcake."

 

And so he crawled higher, careful not to squash our little fragile baby, pressing his lips onto mine. He braced himself up on the armrest with one arm, the other arm caressing my cheek as he kissed me. Eyes closed, lips biting lips, tongue playfully battling each other and Harry's large hands moved lower. His fingers left warm trails on my body, from my neck to my collar bones, to my chest, lingered a while there as he toyed with my nipple, resulting in a moan from me. 

" _Harry..!_ ," I gasped as I felt his hand moved lower. Lifting the waistband of my pyjama pants, his eyes darkened with lust. I bit my lip at how alluring he looked. But this can't continue here, not in the living area, so i stopped him in time, holding his wrist.

"Not here, " I whispered seductively.

" Bedroom.  _Now_."

 

Before I could even respond a scent so familiar hit my nose, causing me to lift my head up in surprise. Harry's eyes wasn't as darkened as it did just now, he looked at me in confusion, wondering what I could be sniffing. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting up so I was able to follow the scent. 

This scent. I haven't smelled in a while. It was so familiar.. but what could it be? Who could it be? I stood up, closing my eyes just let the scent linger around me. Harry stood up to grabbing my hand but I didn't bother to respond. 

 

"Harry, what's up with Lou?" I heard Zayn asked. 

I closed my eyes trying to focus. I let my feel move towards the scent and I found myself at the door with Zayn and Harry behind me. The scent was just too strong behind the door, indicating that someone was there, so I opened the door to a very familiar face. 

 

"Loubear."

 

" _m..mum_."

 

I guess I was just too surprised that she was standing there that I had forgotten she wasn't my mother. And I shouldn't be calling her that anymore. I guess you never knew how much you missed someone until you see them again and God, do I miss Jay. Before I could even say anything more she had pulled me into a hug.

I missed her hugs. I missed her touches. I missed seeing her.

Because no matter how long she lied to me, I had still loved her as my mother.

She was the only mother I know.

"I miss you, Loubear," she choked out a sob, still not pulling away. my shoulders felt damp, it was probably from her tears. I didn't even realise mine was still shedding too, " I miss you so much, you're my Loubear, my baby even though, oh..  _Louis_.."  

"Mum, I.."

 

"I'm not letting her in my house," Harry's cold hard voice came from behind. I turned to see his arms crossed over his chest and next to him was Zayn, growling low in his throat, threatening to shift anytime soon to pounce on Jay. 

" I understand Harry, " Jay replied, slowly nodding her head with her hands still on my shoulders, " I just came to see how my Louis is doing."

" He's doing fine, without you," it was Zayn who suddenly spat. 

" Zayn,  _please_ , let it go," I tried to calm him but it seemed to only get him angrier.

" _Let it go!_? Louis this shewolf didn't do anything when her husband threw us out! Threw _you_  out! And she knew very well you're pregnant but she just left you, to  _fucking die_!!"

" I know what I did, that is why I'm here!'

"Save your apology for someone who wants it!"

"Enough!" I finally managed out, my head pounding from all the screaming, " Zayn, Harry, could you.. could you please leave us? For a minute?" 

Harry had to pull the growling Zayn away for Jay and I to have our little talk. For a minute she just stared at me, her hands cupping my cheeks, her eyes red and glistening form tears. She looked tired, it was probably the guilt that tire her. 

 

"so,  _um_ , how is the pack?" I tried to break the ice.

"oh? Its... its okay, Mark had Lottie engaged to um, the heir of Milestage pack. and.. we're doing alright.. how are you, Lou?"

"I'm fine, okay, the baby's okay too, just a little wind here and there with the cramps-"

"b-baby? Louis, you.."

"yes, mum, I'm keeping Harry's baby. "

 

her face dropped and she literally turned white. I frowned at her reaction, knowing she still wasn't too keen in me keeping this baby. A hybrid. 

 

"Lou--Louis, you cant!"

"But I am."

"You'll die!" It came out as if it was a definite statement.

"Even if I'm pregnant with some wolf's pup I'd still have the chances of dying, mum. Anne, Harry's mother is taking care of me, I'll be fine."

"the.. The Triad, Lou, if the Triad finds out..!"

"they wont, " I pulled her in a hug and I realised the shewolf was shaking. 

"Louis, I'm so.. I'm so  _worried_  about you.. you're.. you're my baby.. even if you're.."

"I know mum, _I know_.. and I'll be fine. _I'll be fine,_ " I did my best to keep my voice steady, holding to a wreck in my arms. She cried mostly out of guilt but I was sure the other half was out of worry, I could hear her in her voice. 

The more I said that the more I was starting to doubt myself. The amount of worry I had caused on everyone else, and the more I tried to soothe them, tell them it's okay that I'll be fine, I fine in harder to believe. There was that tiny little voice in my head that kept poking me, bugging me. 

 

 _What if things went wrong_?


	15. Shattered Hopes

Harry POV

 

I had just finished a game of Left4Dead on Xbox with Niall when I realised Louis wasn't in the room. Handing my remote to Liam, who was since just now begging for his turn to play, I got up from the sofa and left the room. Zayn had started a job as a waiter at a local restaurant and I was some sort of glad that I won't have to stumble upon Niall and him making out in any part of the house during the day anymore. I looked up the kitchen and in our room but he was nowhere in the house. Louis' scent wasn't any help, now that he's been around for a months, this whole house smells like him, not that I'm complaining! I felt somehow at ease knowing Louis was around, safe and sound. 

 

Finally I found Louis out in the backyard, sitting on the garden bench just staring out into the woods beyond the fence with those vibrant cerulean blue eyes of his. He looked truly beautiful, just surrounded by those vibrant red rose bushes mum and Gemma put an effort to keep. His usually golden brown skin looked a little paler, wearing that over-sized cardigan, his arms protectively keeping that small bump warm. I thought of surprising him, but then I stepped on a dried leaf, snapping his head towards mine. His face lit up and he flashed that smile I adored so much. 

 

" How are my babes doing?" I asked, placing my bum on the bench next to him, leaning down so I was resting my head on his belly, the heartbeat of our son heard clear in my ears. 

" It's not fair how you can hear him when ever you want, " Louis chuckled, on hands playing my curls. 

 

I gave the bump a kiss before lifting my head up, slumping to one side and opening my arm so Louis could cuddle into. Louis' body was unusually cold, probably from staying out for a while, but how long was I into the game that I didn't realise him leave?

 

" I miss it, Haz," Louis spoke softly, mindlessly rubbing his tummy, he had been doing that almost every chance he had. It was if he was holding his child in his arms.

"  _hmm_?"

"being able to just shift and let myself in the woods. Feeling free.. It's not that I'm blaming our baby, it's just.. It's my _wolf_ , you know?"

 

I nodded, rubbing his shoulder, though I would never understand, I could atleast let myself somewhat feel what Louis meant by that. I knew he missed shifting, I knew he missed being on fours and just running free. It's not his fault he is a wolf. But shifting would increase the risk of miscarriage, since, his whole anatomy is contorted. 

 

" You'll be free soon, love, " I soothed. Louis still looked a little troubled, biting his chapped lips, " you still have something in your mind, what is it, boo?"

He played a while with his fingers, " Its just..I.. I'm nearing twenty weeks but I..," his voice sounded as if he was about to cry so I pulled him tighter, kissing the top of his head, hoping it would sooth him more. 

"you what, boo?"

"I.. I can't feel him kick, Haz. I'm worried, what if.. what if something is wrong? Haven't I been eating enough? and those blood transfusions! Are they not enough? Should I-"

"hey, _hey_ , calm down," I stopped him, shaking his shoulders a bit, " Lou, look at me, " when I looked into those orbs, they were glistening, Louis was near to crying, " He's fine,  _okay_? I know because I hear him.. maybe his,  _um_ , a bit late you know? He likes to sleep? Probably? Like me?"

 

My heart melted when he laughed a wet one, a tear escaping the corner of his eye and I quickly wiped it off. 

 

"Don't worry too much, boo, okay? He'll start moving soon. I'm sure of it."

"okay.., " he nodded, dropping more hair on his face and I pushed it away, making sure he wasn't crying anymore. 

" How about we go out for lunch tomorrow? Just us. You, me and our baby. And after that we could go furniture shopping?"

Louis looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, confused, " Furniture shopping?"

" Baby's can't sleep on queen sized beds, Lou."

" Don't we get them during baby showers?"

"I don't think we'd want to announce the birth of a hybrid to everyone, babe."

 

Louis' face fell again, those tears started to accumulate again and I felt even worst because I made him feel that way. So again, I pulled him back into a hug, feeling those small droplets on my neck. I knew he was worried, to be honest so was I. Our son is illegal in the eyes of the Triad. Any leak that Louis was carrying my child, our whole family would be wiped out of the face of the Earth.

 

" We will be okay, Lou, I promise you that. I wont let anyone touch you or our baby, okay? Not even the Triad. That's why I'm your mate. "

His grip on me tightened before he finally pulled away, red eyed but smiling weakly. 

" so we're on tomorrow right?" I rubbed his cheeks with my thumb, wiping that little amount of snot from his nose making him giggle adorably before nodding in agreement. 

 

***

 

We had lunch at an the Italian restaurant Zayn worked, torturing the poor guy with orders and comments, but before we left, we left him a large amount of tip, telling him to buy something nice for Niall, since he deserved it. he did his job good and we were just there to pester him. After that we decided to walk to Tot's And Love when a gush a wind almost blew Louis' trench coat off. He held onto to it, his face scrunched up,hoping the wind didn't't expose his growing tummy. 

 

The last thing we need is someone to suspect Louis is pregnant. 

The Triad will poke around if they heard something of it.

And it's going to be hard to hide the fact that some male wolf is pregnant with a vampire's seed. 

 

I had my arm around him, protecting him from view and the cold until we reached our destination. We browsed the aisles, diapers, mild powders, some weird suckling things which I doubt our baby would last long with that since both of us, Louis too in his wolf form, hav fangs. We passed the toys section and Louis couldn't help but press almost every button that have a  _'try me_ ' sign above it.  I just chuckled and occasionally messing up his hair just so I could see his cute pouting face. It was when we were looking at cribs Louis stopped. I didn't realise he wasn't next to me as I was too excited in getting a blue and yellow crib.

 

"Lou?" I turned to see him just a few feet away, both hands and his eyes fixed on his tummy. Feeling like there's something wrong, I jogged over. Why didn't he say anything? Was it something bad? If it was, why didn't he say  _something_? My heart rattled in it's cage and my own stomach squeezed itself. 

"Lou? You alright, babe?" I had a hand on his shoulder, the other, I brushed his fringe off his face.

 

He lifted his face up, a bright smile on and his blue eyes was brighter than ever, even with those dark circles underneath. My heart literally stopped.  Louis didn't say anything though. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to an empty aisle, searched the ceiling for any hidden cameras. When he was sure no one could see us, he hiked up his shirt and placed both of my palms on his rounded belly. The contact with the warm skin had the hairs on the back of my neck erected. 

" Can you _feel_  him, Haz?" Louis asked, his hands just above mine. 

 

I furrowed my eyebrows, my eyes locked onto the stretched skin of Louis' tummy, trying to concentrate. The sound of my son's heartbeat in my ear. A few seconds later, that was when I felt  _it_. A single gentle push just below my palms. My jaw dropped and I saw Louis smiled wider. 

 

" Lou, is that-" I was interrupted by another gentle push. 

" Yes..  _yes_ , he is, Haz," Louis nodded, his eyes watery but I knew this time it wasn't because he was sad.

"oh my God.."

 

Before I knew it I had lifted Louis by his waist and spun him around. His arms wrapped around my neck , his laughter filled the empty aisle, catching the attention of an old lady looking for baby shower gifts. Not, minding her, because I was just too happy, I crashed my lips onto Louis'. Kissing him passionately, lovingly.  

 

I just..

I just felt _my son_  kicked. 

 _Our_  son. 

 

It was that overwhelming feeling again that filled me. The one that I felt when I first found out those foreign thuds belonged to my seed in Louis. The one that I felt when I first saw him on the ultrasound scan and more after. 

 

My  _son_.

 

We didn't hesitate to tell everyone at home about the first kick and pretty soon, almost everyone huddled around Louis, who was sitting on the sofa with his shirt hiked up, their palms touching his belly,  like he was some sort of  rare creature, which was true bt the way, just waiting for that moment, that kick we've all been waiting for. 

 

" Well, I don't have to worry about a godmother competition, " Gemma laughed her hand still caressing the bump. 

Niall's eyes widened and he immediately jumped, " I CALL FOR THE GODFATHER!"

" Hey! No way, leprechaun, it's me!" Liam protested but Niall just stuck his tongue out at him.

" I said it first, haha!" he shifted into that beautiful platinum gold fox he is, jumped on Liam's shoulder, teasing him before running of somewhere.

"Hey! Come here! I'm not done with you!" and with that Liam disappeared, chasing after Niall. 

 

Zayn just shook his head at the actions of his little mate, he was still wearing the uniform from work. He had been staring fondly at Louis' belly just as Gemma did. Both of their faces soften, and for the first time ever they were in one room, not bickering just.. admiring. I pulled in Louis into a cuddle, kissing atop of his forehead as he just talked to Gemma and Zayn. I was in complete bliss, I had never felt at ease, so I let my eyes close and my thoughts wander off to what it'll be like with our child. 

A family.

I began to wonder what he'll look like.

Will he take more of my traits? or more of Louis?

But one thing is for sure, he'll be a looker. 

A beautiful child.

And I'd do anything to protect him and Louis from any danger that lay ahead. 

Even if it means sacrificing everything else. 

Before I knew it, Louis was shaking me, apparently I had fallen asleep whilst dreaming about the wonderful life I had in front of me." Come on, love, lets sleep upstairs yeah?" he invited, handing me over his hand.

I grabbed it and kept it in mind as we made it upstairs to our chamber. 

 

***

 

Louis was 22 weeks and 6 days when things began to fall apart for us. 

 

It was like any normal day, we woke up, I prepared breakfast, we cuddled up, watch a movie, decided to have lunch with the other's  at a local diner, spent a day at the park, bought take aways from Domino's for dinner, ate dinner, cuddle up some more in front of the TV , trying to block all the sex noise Niall and Zayn were making from upstairs until Louis felt tired so we decided to turn in early. I spent every minute with Louis. Up until we went to bed. I glanced over at the clock when I felt Louis' warmth disappeared from my embrace, it was 1 : 02 am.

 

" Lou?" I saw his shadow in the dark, standing up by the bedside, " Babe, you okay?"

A grunt. A sob. 

I quickly reached for the night lamp, switching it on.  Revealing a distressed Louis, a pained expression on and tears staining his cheeks. He had both hands on his small bump, rubbing irritably at the skin.

"  _Babe_?" I scrambled out of bed, pulling him close to me, only to feel him trembling like mad in my arms, " Lou, what's wrong?"

" I-I.. I thought that.. it-it was just.. Braxton Hicks.. b-b-but- _uggggh!_ " Louis crumpled by the pain that took over him, I held him up as his knees buckled, " Haz.. it-it  _wont stop_..! it hurts!.." Another shuddering breath, another cry of pain.

" oh, God, " I lifted Louis up, only to feel something dripping as I accidentally brushed his backside " oh, God, Breathe, love,  _breathe_ , I'll take you to the hospital!  _LIAM_!!  _GEMMA_!!" 

 

My heart was in my throat as I held Louis. It felt like the longest ride ever to the hospital. The car was silent, except for Louis' heartbreaking sobs and painful grunts, his hands gripping on my shirt and his face buried to my chest, I had both arms around him, trying to at least soothe him although my own self was panicking. It was like a cycle, his breath came out in short pants, a grunt, and the breathing continued before he gripped my shirt painfully tight again. Gemma drove as fast as while Liam dialled my mum who was still working over time at the hospital, just to get her prepared. 

 "Haz.., " Lou's timid voice broke the silence for a moment.

" yes, babe? It'll be okay, alright? Just.. breathe," I soothed, tightening my arms around him.

" Make it stop. _.please_.."

"  _Shh_ , it will, soon, babe, we're almost there."

 

The back door to the hospital which was normally used by vampires was already opened for us. A familiar nurse was ready with a wheelchair when we arrived. I had to ensure Louis that I wasn't going to leave him as I let him on the chair The nurse hurriedly pushed Louis up the private elevator. In this lighting that was when I saw it, Louis' boxer's where drenched in some clear slightly red stained fluid. I closed my eyes and kept my head low, whispering into Louis' ear, saying it'll be okay when I, myself, was doubting it. 

 

Even though I could still hear our baby's heartbeat, there was something _off_  about it. And it was causing Louis so much pain that my heart screamed for him, how I wished I could take the pain away. 

My Louis was hurting.

And it kills me because I cant do anything. 

 

" He's dilated, " mum uttered as she pulled her hand away from under the cover that was blocking Louis' lower half, holding what seemed to be like a long wand with a rounded end, " more than 4 centimetres. I.. I can't give him any tocolytics to delay the labour."

"w.. _what_?" I asked, still unclear of what she just said. Louis grunted again, accompanied by another set of sobs. I had an arm above his head on the bed, and he hid himself at the crook of my neck.

" The membrane ruptured and his cervix is dilated more than 4 centrimetres which means we can't stop the contractions and reverse the labour. Louis is going into pre-term labour, love."

"Mum! There's gotto be something you can do! He can't deliver now, the baby-"

" -Is isn't ready. " she stood up from her chair and got the nurse. The lady seemed focused on what mum had ordered her before running out of the room and came back with a kidney dish. A jab was ready. Mum took the syringe and needle, approaching us again.

"Louis, love,  I need you to lay back for me," she asked softly, a hand on Louis' shoulder. Reluctantly he let me go, laying back on the bed.  Mum hiked up his shirt and showed him the syringe she was holding. Seeing the needle, Louis whimpered, his grip on my hand became painfully tight. He had always been terrified of sharp things.

" _shhh_ , babe, I love you, it'll be fine, " I soothed, rubbing his wet cheeks with my thumb. 

" This is for the baby's lungs, yes. Take a deep breath, honey, " and with that she gently jabbed Louis' abdomen. Louis hissed initially but the pain of the contraction masked any other pain and soon he was grunting louder with new sets of tears.

She withdrew the needle, immediately throwing it into a yellow bin, " and now,  _we wait_."

 

***

 

It's been nearly four hours.

Louis' grunts became loud cries of pain.

I kept my mouth to his ear, whispering him sweet, comforting nothings, just to dull the pain. My hand massaging his abdomen, which felt so hard,  _which_  reminded me that there was a contraction going on down there and a baby is coming. 

 

Our baby.

 _No_.

He's not ready, he cant..

 

I shook my head, trying to get the horrible thoughts out of my mind and tried my best to soothe Louis because right now, he was in so much pain, it was getting harder no to cry myself. I felt my heart tore itself into a million bits as I was helpless, only to just watch him suffer so much and I wasn't able to do anything. Useless. The exact word for me right now. The inhalant that they gave him to slightly dull the pain wasn't working that much anymore.

Mum said it was better to have a normal delivery. The baby was still small to cause any damage to Louis, rectally, and going for emergency Cesarean would be too risky. Still, she had a team ready at all times, all of them vowed to keep this a secret or mum will personally murder them, so that _if_  anything happens, or  _if_  there is prolonged labour, they would cut Louis open. There was also another set of doctors waiting with some kind of neonate ventilator, they were paediatricians, I supposed, specialised in handling premature newborns. Even the whole room was sterilized, prepared for an emergency operation. Before I got in here with Louis I had to walk over some sterilizing machine and put on some green robes. My curls into a bum and I had some sort of hair cap on.

 

This wasn't something taken lightly. The wouldn't have time to deal with infections as male pregnancy itself was such a risk.

I never knew this would come so fast. 

This day. 

 

It was nearly two hours later that mum announced Louis was fully dilated. The whole time, I kept by his side, giving him a peck or more on his damp forehead, caressing his feathery hair, wiping the sweat and tears, whispering encouraging words into his ear. My hand was numb since how long ago but I refused to let Louis go. At the other end, mum, another doctor and three nurses were working. One nurse was watching Louis' pulse and blood pressure, the other two held onto Louis' legs.

 

"That's it, love, just a  _little_  bit more, " Mum ushered, her voice slightly muffled under the face mask, "come on, Lou, just  _one more push,_  you're doing so great, Louis, just one more!" 

"come, babe, you can do it!" I cheered softly, trying not to think of what's going on beneath the covers. 

 

I knew it was over when Louis let out a final grunt, his grip nearly breaking my hand and he went completely lax, taking in a deep breath. The sound of foetal heartbeat my son gave out was wearing thin, I could barely hear it now but I had too much on my mind to even notice it had stopped the moment Louis was finally done. There was no crying or wailing what so ever.I only had a glimpse of something so small before mum immediately handed him to the other group of doctors waiting. They shouted amongst each other, getting the ventilator on. That little bundle over there. that was my son.

My  _son_.

As much as I wanted to run over there and see my son, I didn't want to leave Louis alone, not after what just happened. He needed me even more at this moment.

 

"you did great, love, you did great. I love you, I love you,Louis, " I kissed his forehead, keeping my mouth there. Fresh stream of tears stained his face and he sobbed still, " It's over, babe, its over..  _Louis_..?"

 

That was when I felt something else had gone terribly wrong. Louis' head limp to one side, his eyes fluttered close and his grip on me loosened. I called out his name again, lightly tapping his cheeks only to get no response, he was getting paler by the minute. "Lou?" his palms were sweaty yet, they were cold. So very  _cold_. 

 

" Blood pressure is dropping!"

 

I shot my head up.

 

" his pulse is skyrocketing!" the nurse that had been monitoring his vitals grabbed Louis' wrist and placed to two fingers over his radial artery, " Dr. Styles, thin, thready pulse!"

 

"Shit!"

 

 

That was the first time ever I heard my mum uttered that word. Before I knew it I was pushed to the side, people started surrounding Louis and I was pulled further away from him. 

 

"Harry, wait outside!!"

 

And someone had pushed me out. 

For a moment I could't digest what was happening. I just stared at the door. My mind went completely blank.

"Harry! what happened!? " 

 

" Is Louis okay?"

 

"Harry, talk to us!"

 

"Harry! What happened to Louis?"

 

 _Louis_.

" He was doing so well.., " my voice came out as a whisper, my gaze met four pair of concerned filled eyes, " and then.."

 

I had completely forgotten how dangerous it was for Louis. This whole thing. I was taken back to Louis not responding to my calls. To the nurses, screaming for my mother's name. To the doctors circling around Louis' limp body while I was being pushed further back, my hand separated from his. And someone who just pushed me out, not being able to see what was happening. 

 

" Haz, lets sit down, okay? Mum's gonna take good care of Louis," Gemma pulled my wrist, heading towards the sofa. She then sat me down and Zayn handed me a cup of tea.  I said nothing as I felt completely weak. I just slumped my back to the sofa, my hand holding the tea cup but not once I bring it up to drink it. I, I can honestly say, was completely zoned out.

 

What felt like an eternity, an unfamiliar doctor came to out of the room. I recognized him though, he was one of the paediatricians looking after my son so I stood up immediately. Anticipating any news at all.  

 

But why did he look so glum?

 

" Mr. Styles.." He started, looking down before meeting my eyes again, I noticed how grey his eyes were, " I.. I'm sorry.. we did everything we could, " Niall whimpered into Zayn's chest while Gemma let out a heartbreaking sob, Liam had a comforting hand on my shoulder, " we couldn't save your son. He had already passed even before we could revive him. I'm truly sorry."

 

Before he could turn around and get back into the room, Liam stopped him. 

"What about Louis? Is he alright?"

" I can't say for sure, we'll keep you updated, " and he disappeared back into the room where I could hear all the shouting from inside.

 

" Harry.."

 

I felt my knees buckled, but Zayn and Liam grabbed  me, preventing me from falling.

I couldn't be arse to move.

What am I feeling?

I felt so numb. 

There were no tears but I could hear my hear breaking.

I just lost my son.

 _My son_.

The son I've fallen in love with and I didn'teven get to feel his skin on my hands, to feel his skin against mine. I didn't't even get to hear him cry. Let alone hearing him say 'daddy', laugh. I didn't't even know what he looked like. I won't be able to see whether he had gotten Louis' beautiful blues or my emerald green ones. My curls or Louis' gorgeous soft hair. I would never be able to see him grow up, send him to school, or even advise him when it comes to guys things. 

 

None what so ever.

The days of talking with Louis about our little family plans, crushed.

The little room we had prepared for him, will be vacant. 

Every hope that I put on that small bump, gone. Just like that. 

And the worst part of it was,  Louis didn't know yet. 

Oh, God,  _Louis_. 

Louis was still in there. Battling for his life. and all i could do is wait outside, hoping for the best.

I had lost my son within a matter of minutes.  _What about Louis_? 

I closed my eyes, I felt a single tear shed. My hands together like I was praying. 

They took my son. My one source of hope, life. And they want to take my other half, too?

Please don't take Louis. No, _not Louis_ , too. 

"Please, " I plead to no one in particular. My heart thumping against my chest wall.

 

_Please._


	16. The Truth Hurts

Harry POV

 

" We couldn't save your son."

 

" We apologize."

 

" We had to remove his.. uterus to stop the bleeding."

 

" He won't be able to conceive again."

 

" We apologize."

 

" We apologize."

 

"Harry."

 

 _Harry_.

 

" Harry, why don't you go home?"

Liam placed a hand on my shoulder but I didn't even flinch. The room was filled with painful silence, only filled with the beeping sounds of Louis' monitor. I kept my gaze onto the unconscious wolf on the bed, my fingers intertwined with his. His palms were cold and his face was so pale, drained of it's blood. There were IV lines on both of his arms. One filled with clear solution the other,  _blood_. Louis looked so peaceful, angelic whilst sleeping, not knowing of the devastating surroundings, devastating truth. Louis didn't know. Not yet. He was still unaware of  the fact that his son was born a stillborn and he's ability to conceive.. was taken away from him. A part of me wished he could stay asleep, blissfully ignorant of what had happen in reality.

 

"Harry, we can take of him, why don't you go back and change? " Niall suggested.

"I want to be here when he wakes up."

"but you need to feed, Haz."

 

I finally made an effort to turn to face my friends. Liam had this concerned fatherly look on his face, Zayn had bags under his eyes and Niall, poor thing hadn't stop crying, his blue eyes were red rimmed and he didn't even once let go of Zayn for the night. One thing I didn't like about all of their looks is that they had sympathy in them. I didn't need sympathy. Gemma was sitted at the sofa, her head tilted back on the head rest, probably asleep. 

 

" You and Gemma go home, freshen up a bit, and then you can come back. We'll stay here, and we'll give you a call if anything, okay? It doesnt have to be long just.. Haz, get something to eat." Liam had  both hands on my arm, pulling me up. I only nodded slowly, Zayn woke Gemma up and reluctantly, I left Louis' private room. 

 

The ride home was quiet and it was even quiter when we arrived back. The sun was up but the clouds gave the enviroment a gloomy appearance. It's okay, I thought, the weather knew how I felt at that time and I wasn't in a mood for it to be all jolly and bright. Gemma opened the door and walked in, I followed slowly behind her, dragging my feet, staring at the ground. 

 

"why don't you go and change, I'll make us something."

I nodded, walking past her.

"oh, and pack some clothes for Louis, too, will you, Haz."

I nodded again, not bothered with turning as I made my way upstairs.

 

Our room was left how it was before we rushed to the hospital. I peeled my clothes off, got into the shower, dried myself and put on a fresh pair of clothes, not bothering what it was because all I wanted to do now was get back to the hospital and hold Louis. I didn't know what I'll say but I'll just hold him tight. After grabbing a bag full of Louis' clothes, I left our room but was stopped mid way outsidea room that was supposed to be out son's. The nursery.

 

I let my hand hover over the handle before I actually twisted it, opening the door open. The room was painted lime green, with yellow butterflies of different sizes in a line across the room. The baby's crib that we bought earlier, wasn't actually blue, but yellow to match the lime green. There was also a toy box in a corner, a play table in the middle of the room and a rocking chair near the window. I muffled a sob with my hand. The only thing that was missing here was our child. I had closed this door ever since we finished decorating it because, I only wish that the next time this door was opened, it would be because we'll be bringing back our child but no, now it will never happen.

The crib will be empty.

The toys left unplayed.

And what hurts me more is that I know it'll hurt Louis badly, even worst that it hurt me. 

I know Louis wouldn't be the same the time he wakes up. 

 

" _Oh_ , Harry...."

 

Before I knew it, Gemma had me in a hug, holding me tight, soothing me. I let all the unshed tears from earlier fall onto the crook of Gemma's neck.

 

" Let it all out, babe, just let it out.. it's _okay_  to cry." 

And I did, I cried so hard that I felt so weak and it was hard to breath right after. 

" feeling better now, _yes_?" she asked after I stopped sobbing, left with only hiccups for crying so hard, " Now, Harry, listen to me, okay?" Gemma pushed some of my curls back so she could stare into my eyes. She looked just like mum, only younger with less crinkles, " you have to be strong once Louis wakes up, okay? You have to because..this is not going to be easy for him, so he needs you. We need you to be strong for him."

"but, Gem.. what if I.. I.."

"you can, Harry, I know you do, you're stronger than him, everyone knows that. He will be shattered into pieces and he'll need to you piece them up together so Harry,  _what ever happens_ , just stay by him and be strong. Be  _very very_  strong for him. Promise me at least.. you'll try, Harry.

 

I bit my lip.  

Gemma was right. 

I was definitely sad for loosing my son but the impact of that loss would be worst on Louis.

The terrible things he'll start thinking.

And he'll most probably, knowing Louis well, blame himself for what had happened.  

For it was my seed that I had lost, Louis would feel a million times worst as he was the one carrying him. 

 

" I'll try, Gem, I really will, " I said softly, finding it hard to let my voice out.

 Gemma smiled weakly before pulling me into another hug, " We'll try and help you as well."

" Thanks, Gem," I took in a deep breath and let it out before letting Gemma go. 

"Alright, shall we?"

 

***

 

" Harry!"

 

I froze as the door to Louis' room opened. Louis was was awake. He seemed, still, so pale, with tears running down his cheeks and there was only one word that could describe that look he had on, pain. He was bracing himself up with his elbows but it seemed that the operation wound had stopped him from sitting up any further. Niall was crying at one corner of the room within Zayn's arms. Liam wore a tired, worrying look on, sitting on the bed next to Louis, a hand on Louis' thigh , and mum was there too. Even after a crazy night she managed to look calm and composed but her eyes told a different story.

 

"Harry..!" Louis called out again, making me shake my head, falling out of my trance. 

 

Immediately I ran up to Louis' bedside, opening my arms, gladly receiving Louis into them. He was shaking, trembling, like mad. His arms wrapped around my neck, and I was careful with positioning myself, so that not by any chance at all, I would hit Louis' abdomen, where the operation had been done.

 

"Harry, they're lying to me. Your mother is _lying_  to me..!" he sobbed, choking on his own tears, hiding his face at the crook of my neck. Warm tear droplets fell on my skin.

"  _shhh_ , love, you're okay, you're okay..," I rubbed his back, soothingly, giving him kisses on his neck. He pulled away from me, looking straight into my eyes. I tried my best not to break eye contact from his blue pools, they were so full of hurt and pain, that when I see them, it only shot more daggers to my heart. 

" Harry, whe-where's our son? Your mum said.. your mum she said, he-he's _dead_. but I dont believe it!! He can't be, Harry! He can't be! Tell me she's lying Haz, she's lying!! Why is she lying to me?? " 

 

The sound of Louis' voice was heartbreaking. Niall sobbed harder and Liam left the room. All I could do was let my own tears drop as I watched him, distraught, pained, full of denial to the fact that our son had died at birth. The worst part, he was looking at me, eyes with a hint of hope, that I could tell a different story. 

 

" _Loubear_..," I started, rubbing the tears on his cheeks with my thumb while my own tears drop.

" Haz.. please..," I watched as creases form on his forhead, his eyes pleading.

" I'm so so sorry, boo, _I'm sorry.._ " 

 

If I could erase any memory in my life that would be the day I lost my son and the day I saw Louis break into a million piece, shattered to be exact. His cries, his tears, the way he begged me not to lie. Oh, how I wish I could. I wanted to tell him so badly that our son was fine, he was fine, Louis was okay but I couldn't. So much I wanted him to stay ignorant, I couldn't. We could never hide things like that and the truth hurt him even more. There was no way around it. In some ways I felt like I had betrayed him. I was supposed to protect him. Protect our child too. But I had failed. Louis' heart is broken, Louis is broken and there was no way I could help piece him back together.

 

Louis had fainted again from the shock, causing the room to be rushed in with emergency doctors, and my heart wont stop thudding in my ears. No matter how professional and how gently my mum puts it, there was nothing gentle about the truth at all. It was the sad truth. Our son had died, he was before 24 weeks and that could mean Louis had a miscarriage rather that a still born. And the fact that Louis was no longer able to conceive, there was no way we could try and mend our broken hearts by trying again. 

After what seemed to be hours again of just waiting patiently by Louis' bedside, I've had enough, I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to be in bed with Louis, just cuddling up to him, holding him till he felt better, mending his broken heart and hopefully he could mend mind to in the comfort of our own room, our privacy. I felt we were constantly being watched by the doctors and by the nurses, their eyes only sends us sympathy. Mum knew better, of course, she would hold Louis in the hospital for a couple more days for monitoring. Physically and mentally. Somehow, she managed to persuade me to stay. 

Three days in the hospital was complete agony. Louis wouldn't eat, literally I had to spoon feed him. He would cry most of the time, silently or the room with be filled with his heart wrenching sobs and other times he would just stare blankly out the window. He wouldn't talk, he wouldn't even acknowledge anyone's existence, not mine, not Liam, Zayn or Niall and not even Jay who came to visit once I phoned her, informing her of Louis' condition, thinking, she had the right to know. I was finally allowed to bring him come home, almost immediately, I helped Louis retreat to our room, carrying him ever so gently. I helped him took off his shoes, strip him down to his boxers and t-shirt because Louis was now almost like a doll, catatonic. After placing him on the bed, I stripped myself down before joining him, pulling him into my arms and whispering sweet soothing things into his ears before he fell asleep, then only, I decided I should close my eyes too, hoping the next day would be better. 

 

 ***

 

It was the fifth night Louis returned home and for the first time ever I woke up in the middle of the night feeling that his warmth had disappeared. Making sure he wasn't in the bathroom or anywhere in our room, I walked out, rubbing my eyes trying to regain focus. 

 

" Lou?" I called out but no answer. Thinking he was probably downstairs, I stopped at the beginning of the stairs after realising that the light of the nursery was lit. Slowly I pushed the door open. 

 

Louis was sitting on the rocking chair facing out the window. Honestly speaking, with the time of night and Louis slowly rocking the chair humming an unknown lullaby, I felt like it was some kind of a horror movie. 

  
" Boobear?" I called out again, slowly approaching him.

 

He turned, and a smile spread across his face. It was the first smile I saw him carve on his face after so long, after since the loss of our child, but there was something off from that smile, a sadness hid in them. 

 

"Harry..."

" What are you doing here, love? You're not supposed to move that much, you-," I stopped when I caught hold my eyes on what he was holding in his arms. It was Mr. Harrison. Wrapped in a blue blanket that was initially settled in the crib. Louis was holding that ragged teddy bear in his arms, caressing its head like it was..like it was a  _baby_. 

" Lou, love-"

" _shhh_ , you'll wake our baby up."

 

I let out a whimper, closing my mouth with my hands as I tried as hard as I could to hold back these tears. I felt a pang in my chest. I felt I like I was going to faint. Louis was.. oh god, no, Louis. 

This can't happen to my Louis.

No. He can't bear the lost of our son so he.. he tried to replace him, channeling his feelings to a  _lifeless doll._  

This.. Louis, no.

My Louis is not crazy.

 

"Loubear, no.."

" I got out of bed 'cause I heard him cry, " Louis tore his eyes away from me, and looked over to Mr Harrison, lovingly, almost motherly, a weak smile on his face, " I finally got him to sleep," Louis fingers, traced the outline of the blanket before bringing the teddy bear up to his face and kissed it gently on the nose. 

" Louis..," I swallowed thickly, tears were already leaving trails on my cheek, " that's not.. that's not our son."

Louis seemed taken back by that, his eyebrows furrowed, " what are you talking about, Harry, of course it is!"

 

I shut my eyes for a brief moment, my hands shaking as I let out a shuddering breath. I came near him, knelt in front of him and had both of my hands on his shoulders. 

 

" Lou,  _please_.. listen to yourself.. that's not our son and you know it."

" NO. You listen to _yourself_ , Harry! This is our son, how could you even think that! Look at him!! He has your curls, and my eyes!!" Louis lifted the bundle higher, revealing to me the button eyes of Mr. Harrison, the teddy bear Louis himself gifted to me. I felt a slight anger building up in me, how could Louis,  _my Louis_  so easily replace our son,  _our son_  with a bear doll made out of fabric and buttons!? 

" If that is  _our son_ ,  _Louis_ , what is his name?" I asked him, my voice a little too cold than I expected it, my eyes staring straight into his cerulean blue ones. I watched as something flashed in his eyes and he winced. 

" why are you asking me this? of course I know our son's name!"

 

I shook my head, trying to compose myself as anger is my worst enemy at the moment. Louis needs help and it wont help him if I get angry at him, no matter how much I wanted him to snap out of it. Louis is broken, he needs help, and that's what I'm going to do.

 

" No, Lou.. no, no, love," I gave his shoulders a little squeeze, " we haven't named him yet, remember, love? We couldn't. We didn't get a chance too because he died a week ago.. He wasn't ready, he wasn't supposed to come out yet but he did, he did and he died, Louis"

I watched as Louis' face didn't change, but a tear dropped as he blinked, " No, Harry, we did! You were at the birth!? You were happy! You smiled os brightly when our son first cried in your arms! "

I felt somehow something snapped within me. 

" LOUIS OUR SON IS DEAD! I KNOW BECAUSE I BURIED HIM, I SAW HIS SMALL LIFELESS BODY, HELD HIM, FELT HOW COLD AND DEAD HE WAS AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I'M LYING! I FUCKING BURIED HIM!   YOU COULDN'T BE AT THE FUNERAL BECAUSE YOU WOULD'NT EVEN GET UP OFF THE  _DAMN_  BED!"

The way Louis was looking at me, the way streams of tears just shed from his eyes but his face remained still, they way he was shaking, the way he just dropped Mr. Harrison to the ground, it all made me wish I could take back everything I said and told him something else.Something that wouldn't hurt him because it was never his fault for feeling like this. Feeling lost, feeling hopeless, feeling sad. So very sad. It was my fault for snapping. Snapping at someone who obviously was having a hard time dealing with grief and I knew I shouldn't have said any of those things.

Louis was hurt.

Louis was  _still_  hurting.

And I didn't even help. 

I made him feel so much worst. 

 

"oh, Lou.." I pulled him into my arms, " Lou.. my love, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

 

Louis started to shake harder and it was no longer that silent cry. He was full on sobbing, crying so hard, his voice echoed, which woke Niall and Zayn up. They poked their heads from the door but decided it was better to leave. Again I had betrayed him. I hurt him.

 

" Haz..." Louis said between choked sobs, " it hurts.. it really hurts..!"

" I know, love, I know, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that I'm so so sorry, Lou, forgive me, please, please, baby, stop crying I'm here, I promise, I promise I wont hurt you again."

 

it seemed that all my plead for him to stop crying and forgive me seemed dire, Louis cried, blocking out my voice but I kept on going. Until it was nearly sunrise that his crying reduced to soft sniffs and whimpers. I kept him still in my arms, my back slumped to the wall, giving him soft sweet kisses on his hair and forehead from time to time.

"you are my one.. and only, " I started singing as Louis started to calm down, his breathing heavy from  the crying, " you can wrap your fingers 'round me thumb.. and hold me tight.. and you'll be alright.."

 

" oooh, you're just a small bump, I know, you'll grow into your skin..

with a smile like  _his_ and a dimple beneath your chin.

finger nails the size of a half grain of rice and eyelids close to be soon open wide, oh, small bump.

In four months you'll open your eyes."

My voice was cracking from the nonstop soothing, but I didn't sto, seeing that Louis' breathing was getting even. 

 " and I'll hold you tightly.. tell you nothing but truth.

if you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you.."

Louis gripped my shirt, nuzzling into my chest and I tightened my hold onto him, a sense of protectiveness returned to me. 

" and you can lie with me with your tiny feet,

when you're half asleep I'll leave you be.

Right infront of me for a couple weeks so I can keep you safe.."

" 'cause you are my one and only

you can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight

and you'll be alright.."

 

I took a deep breath for the last verse, kissing the top of Louis' head, singing into his hair.

 

" 'cause you're just a small bump unborn, in four months than torn from life. 

maybe you're needed up there but you're still unaware as why."

 

I snapped my head up, pressing Louis' asleep form closer to my body as I heard heavy footstep ran up the stairs coming towards where we were. Liam swung the door open and as soon as I saw him I brought my finger to my lips, signalling him to be quiet, not to wake Louis up. Liam looked flustered, sweating probably from running up the stairs. He took a gulp of his own saliva before opening his mouth and spoke softly but there was some urgency in his voice that caught my attention,

 

" Harry, my. my father is here. "

 

Liam's father?

what was he doing here. 

But the look on Liam's face brought it all back to me.

Liam's father is one of the council members for the Triad. 

 _The Triad_.

They knew.


	17. I Can't Lose You

Harry POV

 

I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed. 

Basically I'm screwed. 

 

After I had tuck Louis in bed and making sure he wasn't going to get up again, I shut the door quietly, making my way downstairs. The whole trip down, I was biting my nails, my heart was beating so hard and fast, I was afraid it was going to drop. 

 

"He's not alone, " Liam warned just as we're about to reach the living room causing me to gulp thickly. 

 

It was never anything good to have two Triad members in your house, uninvited. 

 

Liam kept a steady hand on my arm and he was walking slightly behind me as we entered the living room. The a man and a woman dressed in black who previously was sitting on the sofa stood up. The man I recognised as Liam's father, Lord Geoff Payne, a vampire older than my mother, a man just a few inches smaller than me with a warm smile and those big brown caring eyes, Liam's eyes. He had on a normal black suit with a red tie, a symbol to those who are part of the Triad committee representing vampires were to wear something bearing blood red.Yellow representing Weres and purple representing Witches and Wizards. The woman, dressed in a full black knee length dress wore bright yellow earrings that matched her golden eyes, a truly one of a kind lycans, an ancient line, Lady Zarra of the Gylen Pack. Gylen meaning  _golden_  in Nordic which suited her pretty well.

 

The Gylen pack is well known for it's strength, power and longevity, the eldest of the pack, Lady Zarra's brother, is nearly 6 000 years old, way beyond the normal life of an average were which is usually up to 500 years. Lady Zarra is nearly seven thousand but she didn't look it, no, she looked like she was in her mid forties, more like my mum. Her golden hair cut neatly into a bob, her golden eyes staring right through me. Her very presence send cold shivers up my spine and to say I was intimidated by her presence in my house was an understatement. Lady Zarra looked the complete opposite of Lord Payne, and she was in fact the complete opposite, of the kind hearted Payne I know. She's known to be cunning, ruthless and straight forward, she would do anything to achieve her goal. 

 

" Ah, Harry, it's nice for you to finally join us, " Lord Payne, or Headmaster as we would call him back at our school,  extended his hand and I nervously shook it, hoping he wouldn't notice my sweaty palms.

" _uh_.. sorry, sir, I was.., " I caught Lady Zarra's eyes, feeling something clenched in my gut, so as if on reflex, I shifted my gaze down, " I was occupied."

" Oh?" Lady Zarra tilted her head suggestively, there was a sarcastic manner in her voice, " why don't you sit down and have tea with us, Harold?" her arms open, her sharp eyes still fixed on me and I felt like somehow, the tables are turned, I felt like the guest here. 

 

I shifted a little, watched as they took their initial seats before finally sitting on the arm chair in front of them. I glanced over my shoulder, where Liam was standing at the corridor, speaking to someone behind the wall. From the scent it told me it was Zayn. 

 

Lady Zarra took a sip of her tea, putting it back on the coffee table and gently placed her hands on her lap. She looked so proper, like a queen. It was hard to believe she was a were. " So, Harold, do you know why we're here?" 

" you can't reach my mother at the hospital?" I chuckled lightly, nervously. It seemed like my attempt to lightened the mood was an epic failure. Neither of them thought it was funny so again, I played with my fingers, looking lower than I should. 

 

" An anonymous pack came in with a complaint. The head of the Emmerald pack who promised his adoptive son to marry this certain pack's heir, how do we put this,  _cancelled_  they're somewhat agreement because this certain submissive wolf was no longer pure. Rumours ran around that, this white wolf.. survived the Harlem pack massacre and is now seeking refugee with the Styles," she emphasized on the Harlem pack name and my family name, her intense stare never left me, I was left nowhere to look except for the ground. 

" There's no law against sheltering another species," I spoke in a voice I didn't recognise. 

" There's a law against certain hybrids."

My head shot up, Lady Zarra had this grin on her face, no, more like a smirk, a devilish smirk, like ones you caught Meryl Streep in The Devil Wears Prada. Lord Payne was also looking at me but he didn't send the same scary vibes as this wolf. My mouth parted but no words came out.  Finally, Lady Zarra tore her eyes away from me and seemed to be focusing on something or someone behind me. I knew all of them were there, Zayn, Niall and Liam. 

 

" I bet all of you heard about what hybrids are capable off.., " she crossed her legs. 

 

" My son would never be any of the hybrids mentioned in those legends!" I suddenly spat, with my sudden found confindence and anger filled within me as she mention the hybrids from the past. Most of them known as murderers, vicious murderers, monsters. They're combined strentgh overpowered their ability to think, most of them became just hungry, and violent, and killed anything in their path, their insight,  _gone_. The Triad had enough of these hybrids causing problems so they had a band against it. A law stating that any hybrid born without the consent of the Triad which could pose danger to the population of any species is to be exterminated, together with the ones responsible for creating such monsters.

 

 My son was no monster. 

He was weak.

He was weak that he couldn't even survive in the world.

He was precious, he was pure.

He was my son.

 

After realising what had just came out of my mouth, I let out a gasp, holding both of my hands to my mouth, hoping that what I said could be sucked back in. I knew I had said it aloud when Lady Zarra and Lord Payne's eyes widened. Lady Zarra tilted her head again and pursed her lips.

 

"so the rumours are  _true_ ," she finally spoke, her eyes closed. Lord Payne stood and came over to me, kneeling so that our eyes were at the same level. Some disappointment  on his face, like he didn't want to do what he should be doing.

" Rumours?"

" Yes... the wolf pack that Emmerald declined, they were furious. So they came to us.. and we put it off for months because.."

" Because exterminating the Styles family would be a great loss to us, " Lady Zarra continued  before Lord Payne could even, " your father had done us a great deed and your mother had too. It'll be a shame  if we wipe out the family that once maintained peace between creatures now would it? Unless..," her eyes darkened and Lord Payne shifted uncomfortably. 

" Zarra."

" Unless we just exterminate the cursed wolf."

" NO!" was all I managed out. standing up, towering over the she-wolf, baring my fangs at her but she didn't even flinch. Her eyes just blinked once and she had this _try-me_  look on her face that caused my blood to boil. 

" you are not to lay a finger on Louis!" Zayn growled, suddenly trudging into the room, his wolf was ready to appear, " he suffered enough as it is! Being banished from his own family! Loosing a baby, a godamned baby that he fell inlove with! You can't just kill him because he didn't know what he could do! And you certainly can't kill him because he loves Harry for fuck's sake!!"

 

I certainly felt something in my heart, a warm flutter, hearing Zayn defending me but at the same time I was terrified for him. This is the Triad you're dealing with. Zayn's head could be on a stick tomorrow for disrespecting two of the most important individuals in the Triad. 

For some reason I saw something flash in the eyes of the great Lady Zarra, her face somewhat softened.. sympathy?

 

" he.. lost the child?" she spoke softly, her hand reflexively went to her abdomen. Odd. 

I nodded solemnly remembering that night. That night that changed everything. That night things fall apart. That night I almost lost Louis.

" Louis went into pre term labour and our son.. he didn't make it, " my eyes stung remembering the burial of our unnamed child and Louis' face the day he found out. I knelt in front of her, holding back tears, " My lady.." I started, my own voice shaking, " our son could have not been the monster we feared of.. he was.. precious, fragile, and weak. And for a monster to be born out from someone as loving as caring as beautiful as Louis... it seemed unreal, isn't it?"

 

Her eyes blinked again, but her mouth remained shut. 

 

"  _Please_ , do not punish Louis for his ancestor's mistakes. He had gone trough enough.. To say that Louis, he, he didn't just break into pieces, no, he was pulverized. And to find out... he's only ability to heal the wounds were _taken away_  from him.. I can't.. " I shook my head, lowering my gaze to her feet, " all I'm saying is, my lady, hasn't he gone through enough pain? Hadn't _I_  gone through enough pain of loosing my son, watched my mate nearly died, now.. you want to take him too?"

 

Those golden orbs searched mine for a moment before they closed, " I want to see him."

 

All of us froze.

 

" I want to see this wolf."

 

***

 

" Loubear?" 

I gently shook Louis from his sleepy state, as much as I didn't want to wake him knowing he had a terrible night, I had no choice. His eyebrows furrowed and he let out an incoherent moan, which sounded more like  _mmmmeh_. I chuckled, finding his pouting face so adorable and slowly carresing his hair.

" Lou? I'm sorry but you gotta wake up, love.."

"  _ummmh_ , gohaway. 'emtaiyeaad,"

 

Before I could say anything more I felt a hand on my shoulder, i craned my neck to see Lady Zarra, so, I stood up and stepped aside, joining the others who was at the corner of the room. The majestic golden wolf that looked ever so intimidating and authoritative jut a moment ago now looked so motherly as she knelt down next to Louis. Louis on the other hand was trying so hard to keep his eyes open. 

 

" Louis.. do you know who I am?" she started slow, her voice still had that trace of stiffness. 

" _ummm_.." Louis made another cute confused face that had my heart fluttering, " are you a doctor?"

" No, love, " she chuckled lightly. surprise!

" please tell me, my baby is okay.. is he okay? They're telling me he's dead.. he can't be dead.. he just can't he's my.. he's mine.."

Just as fast as lightning, the flutter in my heart disappeared and my face dropped. My eyes stung. I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand only to realise it was Gemma. Her eyeliner was smudged and there was an obvious trail of tears left behind. 

 

silence.

 

" I know how you feel, love." Lady Zarra did something none of us believe she could show.  _Emotion_.  Care. She held Louis' hands in hers and kissed it gently, " you'll be fine, everything will be fine, love. You might not feel it right now, but you feel sooner or later.. you've got friends and a mate that loves you dearly. That swore to protect you against anything.. especially me."

Louis' blue eyes were closed now but he frowned, " but.. you're a nice lady... " 

" I wasn't," she scoffed, " I deserved what happened to me for killing all those creatures. but you.. you don't, love, you don't deserve any of this."

" What.. what happened to you..?"

" I can't bear heirs anymore.. so my mate went for a mistress. But I know Harold would never do that to you..He loves you. If he does, come to me, okay, I'll personally hang him. Now, sleep, rest," she placed a kiss on Louis' head and immediately after Louis' breath evened out, he was asleep. 

 

Lady Zarra stood up and turned to face us. Her concerned motherly face was now again replaced by her strict devilish face but still, it held a different meaning to it. All of us held our breath. I could hear the heartbeat of Niall and Zayn, which were racing like mine. 

 

" I  _saw_  what I needed to see, " she spoke, her eyes shifting from the sleeping boy on the bed back to us," his eyes told me everything, " she pulled her skirt which was slightly hiked up, down, " and I don't see him posing anymore threats to the world. So, the Triad would spare him."

 

***

 

It had been three weeks since the Triad's visit. After making sure that I promised not to ever turn Louis into a hybrid under any circumstances at all, they finally left us in peace. Lady Zarra last words she whispered in my ears were, " I meant what I said, hurt him and I'll personally make sure you die." Again, before she left I gave her my word. 

 

I would never hurt Louis.

 

Satisfied with my answer, she was the first to step off the Style's residence, disapearing into a black tinted Limo. Lord Payne shook my hands and wished me goodluck, yet he never failed to remind me to still have to attend school. My grades are important, though I'll be soon old enough to take back my family's company. And with that, he gave Liam a small fatherly peck on the cheek before getting into his red lambo, and drove off. After the threat was gone, all of us, except for Louis, came together in a group hug. As cheesy as it sounds. All of us were thrilled that we were spared from the Triad's wrath. It doesn't come often and we hope never to try play with fire again. Soon enough, I took no time at all to crawl back in bed, holding Louis in my arms, knowing at least, Louis was safe. I wasn't going to loose him to anyone else, except from himself.

 

So here I am three weeks later, pacing around the room which was supposed to be the nursery, but was completely transformed into a library, even though there was another library in the house, it didn't matter, what matters was to no dwell in the past and move on. I looked through the books, trying to get hold of what I wanted to read. Ways to turn someone immortal. I don't mean me, as I already am, but Louis. I promised Lady Zarra and my mother to not tempt the laws of the Triad anymore so why not find a legal way to it?

I threw the book I had in my hand to the wall, it was something about ancient magic,  frustrated that there was no other way to immortalised someone other than changing them or black magic. The former being forbidden as Louis will become a hybrid and the latter.. I'd rather not. I ran my fingers through my curls and scratched the none itchy head of mine. 

 

I want it to be forever. 

With Louis. 

But how do I do that. 

Unless..

 

I fished for my phone in my pocket, quickly searching through the contacts for that one person I wanted to talk to. That one witch. After pressing the call button with my thumb, I pressed the phone to my ear, waited as it rang three times and a familiar voice answered. 

" Ada!"

"  _God, Harold, there's no need to scream. I might be old but my hearing is just fine!_ "

"Um.. sorry.. but I kind of need a favour from you."

She sighed. 

"  _Of course, what else could the great Harry Styles be calling me for_."

" Hey, I call you on a regular basis, alright, for tea or lunch or just to find out how are you, by the way how are you, pretty with of Oakland."

"  _Cut the crap, Styles, Gemma calls me for that, not you. so what is it you need that you had disrupt my path to sex with my fiance?_ "

" Fiance? The Great Witch is getting married? " I laughed, " I thougt you didn't believe in forever after!"

"  _shut it. I'm a woman, I have my romantic side._ "

" So who is this lucky wizard."

" _Finn Harries_."

" THE FINN HARRIES? that international model!? Witch, he's human."

"  _He loves me for who I am now, shut it and tell me this favour of yours before I hang up. By the way you're invited to my wedding._ "

 I pulled my lower lip with my teeth. shit, how do I ask her this.

"  _you want Louis to live forever_." she stated before I could even say anything. I nodded, forgetting the fact that  I was on the telephone and she couldn't see me, " _Harry. I told you this before. I can't cast a spell like that unless it is my mate_."

" I know, I know, Ada.. but.. is there a way, I'm sure there is! There's got to be some spell or something that could work without breaking the laws!"

She was silent for a while. 

"  _have you heard of blood binding?_  "

I thought for a moment, that did sound familiar, something I heard in vampiric history class long ago, " something about half bloods turning a human into their slaves or something."

 "  _something like that. It's called a Blood Bond or a Blood Oath.You know how only pure bloods can turn someone into a vampire? Well, this can be done by both purebloods and halfbloods. They don't turn the human or that creature into one of them, no, the person remains mortal, but he or she would forever be bpund to the one who turned him, some of them are used as slaves and some as lovers. The one bitten will feel such affection and devotion to the one who turned them. it's kind of also like a love spell._ "

" Isn't that great? Louis already loves me so I don't think that'll be a problem!"

" _here's the catch. there's a reason why blood binding is uncommon today because.. you'd be sacrificing your own immortality. Blood binding was first found by two lovers, a vampire and a woman. The vampire not wanting the woman to suffer, as he saw that vampires those days are nothing but creatures of the dark so instead of turning her.. he prayed for a different solution. So that was how blood binding came to be. In other ways of saying it, it's like.. love comes before your life. As your partner ages and dies.. so will you._ "

" Louis does come before my own life." I stated, my voice firm, " Are you implying I'm not willing to sacrifice everything for him?"  

So instead of giving Louis immortality I'm giving my own immortality up. 

" _Harry, I don't doubt that you love him but please think about this, blood binding is also something not to be taken lightly._ "

" I know Ada, thank you very much. I'll call you again."

" _Harry-_ "

I hang up. 

 

***

" Louis?"

Louis turned around from the counter and I could see those blue eyes clearly. His mouth curved into a smile and I couldn't be happier. My heart skipped a beat. There it was. Louis' smile. Something I haven't seen in a while, oh, how I missed it. It was his genuine smile, a smile he would give me before everything else happened. 

" hey, babe, I was about to make some tea would you want one?"

And that voice. That voice I've been longing to hear saying those normal things. It's been almost two months and all I've heard from that voice was  _crying and calling out_  to our baby that had passed. Now, that voice, Louis' voice was back to how it sounded, a melody to my ears.

" Haz love?" Louis called out again as I wasn't responding. 

I was just too mesmerized by how he looked. He was in his boxers and my sweatshirt, which was too big for him that it ran beyond his fingers.The light from outside seeped through the open blinds of the kitchen, giving the room a light glow, just enough that Louis' skin looked as though it was beaming. He was beaming. His face.. it was  _beaming_.. so, so  _beautiful,_  he was smiling, I haven't seen him genuinely smiling at me for a while, I mean, he had always been beautiful, he is my Louis, my beautiful wolf, is just at this moment right now I can't...

 

" Haz, why ere you crying?" Louis was now near my face so I could see those ceruelan crystals clearly. They were just so beautiful. He lifted his hands and I felt them on my cheeks, warm. I leaned into the touch, my hands hovering over his now. The bliss of feeling Louis' skin on mine was something I wouldn't be able to describe.

" I miss you so much.." I said, closing my eyes, still rubbing my face to the palm of his hand just getting the feel of my lover's touch. My mate's touch, " I miss you so very much, Louis. There was not one day, I didn't dream of the day you return to me."

  
" oh, Harry.." 

Before he could say any further I had crashed my lips against his into a rough heated kiss. His lips were something I haven't tasted in a while too and I missed it. Those soft lips of his. I bit and gnawed at his lips missing it too much, my tongue didn't need any more permission as I shoved it into his mouth, exploring the familiar area. Louis moaned, his nails digging onto my back, I pushed his neck towards me, my other arm wrapped around his small torso so there was only little gap in between us. When we were finally forced apart due to the lack of oxygen both of us were panting, and Louis' lips were swollen and red. His eyes blown from lust and the tent in my jeans needed some release. 

We didn't bother moving it to the bed. Soon, Louis was on the counter, our clothes thrown on the kitchen floor and our bodies were connected once more. My member was greeted by the familiar tightness and warmth of Louis. Legs wrapped around my waist, my hips rolling onto Louis and his head tilted back, giving me access to his neck. That sweet blood of his filled my mouth and I was lost. My whole body was no longer in my control but Louis'. I was on over drive. It didn't matter that the counter nearly cracked, Louis' moans, taste and body was taking over me. My thrusts became slightly violent, I was afraid Louis might break or tear apart but Louis didn't asked me to stop, it was the contrary, he was begging for more. Before I knew it, we made love more than once on the kitchen counter. We made love till both of our energy was drained. My body collapsed onto Louis' smalled ones, both of us trying to regain our breathing. 

 

" Wow.., " I exclaimed, planting gentle kissses on Louis' collarbone. His body vibrated as he let out a laugh. 

" Harry.." Louis' voice was now barely audible, so I lifted my head so I was able to see his face,  glistening from sweat, " I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I took time to recover.. but I'm back, I know I might not be able to get over with it just like that, and there might be nights I might cry again but.. all I'm trying to say is.. please bare with me..I'm sorry I'm weak.."

"hey, hey, Loubear, " I cupped his face with my hands, seeing that his eyes were ready to shed tears, " you lost a baby, love, no one expect you to recover just like that. This is not some kind of flu, no, you lost a baby. Our baby. I understand that I'm here Louis, I'm always here. for you. So you just got to let us help you a little too, okay? "

He nodded, his lips trembling but the tears were already shedding. I pulled myself up so I could place a kiss on his forehead. 

" I will always be here. We will always be here, there's no need to go through this alone. I love you. I love you so much, boo bear."

Louis wrapped his arms around my neck and our lips met in a soft, ligering kiss. 

" I love you too Haz.. and thank you."

 

I flipped him over so he was now on top of me. I never had been so inlove with some that it hurts. It hurts to see him sad. To see him go through so much pain.

I held him until he fell asleep and the whole time I was thinking about Blood binding. 

Maybe it was a good idea. 


	18. Stay With Me

Louis POV

 

" NO!"

 

" Louis!?"

 

I was awake. 

was I really?

I was awake. 

" Louis, are you okay, love?

 

Large hands cupped my face,  forced me to turn to my left.  _Harry_  was there, with me. His eyes filled with concern though still seemingly tired from sleep, his curls, untamed, bed hair. I felt sweat dripping from the side of my hairline down to my jaw. It was hard to breath and I was panting. My hands both on my abdomen. 

Flat.

 

" It was just a nightmare.. God,  _Lou_ , you scared me."

 

Immediately I felt strong arms around me, pulling me into a comforting embrace. I leaned in, pressing my ear to Harry's chest, my own arms wrapped around his waist. My breathing evens out as Harry sang me a lullaby I couldn't recognise. 

 

"oh, Haz.. It was terrible.. the dream was terrible..! The Triad.. they came after us and you.. _you._.!"

"  _shhh_.. it's just a dream, love.  I guarantee you the Triad wont be on our asses anymore. I promise you."

 

I nodded, finding that I had lost all the enrgy to argue with him tonight. Harry laid back and I we cuddled for a few more moments,before falling asleep, talking about things that makes no sense, and things that does.  Like how Zayn had been saving enough money to move out and rent a small apartment for him and Niall in the city, away from werewolf packs, away from threats. Not to mention the land lady being a rogue too, a were-leopard to be honest, travelled all the way to England from Asia to escape her pack's wrath. 

 

" It's dingy and small, and there are like _roaches_  behind the wall paper! nothing compared to this place, " Zayn waved his arms, gesturing the whole Style's house, one afternoon we were having tea, " but it's something alright."

I laughed at him, seeing how he hates insects, the big black wolf is terrified of insects, mind you, " I'll miss you, Zaynie."

" awe, Lou, are you _crying_?" he teased, flicking away the tear drop that I had rolled down my cheek. 

" Shut up, you're my bodyguard from the start and now, you've grown up and starting your own family.. I am supposed to be sad!"

" C'mere, " and I did, I leaned forward into Zayn's arms and he hugged me tightly, rocking me to my sides, " I'll miss you too, Lou. I entrusted Harry of taking care of you now, and he will do a wonderful job. Better than I'll ever be."

" Promise me you'll come and visit?"

" Promise me to keep smiling."

 

I let out a wet chuckled, nearly choking on my own saliva. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until finally Zayn had to leave. I watched as he disappeared into a taxi with Niall, carrying only a duffel bag of his clothes, and as the car drove further away from the Style's residence, Zayn's scent was no longer able to be detected by my senses.

 

***

 

Liam's girlfriend had flew in from Brazil and the first thing she did was reuniting with her fiance at the Style's residence. She was here for lunch and planned to stay for two days before flying off somewhere for her next dance gig. As Harry, Dani and Liam were helping out making lunch, I just stood by the counter watching them. They had like a pattern going on as they skillfully handle all the cooking appliances.

I was never a cook. I was clumsy. I break everything I touch, burnt everything I tried frying and watching these three vampires cooking a meal for me, well, I couldn't help but feeling kind of useless. I honestly feel like a free-loader. With Zayn moving out made me feel even worse. All I did was fell sick, eat and sleep. Excusing myself, I walked outside to the back yard, sniffing in the cold yet refreshing air. 

I rubbed my flat belly, picturing a transverse scare across my abdomen as I closed my eyes. The scar is healed, and I haven't bled for weeks now. All the bed rest had did me some good. Suddenly I was already on my fours, the clothes I had on had ripped apart during the shift. I must admit it felt  refreshing, feeling the breeze brush through my white fur. I haven't shifted ever since.. 

I shook my head, trying to shake off the remaining bits and pieces of my pregnancy. 

I promised Harry, I wouldn't dwell on it. 

 

" It's okay to not forget, Lou, " Harry said one night he found me crying in the shower. He had lifted me and brought me back to the room, drying my hair with a towel.

" I don't, I don't want to forget our son, but I just.. I just can't bear the pain that came along with it."

" Lou," he pressed his forehead against mind, " I think our son needs to be remembered. He does.. but not the way he died. He need to be spoken of fondly, and he.. he oughta bring that happy smile back in your face, even though we didn't get to see him smile.. don't ever remember him as  painful memory, I know it's hard, but.. we got to try, yes?"

I sniffed, closing my eyes, just feeling Harry's warm breath on my face.

" Maybe.. it's a sign, Lou."

" A  _sign_?" I asked, trying to lift my head but Harry cupped my face and held me there.

" The curse.. the curse had been lifted. You're alive, and our son.. he.. doesn't have to go through the pain, you know? Maybe just maybe, that was the sign, maybe it was for the better, Lou, please don't get me wrong, loosing our son would never be better than seeing him alive and well, but don't you think that somehow, he died, so that he doesn't have to carry the curse on? The curse had been lifted. "

 

I opened my eyes to catch his green one staring back at me. He knew I was skeptical but what he didn't know that there was some part of me that believed he was right. 

The Triad had spared me because I had lost my child and my ability to get pregnant.

 

" I want to name him."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

" I want to name _our son_ , Haz. He might not had the chance to live his life, but he deserved to be named. He deserved to be remembered as someone not as something bad that had befall us."

Harry's mouth parted slightly, as if he was about to say something but nothing came out. I closed my eyes again. Knowing how I had wanted to this for months, only having no strengh to. I was paralyzed to be exact, and everyone saw me crumble. 

 

" _Ryker_ , " I said as I opened my eyes, Harry blinked, " Ryker Edward Tomlinson - Styles." Those words came out my mouth so smoothly, like I had rehearsed it in my brain. There were no second thoughts,  _at all_ , " Ryker means strength. Our son, gave us strength, brought us together, against the odds, held us together when we were falling apart even at the very moment I was in pieces, our son, and you, gave me strength."

" Ryker..," Harry's eyes glistened and his breath hitched but that name coming our of his mouth was even more perfect that anything I've ever heard before, " _I love that_."

 

I shook my head snapping out, of my trance then taking one glance behind me before running off. The way my muscle stretched, the way my fur was pushed back as I ran and the feel of being on all paws, I missed it. I might have hated my pack once, but I love being a wolf, it gave me so much freedom, so much feels. My senses were sharper, as I ran into the woods, I kept my ear out listening to the singing of the birds that I'm not sure how far away.I ducked tree branches, rolled on the dirt, anything a canine would do and before I knew it, I could hear Harry calling out for me, so I made my way back to the Style's residence. 

Once I felt the perfectly mowed grass of the Style's back yard, I shifted back into my human form. The cold air was now getting to me as I was naked, but then what bugged me was that  _slight pinch_  I felt at my lower abdomen. I rubbed my fingers on to it, irritatingly, trying to dull the slight pain, nothing worst though. 

 

" _Lou_? Lou are you alright?"

I snapped my head up, Harry was approaching me looking all worried.

" Yes, I'm fine, I just went for a little run."

Harry didn't seem convince though, his eyes lowered, to my abdomen, where my hands were. 

" are you sure?" his warm fingers touched my bare skin of my tummy that sent a tingling sensation through me.

" Yes, Haz, I am, it's probably just a muscle strain or something, since I haven't been shifting for quiet a while, " and I wasn't lying, the pain had some how disappeared and I twirled around to prove to Harry I was okay, " See, I'm fine."

Satisfied with my answer, Harry took off the shirt he was wearing and put it on me, exposing that perfect mily coloured skin underneath. The size of the shirt big enough to cover my private areas. 

" Come on, lunch is served, " he smiled, " it's cold out don't want you to catch something, princess."

" Shut up, leech, " I spat back, slightly offended by the name, " I'm no princess."

" oh,  _really_?"

Harry smirked and before I knew it I was already lifted up from the ground, princess style. Despite the constant flinging of my limbs and the protest I put on to so I was to be put down, Harry wasn't the slightest bit affected and he carried me all the way inside. 

 

***

 

It was a typical day, Harry and Liam were battling each other upstairs on Harry's xbox and what was I doing? I was on the kitchen floor, covered in baking powder, pouting. It seemed that I decided to bake something for Harry, like blood cupcakes or muffins, or something, that I had went through Dani for the recipe but I ended up spoiling the hole batter when I accelerated the mixer instead of turning it off, causing the whole batter to be splattered everywhere in the kitchen, including me. 

So here I was, sitting on the floor with my shoulders slumped, my head down, guilt riding over me for the whole mess I made. But what filled me in the most was disappointment. I can't even bake something right and Dani did all her best to make the recipe as simple as possible. She even offered to help but I though, heck, I want to show Harry I did something. I am not all just a damsel in distress. 

 

" Haz, you've gotto talk to him about it."

 

I gasped and held onto the wooden spade, that seemed to be of no use anymore, when I heard shuffling and voices nearing the kitchen.

 

" Do you think he'll let me do it?"

 

" Let you do what?" I rose from behind the counter and met the two vampires who had no idea I had been listening to them. Harry and Liam snapped their heads towards me. 

" Lou..," Harry started, Liam patted his back and gave me a nod before leaving us.Harry's mouth parted slightly but his serious remorse face was suddenly gone, now he was tilting his head to the side, probably wondering why I was covered in cake batter and baking powder.

" don't you _dare_  give any comment, Styles," I warned pointing the spade towards him. He just lifted his hands up, and shook his head. The corners of his lips were twitching, obviously trying to suppress a laugh. 

" Okay, okay, just give me a minute!" and like that he burst-ed into a fit of laughter. 

" shut up, " I said, looking down. My eyes stung but I didn't want to let it show that I was a tad bit upset that my plan wasd foiled and now my mate was laughing at me.

" Lou, I'm sorry, but why..?" 

"I was gonna bake you something but.. it just proved how useless I am." I realised that my voice was getting even more timid by the end of that sentence. 

" Oh.. oh, Lou, I'm so sorry, babe," Harry rushed over to my side over the counter and pulled me into a hug, ignoring that I was getting some of the dirt onto his shirt.

" I'm useless anyway. You did, a hell lot for me and I can't even bake you a cake!"

" No, love, don't say that..."

" But I am.., " I whined, trying to free myself from his embrace but as usual, nothing works. 

" Louis, _shut up_ , you're not. You made me whole. You define me Louis by just being you."

I chuckled, " that's cheesy." I rested my head on Harry's shoulder, my arms around him, I squeezed him lightly.

" But it's true. So don't worry your pretty little head off, okay?" He kissed me repeatedly on my forehead, " and uh.. that thing I need to talk to you about.."

Harry hesitated for a moment, so I took this chance to slip out slightly form his grip just comfortable enough for me to lean on the counter. 

" I love you so much, Lou."

" I love you too, now get on with it, you're scaring me, curly." I nudged his shoulder and he bit his lip.

" And I want us to be forever,  but I found, there was no legal way to turn you immortal."

" aw, Haz.."

"So there's this thing called Blood binding. and um, instead of giving you immortality.. I become.. mortal. I mean, not Human, mortal, I won't die unless you do."

 

DId I just hear this correctly?

 

" No, Haz, what are you talking about?"

" All, I'm saying is that.. I don't want to be with anyone else after you. I don't even want to live. I want to be with you forever and that can't happen if we don't do anything. "

" And your mother knows about this? you planning to be  mortal just because of me? What about your family company? What about your family name? Your parent's hopes and dreams? You're gonna throw it all away for a simple wolf like me?"

" I would not allow you to speak so low of yourself, Louis!"

" And you call me selfish!" I winced at the sound of my own voice, it was slightly higher than it should be, being reminded of the night we had the argument regarding Ryker.

 

Silence, Harry pulled his lower lip with his teeth, he had both of his arms on each of my sides, his fists, curling up on the counter. I crossed my arms in front of him but he wont meet my gaze. 

" Hey, look at me, " it was now my turn to cup his face, making him look at me straight, his eyes were watery and I don't like seeing him like that, it made my heart cringe, " I love you, there's no doubt, and I know you love me but you just gotta things beyond me sometimes, okay, Haz..?"

" But, Louis, I really.. I can't imagine life without you."

" me neither, babe, me neither. but hey, I'm just 18, i have like what.. a few hundreds to live through, yeah? and I'm sure, they'll be some other way, okay? We'll find it, I know we will. How about we give the thought a few years.. and then we'll try something. Now, it's my turn, don't worry your pretty little head. Is that fair?"

 

Harry's eyes seemed larger than it was before and I'm seeing him as a little child. I knew at that moment is was my turn to hold him. My turn to soothe him with all the sweet things just as he did when I was down low. So I did, we held onto each other for a while longer before Harry joining me in the shower a bit later which lead to another set of paintings and hormones everywhere. I did feel like I was in heaven and I did want it to last forever, but there must be another way rather than Harry sacrificing himself for me. 

 

I want us to last forever. 

 

 


	19. Epilogue

That morning Harry had left with Gemma and Anne to the next town over visiting a dying vampire, who once travelled with Anne around the world. Let he be unnamed. It was rare alright, this old geezer thought he'd had enough with his life and started, starving himself for almost a year now. He chose this slow painful way of dying after the death of his mate, a human and he found it rather peaceful, as if he had repented for all his cruelty when he was very much younger.

 

It wont be long now, Anne whispered to Gemma and Harry, seeing an almost skeleton like vampire lying in his deathbed. Yet, he was still smiling, still thanking everyone who had visited him, known him for how long he had lived, and he apologised for the pain and misery he had cause to the family he had terrorized. The whole time Harry was there, he couldn't take his mind of Louis. This is what will happen to him once Louis' life end. Wouldn't it be better to die together?

 

He already couldn't imagine life without the werewolf.

 

When they had returned back to the Styles' residence, Harry jumped out of the Hummer his mother loved driving and stormed into the house, calling out Louis' name. He was waiting for it, for Louis to come running for him, telling him how two hours without him was just pure torture, jumping into his arms and Harry would carry Louis up to bed where they would just enjoy being with each other. But there was no answer this time. 

 

" Louis? " he called out again only to be replied with nothing, just the footsteps of his mother and sister entering the house, the maid cleaning up dishes in the kitchen and well, Liam not being there, he had to return to his family home for family affairs. After making sure Louis was nowhere in the house, Harry went out to the back yard, Louis would be there, he thought, probably he had fallen asleep in the garden and not hearing Harry coming back home. 

 

But Louis wasn't in the garden. Harry's mind was starting to worry, his mate might had been kidnapped, again, or something! But then he noticed Mr Harrison sitting all alone on the garden bench, where Louis would usually sit when he was pregnant with Ryker. Harry approached it and realised there was a pink envelope behind the old teddy bear. Before opening the envelope, Harry had a good inhale of the scent, and it was purely Louis'. 

 

As he opened it, his heart raced. Inside was a pink letter, well, if you would call it that, it was mostly empty, only a single line of cursive writing which Harry knew belonged to Louis.

 

_Come find me, idiot. Follow my scent like how you used to - Lou xxx_

 

Smiling, Harry slipped the letter into his pocket. He then closed his eyes and tried to focus on the one scent he was very familiar with. That one scent that led him to the love of his life, that one sent that showed him life, other than blood sucking, and studying and taking over empires. So with his eyes closed, he let his feet move, let his heart tell his legs to find where Louis was.

 

He didn't concentrate on his surrounding, even though that was kind of dangerous, he just concentrated on the scent, and where the scent was leading him. It wasn't long until he was able to hear that heartbeat, that steady rhythm of blood being pumped through that very werewolf's body. Louis' heart. He opened his eyes once he sensed that he was out of the woods and into a clearing, and he was right where he was the first time. 

 

The lake. 

 

The very lake where he and Louis first met. Where they would have secret meetings after dark as friends, where he told the werewolf he loved him, where he had first kissed Louis,and it was where Louis returned his love. And that's where he found Louis that day. Standing at the edge of the lake, his bare feet submerged in the clear water, just how he did the very first time Harry saw him. His smile widened as Harry approached.

 

" Took you a while, " he teased, his blue eyes shining bright, even at dusk. The orange glow from the sun complimented his tanned skin, making it look very..  _delicious_ , milk chocolatey coloured.

 

Harry didn't say anything, coming closer, and closer and finally wrapping his arms around the waist of the shorter boy, lifting him up. Louis squeaked, before leaning down, closing that annoying distance between their mouths. The kiss, as usual, made both of their hearts and butterflies in their stomachs flutter. 

 

" I just want to congratulate you for getting into that university differently, " gasping, Louis said, their lips not leaving each other. 

 

"  _Um_? and how's that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Louis didn't answer, he just smirked and pulled away, Harry whining due to the lost of contact. Smiling suggestively, Louis pulled Harry by the wrist, urging the curly haired lad to follow him. Harry bit his lip, knowing he would have the night of his life.

 

**a/n : smut smut smut smut smut yes smut. I'll tell ya when it's over.**

 

They reached the old cabin where they had first made love and Louis released Harry's wrist. Walking slightly faster than Harry, Louis looked over his shoulder, gave Harry a little wink and wiggled that trademark bum of his. Feeling the tent in his tight black skinnies, the Cheshire born vampire couldn't help but to growl low in his throat as he chased after the teasing werewolf into the  _room_. The room which last time they were there, they proved their love for one another.

 

The bed sheet and the pillow cases were full white this time, candles, just as they did on their first night, lit the room in a sexy dim glow. Harry gasped when he felt someone pushed him onto the bed, making the old springs of the bed to squeak. Turning on his back, he saw Louis closing the door, locking it and turned to give Harry a seductive smile. 

 

" Relaxed, yes?" Louis purred, if that's even possible since he's part canine not a feline, playing with the hem of his shirt and biting his lower lip, " Sit back and relax even more, babe."

 

Harry prompted himself up with his elbows and crossed his legs, it seemed impossible to ignore that now visible bulge in his jeans. His eyes never left Louis for one bit even as Louis closed in at the end of the bed, biting on his lower lip and his eyelids just narrowed down his eyes seductively. Louis started humming his own tune, while lifted both of his arms above his head and moved his hips from side to side. 

 

Harry let out a growl, seeing how Louis' shirt is slightly lifted when he does that, revealing that delicious tanned skin underneath, teasing slowly, painfully, Harry shifted awkwardly, feeling his jeans were all too tight now. With a smooth, slow motion, Louis' top was off and Harry admired that perfectly aligned muscles of his torso, his slightly visible tummy and that scar underneath his belly button, that scar that reminded him of the past. 

 

Harry shook his head, trying to focus on Louis strip teasing rather than the scar. He knew how Louis was insecure about it and Harry didn't want to make Louis anymore devastated than he already was. 

 

Louis noticed how something just flashed in Harry's eyes and he knew it was the scar. But suddenly, Harry's pupils were blown again and he licked his lips. Louis took this as a signal to continue, humming through that random tune, his fingers played with the button of his jeans. He enjoyed watching as Harry grew impatient and that made him want to tease the vampire boy more.  Slowly, he undid his jeans and revealed what was underneath.

 

" No underwear, you naughty wolf, " Harry growled, gripping the sheets.

 

Louis chuckled and got on top of the bed, getting on all fours and crawling towards Harry. He straddled the boy, his hands rubbing on Harry's chest, with a layer of fabric in between. He leaned in, closing his eyes and Harry expected his lips to be pressed onto Louis but it never came, Louis detoured, going for his ear. Harry's breath hitched as he felt the warmth of Louis' tongue on the shell of his ear, his hands skillfully unbuttoning his shirt.

 

" Tell me what you want, babe,  _uh_.." Louis whispered breathlessly, the moan he tried to suppress escaped as he felt Harry's large hands gripping on his bare bum. He responded by playing his thumbs on Harry's hardened nipples, his mouth on Harry's neck. 

 

" You.., " Harry's voice was like a husky growl, Louis teasing him is too much, he was using all his might to refrain himself from taking Louis right at the moment, " I want.. you. I want.. to take.. you, " he gasped, Louis had applied pressure on his sweet spot, " I need to be inside you, Lou!"

 

Louis had grabbed both of Harry's wrists before he could hold onto Louis. 

 

" Not yet, babe, " he smirked and Harry barred his fangs at him, frustrated, causing him to snicker even more.

 

Louis lowered himself, and their lips collided. The kiss was desperate, on Harry's side more that is. Louis pushed Harry's wrists to the headboard, ' pinning' him, and Harry let it happened, when he could just easily push Louis down. it's not everyday the submissive wolf became dominant in bed. Their lips detached but Louis never left Harry's skin. He moved lower to Harry's jaw, neck, chest, abdomen, and lower. He unbuttoned Harry's jeans and pulled the zipper down with his mouth. Harry lifted his bum up, allowing his tight jeans and boxers to be taken off him. 

 

He felt his member free now, and he hissed as Louis teased him even more, playing his tip with his tongue. 

 

" Lou, " he whimpered, his fingers found Louis' soft hair, tugging on the strands. 

 

Louis started with the head, licking it ever so slowly, before having his mouth taking Harry's member in. Satisfied with the groans and cuss words coming out of Harry's mouth, he took the member deeper, hollowing his cheeks, his tongue circling Harry's glory. Louis relaxed his muscles, holding in all his gag reflexes and took Harry in all the way, which is actually, quite an achievement. His head bobbing as he allow friction on Harry's member.

 

"  _Oh, God, Lou, stop_! " Harry gasped, panting, pulling Louis' head up, releasing his throbbing member. Their eyes met and the lust that filled in both of their matched each other, " I want you,  _now_!"

 

Before Louis knew it, Harry had their positions switched, his back pressed onto the mattress, his legs spread apart, and that familiar pain mixed with pleasure filled him.  Harry's mouth was attached to his neck and he could feel himself loosing to the ecstacy of Harry's aprodisiac. He was seeing stars as Harry pound into him, the bed, at one point actually fell to the ground, it's legs snapped. 

 

"  _Oh_ , Harry!" Louis moaned, feeling Harry grazing his prostate. His legs crossed across Harry's back, he bucked his hips, his movement in sync with Harry's thrusts. His nails digging painfully onto Harry's perfect back, drawing blood, but Harry didn't seem to bother with that, he kept his pace, increasing by the minute. 

 

" Cum for me, baby, " Harry muttered barely adorable in he mixture of moans and groans from both of them. Harry's movements became erratic, coming close to the edge, he knew Louis felt the same. Louis felt the pressure in his abdomen building up, intense, threatening to break loose,  " Lou!"

 

And a few more thrusts, Louis let out a strangled scream, his orgasm hit him hard, his eyes rolled back, the back of his head pressing onto the pillow. Seeing his partner squirm beneath him, thick white ropes staining his perfect tanned abdomen, Harry reached his height too, seeing stars and biting onto Louis' neck, breaking the skin again for the night. 

 

**a/n : OKAY SMUTS OVER.**

 

Exhausted, Harry slumped to the Louis' side, careful, as to not fall on the wolf that was still in daze. He reached out, pulled the quivering boy into his arms, placing gentle kisses on his sweaty forehead. Louis sighed in content, drawing invisible circles on Harry's bare chest. 

 

" Lou, " Harry whispered, his mouth still on Louis' forehead.

 

"  _Hmm_? " Louis' eyes was closed, his voice raspy and weak.

 

" Thank you, I love you so much."

 

Louis slid his arms below Harry's, making the hug tighter before smiling, finally feeling at ease, ready to drift to sleep " I love you too. "

 

***

Fast forward, Harry and Louis was asleep in their apartment in London. They had moved just half a year back ever since Harry had been accepted  to a university in town. It was the first time Louis had been away from Oakland Woods that far, but he didn't mind because as long as he got to be with Harry, he was happy. Their usual routine was Harry leaving for college, Louis practicing on his cooking and when Harry came back, they'd sit cuddled up on the sofa watching telly or Harry would be studying and Louis would make him tea, accompanying him.

 

But last night they had a little get together, Harry had just finished an exam which he had, two nights spent at the the college's library ( Louis missed him so much), Niall, Zayn and Liam dropped by, so did Ada and her fiancee, the very good looking, charming Finn Harries. After eating dinner Harry spent hours preparing, with Louis' help, they sat around talking about their current lives. About how Zayn had been promoted to manager at a new restaurant he's been working for his hardwork, how Niall had started painting to earn extra money, how Liam will soon move in with Danielle and how Ada was planning on marrying Finn near Valentine's. Once they had left, which was nearly midnight, Harry and Louis decided to just call the night off.

 

Harry eyes opened, and his usual view was Louis' sleeping face. The boy was snuggled to him close, his fingers curled up in front of his mouth, his fringe was pointed out everywhere and those eyelashes created a cresent shape as his eyes stayed close in his slumber. But one thing he noticed about Louis that morning was that he had a slight temperature. As he hugged the smaller boy he realised Louis was warmer than usual, his face slightly flushed and sweaty. 

 

He stared longer at the sleeping boy in his arms, playing with his fringe when Louis' eyebrows suddenly scrunched, his face turning slightly green. Suddenly his eyes shot open and before Harry could react, Louis was already off the bed, running urgently to the toilet, followed by a sickening sound of vomit ting. Harry pulled the duvet off him, fast walking towards the boy hunched over the toilet bowl, breathing heavily and coughing. 

 

" Lou?" Harry knelt beside Louis, who was slightly trembling, " babe, are you okay? "

Louis shook his head, his hand over his mouth as if he was afraid of throwing again, " I.. These few days I had been feeling sick.."

" Why didn't you tell me, Lou?" Harry frowned, he rubbed soothing circles on Louis' back.

" I don't want to bother you, you.. you have the exam and all.. I don't.., " that was when his eyes widened. 

" You what, babe?"

 

Louis' trembling hands slowly dropped onto his lap as he turned to look straight into Harry's eyes. Harry saw the horror evident in Louis' blue orbs but he couldn't quite catch what was going on until he heard it.   
  


  _thudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthud_

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of book 1.
> 
> Book 2 ( BITTERSWEET) is complete and will be posted here soon or you can just check it out on my wattpad.
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/5110150-bittersweet-book-2-of-sweetest-sin-trilogy-larry
> 
>  
> 
> Dont forget to comment vote and follow <3


End file.
